Naruto The New Legendary Super Saiyan
by Uchiha Angga-sama
Summary: Setelah kalah dari goku. Broly terkirim ke Narutoverse melalui portal ruang dan waktu Karena penyegelan Kyūbi dan tekanan Comet yang menabrak planet new vegeta dan tersegel bersama Kyūbi dalam tubuh Naruto. Terisnpirasi oleh Naruto of the Saiyans by VFSNAKE, dan Naruto: Legend Reborn by Silver Truth. Harem story . no Naru/Hina & Naru/saku. Harem udah saya putuskan gak Ada nambah.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

 **Yo semua agan. Mas bro. Saya kembali Dari libur panjang bikin story dan dengan cerita baru. Udah lah chit chat nya. Langsung aja .**

"Bicara biasa"

" _Dalam hati"_

" **Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"**

" _ **Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**_

 **Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males**

* * *

 **Start**

* * *

 **New Planet Vegeta**

Setelah goku memberikan pukulan terakhir pada Broly. Ia langsung pergi Dari planet tesebut bersama semuanya, Karena comet Camory sudah sangat dekat, meninggalkan Broly yang pingsan.

Satu menit sebelum comet menabrak planet tersebut. Broly mulai sadar. Samar samar ia melihat comet tersebut sudah akan menjemputnya. " jikalaupun aku mati aku puas karena mendapatkan pertarungan yang sungguh hebat. Andaikan aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua aku ingin bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat lainnya. Dan mempunyai keluarga yang shakinah mawardah warohmah" (a/n: njirr 😂) Gumam Broly.

Comet camory pun menabrak dan menghancurkan new Planet Vegeta tanpa sisa.

 **Tamat**

 **The End**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(A/n: Gan. Bro. Ngapain. Ceritanya udah habis sampai disitu)

.

.

.

.

.

.

(a/n: iya. Iya. Gua lanjutin. Puas 😠)

Tanpa Broly sadari saat bebarapa detik benturan sebuah portal berwarna hitam terbentuk di dekat dirinya yang disebabkan tekanan gravitasi yang sangat kuat. Portal tersebut kemudian melahap tubuh Broly den mengrimnya ke dunia yang tak terduga.

 **Konoha ga kure no sato**

10 oktober. Bulan purnama menyinari desa konoha dengan sangat terang, penduduk desa masih banyak yang berkativitas. Tapi ketenangan tersebut tidaklah berlangsung lama.

 **Raaaagghhhhhhh**

Sebuah suara yang sangat keras. Semua orang melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut, dan seketikan wajah mereka menjadi ketakutan karna mereka melihat seekor binatang yang menyerupai rubah berwarna orange dengan badan yang sangat besar melebihi bangunan yang ada. Dan yang lebih membuat mereka ketakutan adalah ekoranya Karna Rubah tersebut memiliki 9 ekor. Ya dialah yang disebut bijuu yang tepatnya Kyūbi no Yōko Shūrai (rubah berekor sembilan) yang entah datang darimana. Para warga desa langsung panik lari ketakutan sedangkan para shinobi siap siap bertarung demi mempertahankan desa.

Waktu berlalu Kyūbii berhasil di dorong keluar oleh sandaime hokage dengan bantuah semua shinobi dan kunoichi.

 **Skip**

Yondaime Hokage baru saja melawan seseorang yang mengaku Uchiha Madara, lalu membebaskan Kyuubi dari kontrolnya, dan kemudian memanggil Shinigami untuk menyegel kyubi kedalam tubuh anaknya sendiri. Suatu hal yang ia tidak ingin lakukan.

saat kushina mau melahirkan dia harus menahan segelnya agar kyubi tidak kabur. Minato tidak tahu bagaimana orang iu tahu di mana persembunyian Kushina selama proses kelahiran bayi naruto.

Untuk menyegel kyubi ia menggunakan segel Hakke no Fūin Shiki yang lebih lemah jika dibandingkan dengan segel yang digunakan istrinya saat menyegel kyubi. dan mengubah Naruto menjadi Jinchuriki. Minato tidaklah naif kalau percaya orang di desanya akan melihat anaknya seperti pahlawan, karena mereka akan membenci seorang Jinchuriki.

" **Ini sudah waktunya manusia. Ucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku mempunyai urusan yang harus dilakukan,"** kata Shinigami, saat ia melihat pria tersebut menaruh anaknya di atas tanah, penyegelan akhirnya lengkap, dan berharap agar anak itu dapat terlindungi dari kehidupan keras yang akan dijalaninya

Saat proses penyegelan. Tak ada yang menyadari kalau ada sebuah portal berwarna hitam terbentuk di atas tubuh Kyūbi yang mengeluarkan tubuh manusia dan mendarat di atas Kyūbi, Bahkan Shinigami pun tidak tahu karna harus fokus nenjaga kestabilan saat proses penyegelan.

Seperti kapas di antara bulu yang lebat. Tapi terasa oleh si demon fox Kyūbi. Dan ikut tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nak Selamat tinggal. Aku minta maaf untuk ini. Aku tidak pernah ingin melalkukan ini. Apapun yang akan engkau pikirkan tentang kami di masa depan, kami akan mengerti dan kami tidak akan pernah membencimu walaupun engkau membenci kami, jika orang desa melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan, aku hanya bisa memohon untuk menahan apa yang mereka lakukan. Jika ibumu tahu dia pasti akan mengatakan untuk membalasnya seribu Kali lipat. " kata Minato sambil tertawa. mengetahui istrinya akan mengatakan hal yang sama kepada anaknya.

Setelah kata terakhir selesai, Shinigami mengambil jiwa Namikaze Minato, tapi sebelum pergi, dewa kematian kembali menatap Naruto, dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan masuk kedunia ini. tentang energi anak itu yang tiba-tiba berubah, tapi tertahan oleh segel.

Shinigami hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa apa pun itu, sesuatu yang bukanlah bagian dari anak itu, tidak berhubungan degan Kyūbi, dan tidak terhubung dengan dimensi ini. Shinigami selalu diberitahu oleh dewa lain bahwa kontrak tersebut sangat berbahaya untuk di gunakan karena bisa merobek sebuah portal dimensi, mengakibatkan sesuatu dari tempat lain, di dimensi berbeda dapat memasuki dimensi ini.

Sekarang ia berspekulasi bahwa Kami dan Yami benar. Tentu saja ... mereka selalu benar tentang hal-hal seperti itu, karena mereka telah membantu Shinigami membuat kontrak tersebut dengan manusia dari desa ini. Demi keseimbangan kata mereka. Diperlukan suatu hal untuk melawan Jutsu Terlarang yang mencurangi Shinigami, beberapa jiwa dari Death realmnya telah menetap di dunia ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Namun, Shinigami tidak bisa menghilangkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui dari anak itu, karena berarti akan menghapus segelnya, dan dapat membebaskan Kyuubi lagi!. Shinigami tidak ingin itu, karena dokumen di tangannya sudah cukup merepotkan walau hanya dari penyegelan itu sendiri, ia tidak ingin menambahkan sesuatu yang rumit lainnya.

Biarkan mereka menghadapi situasi ini, dan jika mereka menagatasinya? Maka lebih banyak jiwa yang akan masuk ke dunianya **.**

 **Unknown Place**

Broly mulai membuka matanya, tubuhnya begitu nyeri , dan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah tempat ini adalah neraka bagi semua kejahatan yang ia lakukan bersama ayahnya.

"Huh...? Kosong apakah neraka begini?" kata Broly, lalu ia melihat Kiri dan kanan kemudian ia merasa permukaannya bergetar.

 **"Siapa itu, tunjukan dirimu"** kata sebuah suara, dan merasa rumput yang berwarna Orange bergetar, kekanan dan kiri.

"Siapa Kau. Berani sekali kau meyuruhku. "kata Broly, ia mendengar suara yang menggeram begitu dalam, dan apa yang ia pikir tanah ternyata tubuh seekor binatang yang begitu kuat. Tentu saja dirinya lebih kuat.

" **Bangsat, turun kau dari tubuhku"** kata suara tadi sambil menggeram. Tubuh makhluk itu pun bergatar semakin kencang, yang membuat tubuh Broly jatuh ke bawah dengan keras dan merasakan tubunya basah Karna Ada air. Broly kemudian menatap sekitar dan menemukan dirinya seperti berada di sebuah selokan yang besar. Tak lama ia menatap sepasang mata yang besar pupilnya berwana merah dengan garis vertikal, dan Giginya yang besar seprti siap menerkam dan memakannya, kemudia ia pun merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar. Tetapi hawa tersebut tidak bepengaruh pada dirinya, julukan legendary super saiyan bukanlah hanya sebuah julukan.

"Apa!?, kau Kira dengan tatapanmu dan hawa membunuhmu membuat aku takut.?" Kata broly dengan Nada menantang, sambil menatap muka hewan tersebut, tak lama seluruh tubuh hewan tersebut terlihat. Ia tahu jenis hewan tersebut dan tahu dari klasifikasi hewan ini adalah karena ia telah melihat mereka sebelumnya di berbagai planet. Tentu saja tidak satupun dari mereka yang kuat dan sebesar ini apalagi ekornya dengan jumlah 9.

" **Beraninya kau menghinaku, aku adalah Kyūbi no Yoko yang perkasa yang terkuat dari semua Bijuu. rasakan ini monyet"**

kyūbi pun melancarkan serangan dengan cakarnya, walaupun tubuh Broly tak sekuat dulu saat melawan goku dan lainnya, Karena tubuhnya yang masih cedera. Ia mampu menghindar dan memukulnya membuat Kyūbi terpental itupun tanpa berubah ke mode super saiyan.

"Hanya segitukah kekuatanmu rubah kecil. Hahaha" ledek Broly sambil tertawa.

Mendengar itu. Kyūbu semakin marah, muncul banyak partikel sebesar bola berwarna biru dan merah yang terbuat dari chakra dan di dominasi warna biru, kemudian ekornya berkumpul di depan kepalanya, tak lama sebuah bola besar berwarna ungu kehitaman terbentuk, kemudian bola itu mengecil dan mengecil, kemudian Kyūbi menelannya. Broly penasaran apa yang dilakukan rubah besar tersebut ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya. Perut Kyūbi membesar kemudian naik kedada, Kyūbi pun siap menembakan Bijudamanya. Dan

" **MATI"**

Serangan seperti laser di tembakan. Broly agak terkejut, dengan kondisi badannya yang masih terluka serangan yang akan di terimanya pasti akan sakit seperti neraka (yah walaupun ia belum pernah me sana). Ia pun menggunakan energi shield terbuat dari ki

" **Energy Shield"**

Sebuah Energi berbentuk bulat dengan warna hijua transparan terbentuk di sekitar Broly.

Bijuudama yang bebentuk laserpun berbenturan dengan energi shield milik broly, dan.

" **BOOMMM"**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi, Kyūbi menunggu hasil serangannya. Dan dengan bangga menganngap Manusia setengah monyet mati dan hancur tak tersisa.

" **Hahaha… Rasakan itu monyet, karna telah meremehkanku"**

'Hahahaha…. Cuma seginikah kemampuan rubah sialan"

Terdengar suara yang ia kenali dari tempat ledakan tadi. Kyubin terkejut dan marah, tak lama Broly terlihat tanpa ada luka sedikitpun, dengan sebuah energi berbentuk bola di sekitarnya.

Kyūbi melakukan hal yang sama kalau tadi di telan sekarang bola ungu kehitaman tersebut malah membesar terus membesar (a/n: sama saat naruto vs kyūbi). Broly tersenyum dan ia pun mengumpulkan ki di tangannya terbentuk sebuah bola berwarna hijau sebesar tangannya. Kemudian broly siap melemparnya (a/n: pose broly)

" **Bijūdama"**

" **Eraser Cannon"**

Bijudama milik Kyūbi dan Eraser cannon milik Broly bertemu. Walaupun Eraser cannon milik Broly lebih kecil tapi mampu untuk menahan Bijudama milik Kyūbi. Kyūbi pun terkejut kembali serangan miliknya yang terkuat ditahan oleh serangan milik musuhnya padahal serangan milik Broly sangat kecil dibandingkan miliknya, dan malahan serangannya malah berbalik kearahnya dan semakin cepat.

" **BOOMMM"**

" **Arghhhhhh"**

Bijudamanya mengenai dirinya bersamaan dengan Eraser Canon milik Broly. Tubuhnya begitu sakit, ia terkena serangan yang sangat fatal. Kyūbi pun terjatuh dan pingsan.

* * *

Setelah bebearap jam Kyūbi pun mulai sadar tapi tubuhnya masih sakit dan bahkan hampir tak bisa bergerak

"Kau sudah bangun rubah sialan?"

" **Siapa dirimu sebenarnaya dan energi apa tadi itu buakanlah chakra!?"**

"Aku adalah Broly seorang bangsa saiyan dari planet Vegeta"

Broly pun mulai menjelaskan tentang ki/chi, bangsa saiyan dan semuanya. Kyūbi pun juga menjelaskan semua hal, history, asal usul chakar. Pengetahuan tentang Element Nation. Dan juga membuat rencana Broly untik bergabung dengan Naruto dan menjadikannya The New Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

 **End chapter**

 **Note:**

 **Yo semua giamana Battlenya broly Sama Kyūbi. Udah lama ingin bikin cerita ini tp laptopnya rusak. Sekarang pun belum beli. INI juga saya nulis di android. Jadi agak susah. Nanti update agak lama yah jadi sabar. Dan cerita naruto/Percy Jackson sementara saya gak lanjutin dulu belum Ada mood mau fokus disini dulu. Nanti setelah arch di naruto universe selesai pindah ke dbz jadi masih panjang. Dan yang fans naru/hina dan naru/saku maaf gak Ada di haremnya hahahahaahha... Tenten juga sama. Kalo gak suka gak usah maksa buat di masukin ke harem... Jika Ada kesalah mohon maaf. Ja ne**

 **Read & review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet a Lady and Training**

 **Yo semua... Nih chapter keduanya semoga suka yahhh...**

 **Langsung aja gak pake lama lama**

"Bicara biasa"

" _Dalam hati"_

" **Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"**

" _ **Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**_

 **Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males**

* * *

 **Last**

 **" BOOMMM"**

 **" Arghhhhhh"**

Bijudamanya mengenai dirinya bersamaan dengan Eraser Canon milik Broly. Tubuhnya begitu sakit, ia terkena serangan yang sangat fatal. Kyūbi pun terjatuh dan pingsan.

Setelah bebearap jam Kyūbi pun mulai sadar tapi tubuhnya masih sakit dan bahkan hampir tak bisa bergerak

"Kau sudah bangun rubah sialan?"

 **" Siapa dirimu sebenarnaya dan energi apa tadi itu** **buakanlah chakra!?"**

"Aku adalah Broly seorang bangsa saiyan dari planet Vegeta"

Broly pun mulai menjelaskan tentang ki/chi, bangsa saiyan dan semuanya. Kyūbi pun juga menjelaskan semua hal, history, asal usul chakar. Pengetahuan tentang Element Nation. Dan juga membuat rencana Broly untik bergabung dengan Naruto dan menjadikannya The New Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

 **Now**

 **5 Years Later**

Konohaga Kure, desa yang sangat damai dan hari ini tepat tanggal10 oktober dimana penduduk desa konoha memperingati 5 tahun pahlawan mereka Yondaime Hokage yang telah mengalahkan Kyūbi. Tetapi tidak untuk seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, ia berambut pirang terang spiky, Matanya birseseorang langit, kulitnya putih kecoklatan, mempunyai tanda lahir kumis kucing di pipinya anak itu Bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dan hari pas hari ulang tahunnya.

Jikalau anak lain kalau ulang tahun bahagia, tetapi tidak bagi Naruto, ia harus lari dan bersembunyi dari para penduduk desa juga beberapa shinobi, jika tidak maka ia akan dipukuli, dilempar, ditusuk dan sebagainya hingga hampir mati oleh mereka, ia tidak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi, karena ia tak pernah melakukan hal buruk kepada mereka, bahkan mereka menyebut dirinya Demon (a/n: pake b. Inggris aja. Kalo setan/iblis gak terlalu pantas) katanya dirinya adalah reankarnasi Kyūbi.

Waktu Naruto masih di panti juga ia sering di bully. Makanpun hanya di kasih sisa bahkan gak di kasih. Dan setengah tahun yang lalu ia di usir dari panti, selama 3 hari ia tidur di jalan atau di taman, makan pun harus nyari di tempat sampah walaupun terkadang malah di usir. Untungnya ia di tolong oleh dua orang anbu yang satu berambut putih spiky memakai topeng anjing dan yang satu rambut hitam lurus sampai bahu memakai topeng kucing dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik mereks membawa Naruto kepada Hokage, dan menceritakan masalahya. Kemudian Hokage memberi dirinya sebuah apartemen kecil dan di beri uang setiap minggunya.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto sedang berlari dengan kaki kecilnya ke tempat Hokage, tapi sebelum ia sampai. Ia melihat banyak penduduk desa yang sudah menunggunya, tapi untung saja Naruto langsung sembunyi, Jadi ia tidak ketahuan. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali dan cari tempat lain untuk bersembunyi dan tujuannya adalah hutan. Tapi sebelum masuk hutan ia di cegat oleh seorang shinobi, ia pun terpaksa kembali perumahan, tapi naas bagi Naruto ia masuk ke gang buntu.

Dirinya berbalik dan berharap ada celah untuk kabur, tapi sayang jalan keluar sudah tertutup karena penduduk dan sebagian shinobi sudah ada di belakang. Naruto mulai khawatir dan takut. Tepat saat itu ia melihat bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu besar, ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin keluar.

Dalam dirinya ia merasa darahnya mendidih, seperti ada yang menyuruh dirinya untuk bertarung, semakin lama ia menatap pikirannya mulai tidak sadar.

"Mati kau demon/bocah Kyūbi"

" **Ragghhhhhhh"**

Para penduduk dan shinobi mulai menyerang dan Naruto juga ikut menyerang, dia mengamuk seperti orang kesurupan, dan jika dilihat dengan fokus rambutnya ada yang berubah menjadi hitam.

Para penduduk mulai memukuli Naruto, walaupun begitu Naruto juga memukul balik, dirinya mengamuk tak sadarkan diri, walau merasa sakit Naruto tetap saja memukul salah satu orang dari mereka seperti orang yang tak merasakan sakit.

Satu orang mulai tumbang, lanjut orang kedua, ketiga, keempat sampai kesepuluh Naruto sudah tak kuat, walaupun masuk mode berserk, dirinya kalah jumlah dan akhirnya kalah juga, dan faktor anak kecil yang baru 5 tahun.

Dan jadilah Naruto bulan-bulanan masa yang masih memukulinya, tidak cuma memukul ada beberapa shinobi juga menusuknya menggunakan kunai.

Setelah Naruto hampir mati para warga pun mulai pergi sambil membawa temannya yang telah tumbang dipukuli oleh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mulai membuka matanya walaupun sedikit kabur ia melihat seorang wanita mendekatinya, rambutnya berwarna hitam ia sedikit khawatir karena mungkin dirinya akan di pukuli lagi, kemudian ia menutup matanya karna sudah sangat lelah tapi ia masih merasakan dirinya di angkat dan di gendong ia merasakan kehangatan untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha, seorang mantan elite Jōnin dan sekarang menjadi istri seorang Kepala Clan Uchiha, mempunyai dua anak laki-laki.

Sekarang ia berjalan hendak pulang ke rumah. Ia habis pergi mengunjungi makam temannya Kushina Uzumaki, tak lama dirinya melihat segerombolan orang keluar dari gang yang ia ketahui sebuah gang buntu, bahkan ada beberapa ninja juga.

Ia penasaran apa yang terjadi, dan yang membuat samakin penasaran ialah ada beberapa orang yang terluka. Mungkin ia pikir sebuah perkelahian ataupan lainnya, ia pun mencoba untuk mendekat.

Setelah dekat wajahnya menjadi pucat ia melihat sebuah tubuh yang tergelatak di tanah. Mikoto pun bergegas mendekati tubuh tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tubuh tadi ialah tubuh seorang anak kecil yang masih seumuran dengan anaknya bersimbah darah di tubuhnya.

Anak tersebut mempunyai rambut spiky pirang, dan ada tanda lahir wishkers di pipinya. Betapa kejinya orang tadi membuat seorang anak yang masih kecil menjadi seperti ini.

Mikoto pun bergegas mengecek apakah anak tersebut masih hidup, ia menghela nafas ternyata anak itu masih hidup, kemudian ia langsung membawanya kerumah.

* * *

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, pandangannya masih buram, dan badannya masih merasa sakit. Tapi walaupun begitu badannya tambah kuat sama saat tahun lalu saat pertama kali ia dipukuli dan disisksa sampai hampir mati, ia tak tahu mengapa tapi ia hanya bisa bersukur (a/n: seandainya jika dirinya tau).

Kemudian Naruto duduk dan ia mulai mengecek sekitar, ia merasa dirinya bukan di apartemennya karena ruangannya lebih besar. Lalu ia mengecek tubunya dan melihat banyak perban di badannya, tapi ia merasa lukanya sudah sembuh. Siapapun orang yang mengobatinya ia sungguh berterimaksih.

Kemudian ia ingat sebelum ia pingsan ia melihat sosok wanita yang cantik. Mungkin dialah yang menolong dirinya pikir Naruto. Tak lama ia mendengar suara orang berjalan.

" _Mungkin itu adalah wanita yang membawa dan merawatku_ "

Terdengar suara pintu tergeser. Naruto menatap pintu tersebut dan melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam belah dua sampai dagu, dan panjang rambut belakang sampai pinggul. Tinggi 173, BWH 85-60-76. Ia memakai baju seperti daster warna hitam dan memakai celemek warna putih. Wanita tersebut membawa baskom kecil yang berisi air dan sebuah handuk.

Wanita tersebut agak kaget, karena anak yang tadi malam ia selamatkan sudah sadar. Seharusnya butuh beberapa hari untuk sadar dari kondisi yang parah ia alami.

"Ara... sepertinya kamu sudah bangun". Ucap wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"A-air"

"Ah iya maaf… Akan saya bawakan"

Gak berapa lama wanita tersebut kembali membawa satu gelas air.

"Silahkan"

Tangan kecil Naruto segera mengambil air tersebut.

Glek….. Glek…. Glek….

"Ahhhh…. Segar, maaf merepotkan, terima kasih bibi".

"Ahhh…. Gak papa, nama kamu siapa dek?".

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, kalu bibi?".

"Namaku Uchiha Mikoto"." _Uzumaki!?... Apakah dia anak Kushina dan Minato?.. Tapi kata Hokage-sama mereka semua telah meninggal!_ " pikir Mikoto " _apa mungkin Hokage-sama berbohong dan kalau dilihat-lihat anak ini memang mirip Minato, rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kalau wishkernya gak ada pasti dia menjadi mini Minato,_ ".

"Dimanakah ini Mikoto-san!?"

"Kamu ada di Clan Uchiha Naruto, tepatnya rumahku."

"Wahh.. Besar tidak seperti apartemenku yang kecil."

"Hahh…. Kamu tinggal di apartemen Naruto!?"

"iya… Soalnya 6 bulan yang lalu aku di usir dari panti, aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku".

Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya yang buruk waktu di panti. Mikoto begitu shock mendengar cerita Naruto, anak kecil harus mengalami hal yang menyakitkan.

" _Aku minta maaf Kushina, aku tidak tahu bahwa anakmu masih hidup dan harus mengalami hal yang menyakitkan, aku harus bicara dengan Hokage-sama_ ". Pikir Mikoto

Setelah itu luka Naruto di cek oleh Mikoto, dan sedikit kaget karena lukanya sudah sembuh, ia pikir mungkin itu wajar menjadi seorang Jinchūriki Kyūbi, ya dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto seorang Jinchūki.

Kemudian Mikoto merawat Naruto dan memberinya makan, Berkenalan dengan anaknya Sasuke Uchiha yang seumuran dengan Naruto dan mereka mulai berteman, walau terkadang Sasuke sedikit sombong sama seprti ayahnya Fugaku Uchiha.

Dan terakhir ia bertemu dengan kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha seorang kakak yang baik dan tidak sombong seperti ayahnya dan Sasuke, tapi sayang terkadang sikapnya sangat dingin, manusia tak ada yang sempurna.

Setelah berkenalan dengan keluarganya Mikoto, Naruto di antar pulang ke apaertemennya, dan Mikoto merasa sedih melihat kondisinya, ruangannya kecil, di pintunya banyak tulisan yang rasis seprti.

'Mati kau demon/ bocah Kyūbi'

Ruangnnya berantakan, banyak bekas ramen cup instant, susunya pun hampir basi. 'Kehidupan Perih'. Ia pun mulai membereskan dan membersihkan apartemen Naruto, setelah bersih ia pamit dan mengatakan nanti sore dirinya akan datang membawa makanan. Mikoto pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi ke tempat Hokage untuk berbicara tentang Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Naruto pergi ke kantor milik Hokage. Lalu menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin dan memberitahukan setiap kali dirinya dalam keadaan hampir mati, setelah sembuh ia merasa dirinya menjadi lebih kuat 2x lipat.

Hokage merasa sedih atas hal yang telah terjadi dan minta maaf, tentang kondisi tubuh Naruto, Hokage baru mendengar hal tersebut dan kagum, ia memberi saran untuk bertemu seseorang bernama Maito Gai untuk melatih tubuh dan Bela diri supaya lain kali kejadian tersebut terulang Naruto sudah bisa membela dirinya. Lalu dirinya memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto.

"Bawa ini dan berikan kepada Maito Gai, Naruto"

"Terima kasih kakek Hokage"

Naruto kemudian memeluk Hokage. Lalu pergi menemui orang yang bernama Maito Gai.

"Kembali lagi ke dokumen sialan. Oh Minato kenapa kamu harus meninggal dan srtidaknya bisakah kamu memberiku cara menangani dokumen-dukumen ini". Kata Hokage yang tiap menit selalu gelisah karna dokumen sialan. Andai dia tahu kalau Minato menggunakan Shadow Clone, tapi sayang Hiruzen tidak tahu. Di suatu tempat ada seseorang yang bersin,

 _"hmmm... Mungkin ada orang yang membicarakanku"_

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage untuk bertemu Maito Gai di tempat latihannya. Di perjalanan seperti biasa Naruto selalu di tatap dengan tatapan kebencian, tapi Naruto sudah biasa dengan hal itu jadi dia tidak memperdulikannya.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto sampai di tempat latihan Maito Gai. Tempatnya sangat luas dan di kelilingi pohon di sekitarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya ia menenumakan orang yang ia cari. Rambut hitam kinclong gaya mangkuk. Alisnya begitu tebal seperti ulat bulu, baju spandek hijau, rompi hijau Jōnin yang terbuka, plat besi seperti sabuk tanda Ninja Konoha di pinggangnya di bagian betisnya ada warna kuning bagian dari spandek tersebut.

Ia terlihat sedang latihan mengelilingi lapangan kalau orang normal menggunakan kaki tetapi ia malah menggunakan tangan. Sambil berteriak

"YOUTH"

berkali-kali, mulut Naruto menganga melihat hal itu. Apa yang Hokage tua itu pikirkan. Tapi Naruto hanya percay keputusan Hokage pasti baik. Naruto pun menghampiri orang yang bernama Maito Gai tersebut.

"Permisi apakah anda Maito Gai"

"Yah saya Maito Gai. YOUTH"

 **CLINK**

Sebuah pantulan cahaya dari gigi Gai, dengan pose ciri khasnya

"Woahhh"

Untuk beberapa saat mata Naruto agak buram karna pancaran cahaya kuat yang di pantulkan oleh gigi Gai.

Setelah agak baikan Naruto memberikan sebuah kertas yang di berikan oleh kakek Hokage untuk Maito Gai. Gai maengambil dan mulai membacanya, setelah selesai ia menatap Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun kamu saya terima untuk menjadi muridku untuk sementara ini, dan pakailah baju ini Naruto-kun".

Gai mengeluarkan sebuah baju spandek hijau mirip yang ia kenakan tapi lebih kecil.

"Oh no... Makasih Gai sensei tapi mungkin aku akan pass kalau hal ini"

Naruto bergegas lari agar dirnya terhindar dari spandek yang horror itu, tapi tetap saja Gai sensei lebih cepat dan memaksa dirinya memakai baju yang katanya Youthfull.

"YOSHH. NARUTO-KUN CEPAT LARI MENGITARI LAPANGAN 100X, SPRING OH YOUTH."

muka Naruto lansung pucat ia tak mengira akan sesadis ini. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu Naruto baru selesai, baru saja ia istirahat Gai sensei lansung menyuruhnya push up 500x, sit up 500x, memukul kayu 1000x menendang kayu 1000x.

Setelah sore latihan selesai dan tentu saja ia melepas spandek ketat horror yang ia kenakan tadi. Dalam perjalanan pulang ia bertemu Mikoto-obasan yang mau ke apartemennya membawa bahan masakan untuk membuatkannya makan malam. Naruto bercerita tentang latihannya bersama Gai sensei kepada Mikoto. Dan tentu saja Mikoto tertawa membuat Naruto menjadi malu, tapi pada akhirnya Mikoto menyemangatinya.

2 bulan pun berlalu Naruto kini sudah terbiasa dengan latihan fisik yang di berikan Gai sensei. Dalam 1 minggu hanya sehari ia akan libur dari latihan seperti neraka yang Gai sensei berikan.

Terkadang kalau Gai sensei mendapat misi ia hanya akan latihan ringan saja, lalu pergi ke kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi. Setelah itu ia akan pergi ke rumah Mikoto-chan. Untuk bermain dengan Sasuke atau jika tidak ada hanya bertemu dengan Mikoto-chan. Kalau tidak ia akan pergi ke kantor Hokage-jiji. Dan Hari ini Gai sensei ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"YOSHHH Naruto-kun sekarang sensei akan memberikan dan mengajarkan segel untuk menambah gravitasi,"

"baik Gai sensei"

"YOSHHH Naruto-kun kamu memang penuh dengan YOUTHFULNESS."

Gai sensei mulai menerapkan segel gravitasi pada tangan, badan dan kaki Naruto, semuanya langsung 2x gravitasi bumi. Saat pertama ia langsung merasakan tekanan yang sangat berat sampai membuat Naruto tersujud, maklum Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan tekanan yang ia rasakan, lagipula ia juga masih anak kecil yang baru berumur 5 tahun.

"YOSHHH Naruto-kun sekarang kamu lakukan latihan fisik ini jika kamu sudah terbiasa tambah lagi tekanannya sampai 10 bulan ke depan, setelah itu sensei akan mengajarimu taijutsu kepadamu, YOUTH"

"Baik sensei"

Setelah itu Naruto mulai rutinitasnya, pertama dia merasa sangat susah dan berat tapi ia tetap berusaha, setelah satu bulan ia sudah terbiasa sama seperti tidak ada tekanan yang ia rasakan pertama kali menggunakannya.

Sesuai petunjuk Gai sensei Naruto menambah 1 tekanan kepada segelnya, karena kalau lebih dari itu akan membuat pertumbuhan dirinya terganggu.

Sudah sembilan bulan berlalu saat ini Naruto sudah mencapai 12x garavitasi bumi. Dan ia merasa tubuhnya semakin kuat karena setiap kali ia menambah tekanan dan latihan fisik, ia seperti sudah mau mati, dan ketika sembuh tubuhnya merasa lebih kuat persis sama saat ia hampir mati karna di pukuli oleh penduduk desa saat ulang tahunnya.

Dan saat ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan sekarang ia merasa bisa kabur dari para warga, tapi ia tidak bodoh tepat sebelum malam tiba ia sudah pergi dan bersembunyi di sebuah hutan yang namanya ada di sebuah papan yang bernama Training ground 44.

Tapi saat Naruto pertama masuk hutan, hawa membunuh sudah terasa, karena banyak binatang buas yang siap menyerang siapa saja yang lemah.

Walaupun begitu Naruto merasa ia sedang di awasi oleh seseorang, dan entah kenapa setelah kejadian dirinya masuk mode berserk penciumannya menjadi lebih tajam tapi tak setajam penciuman milik clan Inuzuka.

Dan sekarang ia bisa mencium bau seseorang, lebih tepatnya perempuan, bagaimana ia tahu, ya karena bau perempuan dengan lelaki itu beda, tapi perempuan itu juga seperti ada bau ularnya juga, ia tak tau kenapa.

Jadi ia terus masuk hutan sambil waspada kalau kalau perempuan itu menyerangnya, setelah masuk cukup dalam, ia berhenti

"Keluarlah aku tahu kamu mengikutiku dari tadi"

Tak lama sebuah kunai melesat dan menggores pipinya, membuat sedikit sedikit khawatir berpikir dia adalah salah satu ninja yang akan memukulinya.

Dan tiba-tiba perempuan itu berada di belakangnya dan menjilat darah yang mengalir dari pipi Naruto dan membuatnya agak kaget.

"darahmu enak bocah, hebat kau bisa tau aku mengikutimu, padahal saya sudah menutupi jejak chakra ku"

"Ya aku tak bisa mendeteksi chakra mu, tapi aku tau dari baumu, apa kamu adalah salah satu ninja yang akan memukuliku seperti tahun lalu!?".

Kemudian perempuan itu, melepaskan Naruto dan. Dan memutar tubuh Naruto dan menatap mukanya.

"Apa maksudmu?, tadi waktu kau masuk hutan ini, aku melihatmu dan memutuskan untuk mengikutimu, karna hutan ini sangat berbahaya, siapa yang tak curiga dengan anak kecil berumur 6 tahun masuk hutan ini!, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto memperhatikan perempuan tersebut, wajahnya cantik, rambutnya warna ungu kehitaman, poninya acak menutupi bando dengan tanda konoha, dan panjang pinggirnya sampai dagu, rambutnya di kuncir menyerupai nanas. Memakai tank top, memakai rok mini warna orange, tapi dalamnya memakai celana seperti tank top, dan memakai jaket trench coat, di kakinya memakai pelindung dan memakai sandal shinobi.

"Saya bersembunyi dari kejaran warga dan beberapa ninja yang mengejarku setiap tahun, karena hari ini ulang tahunku dan menganggap aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Kyūbi."

"Ohh…. Jadi kau bocah Kyūbi itu, tenang bocah aku tidak akan melukaimu". ' _Karna kamu sama seprtiku"._

Setelah itu Naruto mendapatkan nama perempuan itu yang bernama Anko Mitarashi. Mereka mulai akrab, dan Naruto bercerita tentang dirinya, sebaliknya juga Anko bercerita tentang dirinya.

Dan menyimpulkan mereka sama-sama jadi korban yang tidak ia lakukan.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka menjadi lebih akrab, terkadang jika Gai sensei mendapatkan misi, Naruto terkadang bertemu dengan Anko.

Naruto meminta Anko untuk melatihnya, jika dengan Gai sensei belajar taijutsu jika dengan Anko dia belajar tekhnik dasar seorang ninja, seperti cara melempar kunai dan shuriken, stealth, dan cakra control.

Walaupun begitu Naruto masih sering pergi ke rumah Mikoto dan berkunjung ke kedai Ramen.

5 bulan berlalu, sekarang Naruto bisa membuat kejutan untuk seorang Chūnin dengan membuka segel gravitasinya. Sekarang segelnya sudah betambah menjadi 20x.

Sekarang taijutsunya dalam level High beginner,

Mampu bersembunyi tanpa ketahuan selama 1 jam sebatas Chūnin kebawah, melempar Kunai dan Shuriken dengan baik, membuat jebakan, dan chakra kontrol sekarang sudah bisa berjalan di pohon.

Butuh 3 bulan ia untuk menguasai chakra kontrol tersebut, 2 bulan membuat daun melayang di jarinya. 1 bulan menguasai berjalan di pohon. Dan sisanya menyempurnakannya.

Walaupun Naruto bisa di bilang seorang genius, tapi soal chakra kontrol ia sangat lambat, karna chakranya yang sangat besar, dan itu mempersulitnya tapi sisi baiknya ya begitulah.

Dan melam ini Naruto habis dari Hokage Monumen, menikmati udara malam dan istirahat dari kerasnya kehidupan dan latihan yang di berikan Gai sensei dan Anko-chan.

Dan sekarang ia hendak pulang karna sudah tengah malam, dan mau tidur karna sudah mengantuk.

Ia menggunakan sebuah jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. Tak berapa lama ia berjalan ia melihat 3 orang ninja laki-laki mengikuti seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk dan perempuan itu sepertinya ninja Konoha, tak seperti ninja di desa ini yang memakai jaket rompi hiaju. Tapi jeket mereka berwarna coklat dan baju spandex warana pink gelap.

Naruto pun curiga, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka tak lupa sambil menyembunyikan chakranya supaya tidak ketahuan.

Setelah tiba di gang yang gelap 3 ninja itu berlari menarik perempuan itu kedalam gang yang gelap tersebut.

Naruto bergegas mendekat tapi masih jauh dan bisa melihat mereka.

Lalu darahnya mendidih melihat apa yang mereka lakukan kepada wanita tersebut, ya mereka mau memperkosa wanita tersebut.

Naruto menunggu waktu yang tepat, kunai sudah ada di tangan siap untuk menikam, segelnya pun di buka supaya lebih cepat. Setelah mereka meleng, Naruto langsung meluncur.

Caarassss

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi, seoarang Chūnin dari desa konoha, hari ini ia telah mempergoki pacarnya Asuma Sarutobi sedang berselingkuh. Dirinya pun marah dan sedih mungkin itu karena Asuma tidak di perbolehkan untuk tidur dengannya, karena dirinya pikir keperawannya khusus jika sudah menikah, tapi malah ini yang ia dapatkan.

Kejadian itu membuat dirinya pergi ke sebuah bar untuk minum sake, ia berharap dengan minum ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Setelah mengahabiskan beberapa botol sake dirinya mabuk parah, lalu ia mebayar minuman itu dan pergi untuk pulang.

Saat beberapa menit ia berjalan berguntai seperti orang mabok pada umumnya, tiabalah di sebuah gang yang gelap.

Seketika ia merasa ada yang menariknya ke arah gang yang gelap tersebut. Dan ia pun kaget karena saat ini ia di posisi mau di perkosa oleh 3 orang ninja dari iwa, ia tak tahu bagaimana ninja dari Iwagakure bisa menyusup ke Konoha.

Dengan kondisi ia sedang mabuk parah, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak bisa melawan, gimanapun ia berontak akhirnya bajunya juga sudah di sobek dan salah satu dari mereka sudah mau memasukan itunya.

Kurenai pun menutup matanya menunggu sakit yang akan ia alami. Tapi seharusnya ia merasa sakit ia malah terkena cipratan seperti darah. Ia pun membuka matanya dan kaget karna salah satu dari mereka sudah tak bernyawa.

* * *

Darah menyemprot dengan deras sampai wajah kedua ninja dan perempuan itu terkena darah pria tersebut, hal membuat kedua ninja lainnya menjadi shock.

Mereka bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya, tetapi sebelum mereka mengambil sebuah kunai, leher salah satu dari kedua pria itu sudah menancap sebuah kunai. tinggal satu orang lagi.

Dengan sigap satu pria yang tersisa itu menyilangkan tangannya ke leher perempuan tersebut.

"tunjukan dirimu, atau kubunuh dia". ancam ninja tersebut.

Naruto pun menampakan dirinya, pria itu kaget ternyata orang yang membunuh pria hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak lebih dari 6 tahun. Itu pun berlaku untuk Kurenai

"Dasar bocah sialan. Kau telah membunuh temanku, tapi tak masalah sekarang kamu harus membiarkanku untuk kabur atau kubunuh perempuan ini"

"Baik, sekarang saya akan menaruh kunai ini ketanah".

Naruto pun mulai menaruh kunainya, akan tetapi saat menyentuh tanah tubuh Naruto sudah seperti ancang-ancang untuk berlalri. Dan

 **Wushhhh**

Dengan cepat tubuh Naruto sudah ada di depan pria tersebut dan, jleb kunai milik Naruto menusuk leher pria itu, dan membuat perempuan itu lepas.

Sesaat perempuan melihat ciri ciri penyelamatnya, Mata biru dan tanda lahir wishkers di pipinya. Setelah itu dirinya jatuh dan pingsan karna mabuk dan shock.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **Okeh semua…. Chapter 2 sudah selesai, chapter ini lebih panjang, dan inspirasinya udah panas lagi, waktu chapter 1 mah belum panas hahaha jdi agak tidak karuan. Dan ada petunjuk apa yang akan terjadi nantinya kan.**

 **Dan tadi klo gak salah ada yang review naru/saku, biar di perjelas tidak, naru/hina kek naru/saku kek enggak.**

 **Dan waktu di chapter 1 kan udah bilang, sementara Naruto primordial god of shinju ane pause dulu, inspirasinya belum dapet, ane pengen lanjutin tapi ya gimana, kalau di kasih ke orang. Ceritanya gak sesuai selera ane Jadi yang fans sabar aja.**

 **Dan nulis di Android juga salah satu kendala karna, seperti Berat, gak Kay laptop.**

 **Udahlah segitu aja, jika ada kata yang kurang enak dan kurang pas mohon di maklumi. Ane hanya manusia, dan masih pemula dan berharap chapter2 selanjutnya lebih baik.**

 **Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Yo…. Maaf yah lama, biasa libur tahun baru, banyak temen ngajak jalan-jalan, udah langsung ajah.**

"Bicara biasa"  
"Dalam hati"  
 **"Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"  
"Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**

Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males

* * *

 **Last**

Dengan sigap satu pria yang tersisa itu menyilangkan tangannya ke leher perempuan tersebut.

"tunjukan dirimu, atau kubunuh dia". ancam ninja tersebut.

Naruto pun menampakan dirinya, pria itu kaget ternyata orang yang membunuh pria hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak lebih dari 6 tahun. Itu pun berlaku untuk Kurenai

"Dasar bocah sialan. Kau telah membunuh temanku, tapi tak masalah sekarang kamu harus membiarkanku untuk kabur atau kubunuh perempuan ini"

"Baik, sekarang saya akan menaruh kunai ini ketanah".

Naruto pun mulai menaruh kunainya, akan tetapi saat menyentuh tanah tubuh Naruto sudah seperti ancang-ancang untuk berlalri. Dan

 **Wushhhh**

Dengan cepat tubuh Naruto sudah ada di depan pria tersebut dan, jleb kunai milik Naruto menusuk leher pria itu, dan membuat perempuan itu lepas.

Sesaat kurenai melihat ciri ciri penyelamatnya, Mata biru dan tanda lahir wishkers di pipinya. Setelah itu Kurenai jatuh dan pingsan karna mabuk.

* * *

 **Now**

Kurenai membuka matanya kemudian duduk melihat sekeliling dan heran ini bukanlah apartemennya, tapi ia mengenal kamar ini. Setelah beberapa menit ia mengingat.

Anko

Yah dirinya ingat, ini adalah apartemen milik temannya yaitu Anko, tapi bagaimana dirinya ada di apartemen milik Anko?.

Kemudian matanya melebar, ia ingat tadi malam dirinya memergoki pacarnya Asuma selingkuh di belakangnya, kemudian dirinya mabuk, dan saat pulang dirinya hampir di perkosa oleh ninja Iwagakure, tapi dirinya di selamatkan oleh seorang anak yang tak lebih dari umur enam tahun.

Ia heran bagaimana anak tersebut bisa membunuh tiga ninja tersebut. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Anko karena dirinya berada disini.

Saat Kurenai sibuk memikirkan itu ia tak sadar bahwa seseorang yang sedang masuk ke dalam,

"Ku…..nai"

"...renai"

"Kurenai!?"

Kata orang tadi, sambil melambai-lambai kan tangan di depan muka Kurenai.

"Ehh… Anko!?"

"Kamu kenapa melamun Nai-chan apa yang kamu pikirkan?".

"Ahhh… Ehhh… Tidak, tidak ada kok"

"yaudahlah, lagi pula kamu tadi malam kenapa sampai mabuk begitu".

Kurenai pun menceritakan tentang Asuma yang berselingkuh, dirinya begitu sedih, galau ingin menangis, Anko pun memuluknya.

"Dasar bajingan, tenang Nai-chan nanti akan ku balas".

Setelah Kurenai selesai menangis, kemudian ia bercerita kembali, bahwa setelah memergoki Asuma, dirinya pergi ke sebuah klub, dan minum sake sampai teler, kemudian mata Kurenai menjadi serius, dirinya menceritakan setelah minum ia mau diperkosa oleh 3 ninja mata-mata Iwagakure, tapi untung saja dirinya di selamatkan oleh seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai mata biru dan tanda wishker di pipinya.

"Ohh… Itu Naruto, tadi malam ia membawamu kemari".

"Oh iya siapa itu Naruto, dan ada hubungan apa denganmu!?"

Anko pun meceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

* * *

Hari ini Naruto disuruh Hokage-jiji untuk pergi ke akademi, walaupun akademi ninja sudah di tutup 3 bulan yang lalu, itu supaya Naruto bisa mendapatkan teman yang sebayanya.

Naruto disuruh membawa sebuah surat untuk diserahkan kepada Iruka seorang ninja yang menjadi guru di akademi tersebut.

Tak berapa lama Naruto pun sampai pada akademi ninja tersebut dan langsung menuju kelas yang di bicarakan Hokage-jiji.

Setelah ketemu Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang kelas tersebut.

Knock

Knock

"Masuk"

Terdengar seseorang menyuruhnya masuk.

Naruto pun bergegas masuk, dan melihat anak-anak dari Klan seperti temannya, Sasuke. Bahkan ada juga anak dari orang biasa yang sedang belajar untuk menjadi seorang ninja.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu nak"

" _Hmmmm… Dia pasti Iruka sensei yang Hokage-jiji bicarakan, ciri-cirinya sama, mempunyai bekas luka di hidungnya"_

"Ah… Iya maaf, Hokage-sama menyuruhku memberikan ini"

Naruto memberikan surat dari Hokage-jiji yang ia suruh berikan kepada Iruka sensei.

Iruka mengambil surat itu, dan membacanya sedangkan Naruto menunggu sampai selesai, sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang akan jadi teman sekelasnya.

Naruto mendapati calon teman sekelasnya ada yang tidur, ada yang makan snack, ada yang diam saja, ada yang mencoba mendekati sasuke, ada yang mukanya memerah gak jelas, ada yang bicara sama anjing, dan membuat kelas ini semakin ribut gak jelas.

"Kalian semua diam"

iruka sensei berbicara dengan nada yang agak keras, tapi tak ada respon dan masih ribut.

"Semuanya diam" suranya lebih keras, tapi tetap saja.

" **DIAAAAAMMMM"**

Teriak Iruka sensei sampai kepalanya menjadi besar mukanya merah seperti mau meledak, dan semua anak-anak itu pun langsung pada diam semua.

"Semua kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini ,Nar-"

"Sensei itu tak adil testnya kan 3 bulan yang lalu, dan kenapa dia tak ikut tes seprti kita"

Sela seorang anak memakai jaket bulu, membawa anjing putih di atas kepalanya, dan di pipinya ada tato seperti taring berwarna merah di pipinya, mempunyai mata yang pupilnya bergaris vertikal.

"Iya betul itu"

"Iya betul"

"Betul"

Kata anak-anak lain ya kecuali beberapa, deperti yang sibuk dengan tidur, gak peduli, makan, terlalu malu, dan ada yang mencoba mengusir para fangirl, juga yang mencoba membuat seseorang berkencan dengannya.

" **DIAAMMMM"**

jurus yang menakutkan itu pun keluar lagi, dan anak-anak pun juga diam kembali.

"Memang benar apa yang kau katakan Kiba, tapi dia dikirim langsung oleh Hokage-sama langsung"

"Apa Hokage-sama?... Mungkinkah dia kuat, ataukah dia lebih kuat dari Sasuke/Sasuke-kun"

Semua anak, pada bisik bisik membicarakan Naruto.

"Okeh sekarang perkenalkan dirimu di depan"

"Baik sensei"

"yo salam kenal aku Naruto Uzumaki, saya suka ramen, latihan, dan hobi saya adalah makan ramen dan latihan, dan cita-cita ku jadi Hokage ttebayo". Sambil senyum khas Naruto.

"Terima kasih, silahkan duduk di tempat yang masih kosong Naruto"

Naruto berjalan ke arah kursi yang masih kosong sebelah kiri anak yang dari tadi tidur, rambutnya seperti nanas, dan sebelah kananya ada anak yang makan snack yang kayaknya gak abis-abis, badannya gemuk, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan di pipinya ada tanda seperti lingkaran kayak obat nyamuk.

Saat sampai Naruto langsung duduk dan menyapa

"Yo… Nama kalian siapa"

"Zzzzz…Shikamaru Nara .. Merepotkan..zzzz"

" saya 'munch' 'munch' Choji 'munch' 'munch' Akimichi 'munch' 'munch' "

"Ahhh… OK.. Hahaha…"

Naruto pun mendengarkan pelajaran yang di ajarkan Iruka sensei yang seperti sebuah pidato yang sangat membosankan, dan tak tau kenapa mata Naruto malah menjadi mengantuk, seperti ada sebuah mantra yang membuat dirinya tampak lelah, matanya mulai berat dan tak bisa menhindarinya, dan dalam hitungan ketiga Naruto pun mulai tidur.

1

2

3

"Zzzzzzzzz.. Ramenzzzz"

Naruto pun tertidur dengan pulas.

 **Ringggggg**

Bel berbunyi menandakan bergantinya pelajaran.

Naruto kini berada di training ground milik akademi, karena sekarang pelajaran taijutsu, melempar kunai dan shuriken dan ninjutsu.

"Okeh anak-anak pelajaran pertama adalah melempar kunai dan shuriken, dan saya akan di temani Mizuki sensei"

Sementara Iruka menjelaskan, Mizuki seorang pria berbadan besar berotot seperti seorang olahragawan, rambutnya berwarna putih belah dua, panjangnya sampai leher. Memakai jaket Konoha, dia sedang memperhatikan para murid katanya ada murid pindahan dan itu adalah si Kyūbi brat.

" _Nah itu dia si bocah Kyūbi, aku akan membuatnya menderita dan membuatnya tidak lulus, hahahahaha"_

Dia tertawa jahat dalam hati, dia begitu benci Dengan yang namanya Naruto sampai ingin menyiksa lalu membunuhnya dengan perlahan.

Para murid mulai maju satu persatu, ada yang berhasil ada juga yang masih kurang bagus, dan sekarang giliran Naruto untuk unjuk gigi, dan

 **Woossshhh**

 **Woossshhh**

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

Naruto S 8/10, K 7/10

Sasuke S 9/0, K 10/10

Shikamaru S 6/10, K 6/10

Kiba S 7/10, K 7/10

Choji S 7/10, K 6/10

Shino S 8/10, K 9/10

Ino S 7/10, K 7/10

Sakura S 7/10, K 7/10

Hinata S 8/10, K 7/10

Naruto melihat hasilnya, ia sengaja menahan diri karena Hokage-jiji menyuruhnya, dirinya tak tahu mengapa Hokage-jiji menyuruh begitu tapi ia yakin pasti demi dirinya, dan ia hanya boleh mengeluarkan semuanya jika nanti kelulusan tiba.

Sedangkan para fans girl berteriak bagaimana kerennya Sasuke-kun, Naruto hanya gelengkan kepalanya saja, dasar fans girl.

Selanjutnya taijutsu, mereka akan melawan Mizuki sensei satu persatu, Sasuke maju duluan.

Sasuke maju kedepan Mizuki sensei, mereka memberi penghormatan, dan Sasuke menyerang duluan sementara Mizuki sensei tetap diam di tempat ia akan menahan diri melawan sasuke dan bermain cantik, agar membuat Sasuke kelihatan lebih hebat,

Sasuke memulai dengan mecoba meninju wajah Mizuki sensei, tapi Mizuki sensei menghindar dengan mudah, kemudian Sasuke mencoba menendang dengan kaki kanan, tapi berhasil di tangkis, Tanpa di sadari Sasuke loncat dengan memutar tubuhnya membuat kaki kirinya berada di atas dan tendangannya mengenai wajah Mizuki sensei, tapi Mizuki sensei sengaja melakukan itu karena dengan mudah dirinya bisa menghindari tendangan sasuke tadi.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun sungguh hebat/keren/Cool"

Para fans girl mulai bersorak kembali mengatakan mantra.

Setelah Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna, ia bergegas untuk kembali menyerang, tapi Mizuki menangkisnya lalu menyerang balik Mizuki menendang tubuh Sasuke dan terpental.

Giliran Shikamaru, tapi dia malah menyerah dan bilang Merepotkan

Choji sama kaya Shikamaru, dia juga menyerah dan bilang dia tidak suka kekerasan.

Kiba lumayan, dia mampu bertahan tapi tak bisa mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pun.

Sekarang giliran Naruto dan entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini, jadi Naruto lebih berhati-hati, untuk sementara segelnya tidak di lepas terlebih dahulu, dia akan menggunankannya jika dalam keadaan terpojok saja.

Mizuki merasa senang akhirnya dirinya bisa memukul habis si bocah Kyūbi yang sangat ia benci itu, dirinya akan membuat si bocah Kyūbi menderita disini.

Mereka bersiap dan memberi hormat, beda dengan murid lainnya Naruto tidak langsung menyerang, dirinya sedang mengobservasi dan membuat sebuah rencana.

Tak sabar Mizuki sensei langsung menyerang, dengan refleks Naruto loncat kebelakang, tak berhenti disitu Mizuki melancarkan tendangannya ke tubuh Naruto tapi berhasil di tangkisnya, Naruto menyerang balik dengan melompat dan memutar badannya mengicar lehernya, tapi dengan mudah Mizuki menghindarinya, Naruto menjauh bersalto kebelakang, tapi Mizuki kembali menyerang dengan kecepatannya yang cepat, dan

Gurkkk

Perut Naruto terkena tinju dari Mizuki mulutnya mengeluarkan ludah, tak berhenti di situ Mizuki menedang wajah Naruto dengan keras dan terlempar lumayan jauh, Mizuki tak memberi kesempatan dirinya langsung melesat kembali ke arah Naruto, tapi saat sebelum Mizuki menyerang Naruto Iruka sudah menahannya,

"Cukup Mizuki kita memberi pelajaran kepada murid bukan untuk mau memukulinya"

"Ohhh, maaf Iruka aku terlalu bersemangat hehehe" " _beruntung kau demon jika tidak ada iruka kau sudah habis"_

Tubuh Naruto lumayan sakit, dia tak menyangka Mizuki sensei seserius itu melawannya, " _mungkin di adalah salah satu ninja yang menyerangku, jika memang dia salah satunya, aku harus berhati-hati"_

Kemudian dilanjutkan ke pelajaran basic Ninjutsu, ialah

 **Bunshin no Jutsu**

 **Henge no Jutsu**

 **Kawrimi no Jutsu**

Sekarang mereka mempraktekannya satu persatu, Sasuke mampu melakukannya dengan baik tanpa masalah, dan malah membuatnya menjadi sedikit sombong, dan para fansgirl pun kembali Menyorakinya, dan semua anak lain juga sama cukup baik, tapi tak sebaik Sasuke.

Dan sekarang giliran Naruto, ia sudah berlatih Chakra control dengan Anko selama 5 bulan, tapi ia masih belum bisa menguasai Bunshin no Jutsu, katanya Chakranya masih terlalu besar dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Naruto sekarang coba buat sebuah Bunshin"

"Baik Iruka sensi, **Bunshin no Jutsu** "

 **Pooff**

Muncul bunshin yang identik dengan Naruto tapi bunshinya malah tidak bergerak dan seperti pingsan, semua anak pada tertawa, kecuali Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Hinata,sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai karena dirinya merasa lebih hebat daripada Naruto.

Hahahha, dasar Dobe

Itulah yang dikatakan para anak-anak lainnya, dan mulai saat itulah asal usul Naruto di panggil Dobe.

" _Hahahaha dasar Kyūbi brat begitu saja gak bisa,"_ pikir seseorang yang berambut putih

Lanjut Naruto mempraktekan Henge ia berubah menjadi Hokage, kemudian Kawarimi juga mampu ia praktekan dengan baik.

Setiap hari Naruto pergi pemanasan setelah selesai ia akan berangkat ke akademi, hanya saja setelah pelajaran di kelas, para murid hanya sparing atau hanya latihan saja, Naruto sering mengalahkan Sasuke, dan juga si manusia anjing Kiba yang tak pernah menang melawan Naruto kalau hanya Taijutsu. Dan saat pulang ia akan latihan sampai sore sekitar jam 7 malam karena Mikoto-obaasan datang pada jam itu untuk memasakan makan malam.

* * *

 **7 months later**

Saat ini Akademi sedang libur, Gai-sensei juga sedang ada misi, jadi Naruto berlatih bersama Anko-neesan dan baru saja selesai lalu mereka berdua pergi ke warung dango yang jadi langganannya Anko-neesan.

Setelah sampai Anko langsung memesan dango yang lumayan banyak, Naruto juga sama tetapi Ramen tetap nomer satu baginya.

Tak lama mereka Kedatangan tiga Onee-san yang seumuran dengan Anko dan cantik.

Pertama Naruto mengenalnya, ia adalah Kurenai wanita berkulit putih ramping. Dia memiliki rambut sedikit acak berwarna hitam sampai punggung, mata pupilnya berwarna merah. Dia memakai Make-up yang terdiri dari lipstik merah dan eye shadow ungu.(a/n: maaf pakaiannya gak ane deskripsikan, ribet).

Selanjutnya dia memiliki rambut panjang sampai pinggang dengan poni yang acak, berwarna ungu gelap, kulitnya berwarna putih kecoklatan memakai lipstick merah, memakai jaket hijau khas Konoha(a/n: sengaja gak pakai pakaian anbu karena sedang gak ada misi), dia membawa sebuah Katana di punggungnya.

Yang terakhir dia memiliki rambut cokelat panjang dengan gaya ponytail dengan dua untaian rambut membingkai di wajahnya, matanya hitam besar. Dia juga memakai lipstik warna terang dan memiliki tato taring seperti dari clan Inuzuka umunya pada kedua pipinya. Dia memakai jaket Konoha dan resletingnya terbuka hingga belahan dadanya telihat. Dia juga memakai sepasang celana pendek yang hanya sampai di atas lutut, memakai perban di tangan kanan tepat di bawah tato yang bermotif bunganya, dia ditemani dua anjing besar di belakangnya.

"Nai-chan, Yougao-chan, Hana-chan mau gabung!?"

"Ohhhh…. Anko, baiklah kami akan gabung"

Mereka mendatangi Naruto dan Anko, Kurenai duduk di sebelah Naruto, dan yang dua lainnya di samping Anko.

"Naruto apa kabar, gimana latihannya sama Anko"

"Aku baik Kurenai-nee, dan latihannya seperti biasa"

"Baguslah terus semangat, ngomong -ngomong kenalkan mereka adalah temanku dan Anko, yang rambut ungu bernama Yugao Uzuki, dan satunya Hana Inuzuka"

"Yoo…. Aku Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan oneesan yang cantik seperti kalian" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya yang seperti rubah.

Kyahhh...Kawaii

Keempat gadis berpikiran sama saat melihat senyuman Naruto dan membuat mereka menjadi blushing.

" _Jika aku tidak bersama Hayate aku pasti sudah membuat dirinya menjadi milikku dan sepertinya yang lain juga memiliki pikiran yang sama"._

" _untung saja aku sudah putus sama si brengsek Asuma, jadi aku bisa memilikinya saat besar nanti kyaaa….,"._

" _Awww mirip seperti rubah…. Aku harus bisa memilikinya dia adalah calon Alpha kalau sudah besar, aku bisa merasakannya"._

" _khukhukhu….. Foxy-kun akan aku buat dia menjadi miliku"_

Mata mereka saling bertatapan dan seperti mengeluarkan listrik, kecuali Yugao karena dia sudah bersama Hayate, jadi saat ini dia mundur dari persaingan.

Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding seperti ada yang mau melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kasihan Naruto yang ia maksud berada di dekatnya.

Mereka menjadi lebih akrab dengan Naruto, tentang Hana-neesan Naruto sangat senag karena dia sangat baik, dan sedikit kaget karena ternyata dia adalah kakak dari Kiba, tapi lain daripada kiba yang songong, sombong dan mesum, Hana-neesan malah lebih kalem.

Tentang Yugao-neesan, dia diberitahu Kurenai-neesan bahwa Yugao-neesan adalah seorang Anbu, itu membuat Naruto teringat, dulu ia pernah di selamatkan oleh seorang anbu yang memiliki ciri-ciri hampir sama dengan Yugao-neesan, kecuali mukanya karena di tutup dengan topeng kucing.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi Yugao menjawab iya, katanya dulu ia pernah di tugaskan untuk mengawasi diri Naruto jika sedang tidak ada misi. Itu membuat Naruto senang karena ia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang pernah menyelamatkan dirinya dulu.

Saat itu juga Naruto memohon kepada Yugao-neesan supaya mengajarinya kenjutsu jika ada waktu luang dari misi anbunya.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan tadi, Naruto juga sesekali mengunjungi Klan Inuzuka untuk bertemu Hana-oneesan, dan berkenalan dengan ibunya yang bernama Tsume Inuzuka ia mempunyai kemiripan dengan Kiba, kecuali sifatnya, rambutnya yang keliahatan liar dan matanya mirip seperti Kiba yaitu pupil nya bergaris vertikal.

* * *

Suatu hari Naruto pernha main kerumah Mikoto-obasan, ia merasa semua orang menjadi lebih dingin terutama Itachi kecuali Mikoto-obasan dan Sasuke, ia jarang melihat Itachi-san di Clan, dan ketika ia bertanya ke Mikoto-obasan ia hanya menjawab 'tidak apa-apa, sekarang Itachi lebih sibuk' hanya itu, tapi Naruto merasa ada yang aneh jadi ia akan lebih waspada.

Dan sore ini Naruto mempunyai firasat yang sangat buruk, di tambah biasanya jam segini Mikoto-obasan berkunjung dan memasak makanan, dan sekarang sudah jam 08:30, Naruto pun pergi menuju Clan Uchiha, setelah sampai firasatnya pun benar, disini benar-benar sepi tidak seprti biasanya tidak ada satupun warung yang buka jalanan pun gelap, dan seketika ia mengingat Mikoto-obasan, Sasuke, dan Itachi-san

Naruto melepas semua segel gravitasinya ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa, ia langsung bergegas menuju ke rumah Mikoto-obasan, setelah sampai ia bergegas menuju kamar Mikoto-obasan dan Fugaku-san.

Dan setelah sampai

 **Braakkk**

Naruto mendobrak masuk, dan ia melihat Fugaku-san sudah bersimbah darah.

Darah Naruto mulai mendidih kemudian ia melihat seseorang di belakang Mikoto-obasan membawa sebuah Tantō dan yang membuat Naruto lebih marah adalah seseorang tersebut tak lain ialah ITACHI sendiri.

"Tidak Naruto cepat pergi," teriak Mikoto. "Itachi aku mohon nanti kau jangan bunuh Naruto" kata Mikoto pelan

"Baik Ibu, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat agar membuat ibu tidak merasa sakit"

Kemarahan Naruto semakin besar, Rambut hitamnya menjadi lebih banyak dan lebih acak-acakan, pupilnya berubah menjadi merah dan garis vertikal d tengahnya, wishkernya lebih tebal, giginya keluar taring, kukunya menjadi panjang seperti cakar. dan tanpa di ketahui oleh Naruto muncul sebuah benjolan kecil di atas pantatnya.

Tepat sebelum Tantō milik Itachi menusuk ibunya, Naruto sudah berada di depannya, dan memukul Itachi, Itachi yang terkejut dengan hal itu, ia tidak sempat menghindar ataupun menangkisnya, dan membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

Naruto tak memberi kesempatan sambil berteriak seperti orang yang sedang mengamuk, tapi Itachi sudah berasiap dan sharingan sudah ia aktifkan, setiap serangan Naruto ia mampu menghindar dan menangkisnya bahkan ia juga mendaratkan pukulan ataupun tendangan ke Naruto, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Naruto bergeming seperti tak merasakan sakit.

Melihat kejadian itu Mikoto kaget dan shock Naruto berubah menjadi seperti itu, terutama rambutnya yang tiba-tiba ada yang berubah menjadi hitam, kalau perubahan lainnya ia maklumi karena dirinya tahu kalau Naruto seorang Jinchuriki.

Setelah 20 menit mereka bertarung Itachi sudah agak kelelahan dan ia merasa saatnya menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan, tapi setelah mengaktifkannya ia melihat Naruto sudah mulai sadarkan diri dan melemah, inilah saatnya, dan mencoba membuat Naruto pingsan.

Dengan cepat ia memukul punggung Naruto yang lebih tepatnya di bawah leher, dan membuatnya agak tak sadar.

Itachi merasa cukup dan kembali ke arah ibunya untuk menyelesaikan misinya, dan sudah kembali di belakang Mikoto.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, terima kasih telah mencoba melindungiku, tapi spertinya sia-sia jadi selamat tinggal"

"M-mikoto-o-obasan j-jangan pergi, I-itachi-san a-ku mohon j-jangan"

"Maaf Naruto tapi aku harus"

"Nii-san!?"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain ialah Sasuke, berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi Ni-san, malam ini begitu aneh"

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba menggores pipi Sasuke dan menancap di pintu, kemudian Itachi berada di depan Sasuke yang masih shock.

Mata Mangekyou Sharingan milik Itachi menatap mata Sasuke, dan membuatnya masuk dalam genjutsu (a/n: sama kaya di canon)

Tubuh Sasuke tergeletak ke tanah, kemudian dia harus kembali menyelesaikan misinya, sedangkan Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Baru saat sudah dekat, kelihatannya ia sudah terlambat karena ia merasakan para Anbu dan juga Hokage sudah datang, kemudian ia menatap ibunya dan tersenyum sambil air matanya menetes.

"Maaf kaa-san sepertinya aku harus pergi, jaga Sasuke dan Naruto"

"Yahhh, baik sochi-kun"

Itachi memeluk ibunya terakhir kali sebelum dirinya pergi.

Tak lama Hokage dan para anbu sudah datang ke lokasi, dan melihat Mikoto Uchiha Sedang mengusap kepala Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **End**

 **Yahhh begitulah, dan perubahannya juga mulai terlihat, jadi gak usah protes, ntar perubahan sempurnanya udah gak lama lagi tapi gak bakal saya kasih tau kapan yang pasti saat udah lulus ujian genin.**

 **Read then review,**

 **Gak papa walau review next juga, asal jangan flames tapi kalau itu membantu gak papa, kritik dan saran sialahkan review ajah. Maaf jika kata-katanya masih kurang tepat saya masih belajar. Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Bicara biasa"  
 _"Dalam hati"_  
 **"Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"  
** _ **"Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**_

Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males

* * *

 _ **Last**_

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, terima kasih telah mencoba melindungiku, tapi spertinya sia-sia jadi selamat tinggal"

"M-mikoto-o-obasan j-jangan pergi, I-itachi-san a-ku mohon j-jangan"

"Maaf Naruto tapi aku harus"

"Nii-san!?"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain ialah Sasuke, berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi Ni-san, malam ini begitu aneh"

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba menggores pipi Sasuke dan menancap di pintu, kemudian Itachi berada di depan Sasuke yang masih shock.

Mata Mangekyou Sharingan milik Itachi menatap mata Sasuke, dan membuatnya masuk dalam genjutsu (a/n: sama kaya di canon)

Tubuh Sasuke tergeletak ke tanah, kemudian dia harus kembali menyelesaikan misinya, sedangkan Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Baru saat sudah dekat, kelihatannya ia sudah terlambat karena ia merasakan para Anbu dan juga Hokage sudah datang, kemudian ia menatap ibunya dan tersenyum sambil air matanya menetes.

"Maaf kaa-san sepertinya aku harus pergi, jaga Sasuke dan Naruto"

"Yahhh, baik sochi-kun"

Itachi memeluk ibunya terakhir kali sebelum dirinya pergi.

Tak lama Hokage dan para anbu sudah datang ke lokasi, dan melihat Mikoto Uchiha Sedang mengusap kepala Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

 **Start**

* * *

Sudah 4 tahun sejak kejadian pembantaian Clan uchiha, kini Naruto sudah berumur 12 tahun.

Tidak banyak hal yang terjadi sejak kejadian itu, hanya saja 1 tahun lalu latihan dengan Gai sensei menjadi lebih jarang karena, Gai sensei mendapatkan sebuah tim, jadi Gai sensei menjadi lebih sibuk, walaupun begitu ia sering sparing sama ke-3 muridnya itu. Khusunya kembaran Gai-sensei yang begitu mirip hanya beda di matanya saja yang lebih besar dari Gai sensei..

Tingkat Taijutsu Naruto juga sudah meningkat menjadi High Chūnin - Low Jōnin, hal itu membuat Gai sensei begitu bangga pada dirinya, karena Gai sensei sendiri butuh waktu yang lebih lama. Segel gravitasinya juga sudah mencapai 50x, sebenarnya saat umur 11 tahun dirinya mencapai tingkat itu, tapi ketika dirinya tekanannya Gai sensei melarang hal tersebut, karena dapat membahayakan tubuhnya yang masih kecil.

Latihan dengan Anko-neesan juga sudah meningkat, sekarang ia mampu membuat sebuah bunshin dengan mudah, karena chakra kontrolnya yang sudah meningkat.

Stealthnya juga sudah meningakat dan ada di tingakat low Jōnin. Hubungan dengan Anko-neesan juga sekarang lebih aneh, terkadang Anko-neesan sering merayunya, memeluknya sampai dapat merasakan payudaranya, bahkan dirinya pernah di cium oleh Anko-neesan, tentu saja itu membuat membuat dirinya blushing.

Gak cuma Anko-neesan, Kurenai-neesan, Hana-neesan juga sama bahkan IBUNYA, Tsume-obasan juga melakukaanya. Dia adalah seorang remaja yang sehat ya tentu saja terkadang anunya menjadi keras.

Kemudian latihan Kenjutsu, ia sekarang sudah mampu meyeimbangi pergerakan Yugao-nee, tapi itu hanya sebentar, tapi kalau dirinya melepas segel gravitasinya dirinya mampu membuat kejutan kepada Yugao-nee.

Naruto juga bertemu dengan Hayate-san pacar dari Yugao-nee, dia adalah orang yang baik bahkan Naruto sering sparing dengannya, tapi gak tau kenapa dia sering sekali batuk, yahh walaupn begitu itu bukan urusan dia, dirinya hanya bisa berharap Hayate-san cepat sembuh.

Di akademi Naruto sangat akrab dengan Shikamaru, dan Choji, dengan kiba Naruto tidak teralalu akrab, karena dia sombong dan juga mesum, Naruto hanya menghormatinya karena Hana-neesan dan Tsume-obasan. Sedangkan dengan perempuan hanya akrab dengan Ino yah walaupun obsesinya kepada Sasuke itu yang mengganggu.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke kini semakin jauh, karena kejadian mengenai klannya, bahkan dengan ibunya pun menjadi lebih dingin, hanya pulang untuk makan lalu pergi latihan.

Hal itu membuat Mikoto-obasan menjadi sedih, dan tentu saja membuat Naruto marah, beberapa kali Naruto berusaha membujuk Sasuke tapi sifatnya tidak berubah, hanya terobsesi membunuh Itachi, Itachi, dan Itachi.

Jadi untuk menghibur Mikoto-obasan setiap pulang latihan Naruto akan mampir dan menemaninya. Pernah beberapa kali ia melihat beberapa orang pria datang ke rumah Mikoto-obasan, pertama mereka mengobrol tapi lama-lama Mikoto-obasan menjadi marah. Kalau tidak salah tentang CRA dan muncul sebuah nama Danzo-sama, ia merasa ada hal aneh tentang orang yang bernama Danzo tersebut.

Jadi jika suatu hari ia bertemu atau hal lainnya dengan orang tersebut, Naruto harus berhati-hati.

* * *

Dua hari lagi tes kelulusan akan di laksanakan, para murid di pulangkan lebih awal, dan kebetulan Anko-neesan, dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk, apalagi Gai sensei dia harus melatih muridnya.

Jadi sekarang Naruto lebih bersantai, dan pergi ke rumah Mikoto-obasan untuk menemaninya, karena dirinya tahu Sasuke pasti sedang menjadi Emo dan berlatih di suatu tempat.

Saat sampai ia merasa rumahnya lebih sepi, dan Mikoto-obasan juga tak terlihat, tapi pintu rumah juga tidak dikunci. Dia menjadi curiga jangan-jangan Mikoto-obasan dalam bahaya.

Ia pun bergegas masuk tapi tidak lupa masuk stealth mode, agar jika ada musuh dia bisa memberi kejutan.

Saat masuk lebih dalam sampailah Naruto pada kamar Mikoto-obasan dan ia mendengar sebuah desahan.

Naruto langsung berpikir itu suara Mikoto-obasan, pintunya pun agak kebuka sedikit. " _Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang menyakiti Mikoto-obasan"_ , pikir Naruto.

Tak mau membuang waktu Naruto mendekat dengan tanpa suara langkah kaki, setelah di depan pintu dirinya mengintip dan kaget, mukanya menjadi merah, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, dan ada sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah.

Itu di karenakan Naruto melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tiada tara, Mikoto-obasan sedang telanjang, mukanya yang biasa kalem, anggun kini berganti menjadi mesum, matanya merem melek, tangan kanannya memainkan buah dadanya, sedangkan yang kiri memainkan bagian bawahnya.

Tanpa sadar tongkat Naruto yang keras itu di kelauarkan, ia bermain dengan tongaktnya itu, dia tak tau apa yang ia lakukan, tapi pemandangan ini persis seperti dalam sebuah buku yang berwarna orange milik Hokage-jiji.

Setelah beberapa lama,Mikoto-obasan berteriak dan keluar cairan dari miliknya. Naruto juga merasakan ada yang mau keluar.

" _Oba-san, oba-san, oba-saaan'_

 **Ughhh**

 **Crot crot**

Cairan putih keluar dari milik Naruto, ia melihat ke bawah, ia berniat membersihkannya. Tapi

"Aku pulang"

Terdengar suara Sasuke masuk ke Rumah, Naruto bergegas merapikan dirinya dan berlari ke dapur untuk berpura-pura mencari makanan dan tak terjadi apa-apa, kalau Sasuke tahu wah, bisa gawat.

Saat Naruto sudah pergi ia tak melihat Mikoto yang sudah memakai pakaian menginjak cairan milik Naruto, dan sempat melihat dirinya berlari, Mikoto tahu cairan apa itu, dan tersenyum.

"Fufufu… Naruto-kun kamu bocah mesum nakal"

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk berasama Mikoto-obasan, Sasuke sudah pergi dari tadi dia hanya meminta di buatkan bekal buat makan siang dan malam juga memberi tahu ibunya kalau dia akan pulang malam karena mau latihan.

Naruto merasa gugup, ya tahu sendiri lah tadi dirinya tidak sengaja mengintip ibu temannya sedang melakukan itu yang dikatakan buku orange yang pernah ia baca itu, dan tentu saja dirinya adalah remaja yang normal.

"Nee, Naruto kun tadi kau melihatnya kan"

"A-apa maksudmu Obasan"

Naruto menjadi tambah gugup setelah Mikoto-obasa bilang begitu, apalagi dia tidak memaki pakaian yang biasanya yaitu daster dan celemek, tapi malah memakai pakaian yang sedikit lebih ketat, membuat lelukan tubuhnya terlihat.

Walaupun Mikoto-obaasan sudah mempunyai dua anak tapi tetap sexy, Mikoto-obasan juga membuat pose yang sangat sexy dan pakaiannya yang sengaja sedikit dibuka olehnya, membuat belahannya semakin terlihat, dan membuat adik kecil Naruto menjadi bangun tegang ingin keluar dari kandang.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun, jangan berbohong"

"a-aku tidak m-mengerti apa yang engaku b-bicarakan o-obasan"

"ohhh…. Naruto-kun kamu tahu apa yang aku maksud, lagian tadi di depan pintu oba-san menginjak sebuah cairan kental berwarna putih, Naruto-kun"

Mata Naruto melebar, mukanya semakin merah, ia tak mengira Mikoto-obasan akan menginjak cairan itu, Naruto merasa menjadi malu. Kemudian ia merasakan adiknya ada yang megang, dan Naruto melihat tangan milik Mikoto-obasan.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun, sepertinya disini ada yang megeras, setidaknya yang disini lebih jujur, ufufufu" " _wahh… dia mempunyai sesuatu yang besar walau umur segini, beda dengan Sasuke, bagaimana nanti kalau besar, ohh maaf kan aku Kushina, sepertinya aku akan mengambil keperjakaan anakmu"_

"O-oba-san, a-ku minta m-maaf"

"Ohhh… Naruto-kun gak apa, oba-san juga tidak keberatan ko" wajah Mikoto kemudian mendekat dan membisikan

"NA-RU-TO-KUN"

"O-oba-sa-...mmmhhh"

Naruto kaget tiba-tiba Mikoto-obasan menciumnya, Naruto dapat merasakan bibirnya Mikoto-obasan terasa lembut.

Pertama Naruto menolak tapi lama-lama dirinya mencium balik, lidahnya berdual untuk mendominasi, semakin lama nafsu sudah mengendalikan pikirannya, seperti sebuah insting dan harus menaklukan wanita di depannya.

Setelah puas berciuman, tangan Mikoto melepas celana Naruto lalu membuangnya entah kemana karena tak peduli mereka berdua sudah di kendalikan oleh Nafsu. Kemudian sebuah boxer juga melayang.

Mikoto kaget ternyarta besar tongkat Naruto lebih besar dari perkiraan panjangnya sekitar 7 inchi, lebarnya 1,5 inchi (a/n: 1 inch= 2,5 lebih sedikit) bahkan bekas suaminya saja yang sudah dewasa hanya 5 inchi, terbayang jika besar nanti bakal segede apa.

Mikoto tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya, Mikoto memberikan sebuah blowjob dan Paizuri, sedangkan tangan Naruto bermain dengan buah dada milik Mikoto.

Setelah 5 menit, Mikoto berhenti ia berdiri dan kemudian melepas pakaiannya dengan perlahan yang sangat menggoda dan sexy.

Mata Naruto terus mengikuti gerakan indah yang di tampilkan Mikoto, setelah Mikoto selesai Naruto memandang kemolekan tubuh Mikoto yang telanjang bulat, begitu indah dipandangnya, walaupun sudah mempunyai dua anak tapi tubuh dan keindahannya tetap sexy sama saat Naruto pertama bertemu.

Mikoto memberi isyarat 'kemarilah' dengan jarinya. Tak berpikir lama Naruto langsung menerkam tubuh Mikoto.

Mereka berdua terus bercinta hingga sore, dan membuat tubuh Mikoto lemas karena sudah berkali-kali keluar, sedangkan Naruto hanya keluar sedikit masih bisa terhitung dan masih punya stamina dia seperti binatang buas, dan tentu saja membuat Mikoto begitu kenikmatan.

Mereka melakukan di banyak tempat, ruang tamu, kamar juga dapur, ya walaupun rumahnya terbilang model jepang tradisional, karena sepi jadi mereka melakukannya dengan puas.

Seumur hidupnya bersama Fugaku, Mikoto tak pernah merasa sepuas ini dan selelah ini. malahan hanya beberapa menit sudah keluar. Naruto memang sungguh binatang buas.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mandi bersama, ya walaupun akhirnya malah melalukannya lagi selama satu jam lebih.

Setelah selesai Naruto membuat masakan buat mereka berdua, karena Mikoto sudah lemas di buatnya, ya walaupun hanya simpel, tapi cukuplah untuk mengisi energi yang terkuras.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto yang masih mempunyai banyak energi segera merapikan rumah yang mereka berantakin, ia tak mau ketika Sasuke pulang dan menjadi curiga.

Setelah rumah selesai dan rapi, mereka berdua hanya saling berpelukan dan berciuman selama beberapa jam menunggu Sasuke pulang.

* * *

"Aku pulang"

Suara Sasuke yang sudah pulang dari latihan. Naruto memberikan kecupan terakhir di bibir sebelum duduknya agak menjauh, dan saat Sasuke tiba, dia tak merasa curiga kepada Naruto dan ibunya(a/n: ohh…kasian Sasuke-kun kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi).

Naruto memutuskan untuk menginap karena sudah malam dan tentu saja untuk bisa berduaan dengan Mikoto-obasan dan mungkin beberapa ronde lagi.

Saat pagi menjelang, badan Mikoto terasa lemas dan nyeri, dan wajahnya sedikt pucat, tapi dibalik semua itu, Mikoto tak pernah sebahagia ini, dan semua itu berkat Naruto, dan tak lupa menggunakan Jutsu anti kehamilan karena kemarin Naruto keluar banyak di dalam, ia tak mau dirinya hamil apalagi jika Sasuke menjadi tahu. Apalagi Naruto juga masih kecil, mungkin nanti jika Naruto sudah lebih dewasa dia akan memikirkannya.

Mikoto membuatkan sarapan untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, saat makan bersama, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ibunya pagi ini terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya sejak kejadian itu, mungkin itu adalah karena bangga kepada dirinya, dia kan seorang Uchiha.

Hari itu tak ada yang spesial kecuali aktivitas rahasia antara Naruto dan Mikoto.

Keesokan harinya inilah saat yang di tunggu-tunggu, hari kelulusan Akademi ninja.

Sekarang Naruto memakai jaket berwarna hitam, celana khaki hitam (sama kaya di anime, tapi warnanya hitam dan gak ada ornamen2 gak jelasnya) memakai sandal ninja, tak lupa sebuah ō-katana yang di berikan Yugao-nee di bawanya dan menaruhnya di punggung, ō-katana miliknya berwarna hitam .(yamato milik Vergil di DMC).

Sekaranglah saat Naruto unjuk gigi menunjukan kehebatannya, dan tak menyembunyikannya.

Tidak hanya skill saja yang berkembang, Naruto juga bertambah tinggi 156 sama dengan tinggi Sasuke, rambutnya dirty Blonde model spiky, panjangnya sampai leher. Walaupun masih muda wajah Naruto juga hampir tidak mempunyai baby fat di wajahnya, tapi kalau di lihat lebih fokus baby fatnya masih ada.

Saat ini Naruto duduk bersama dua teman karibnya Shikamaru dan Choji yang penampilannya sedikit berbeda (kaya di anime) yang paling menonjol ialah MEREKA BERDUA MEMAKI ANTING, tapi walaupun begitu sifat mereka tidak berubah. Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu giliran mereka di panggil.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Merepotkan" seperti biasa Shikamaru pergi sambil mengucapkan ajian nya.

Gak berapa lama Shikamaru kembali membawa dan memakai forehead protector biru di lengan kirinya.

"Choji Akimichi"

Giliran Choji di panggil, ia lekas pergi tapi tak lupa membawa snacknya. Gak berapa lama Choji kembali dan membawa forehead protector.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke lekas pergi, tak berapa lama Sasuke juga kembali.

Kiba Inuzuka

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuga

Shino Aburame

Sakura Haruno

Dan terakhir

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Dirinya dipanggil, Naruto berjalan keruangan penguji, ia kemudia mengetuk pintu setelah diizinkan dirinya langsung masuk.

Di dalam sudah ada Iruka sensei dan Mizuki

"Okeh Naruto kita akan mengujimu tiga dasar tekhnik ninja, Bunshin no Jutsu, Kamarimi No jutsu dan Melempar Kunai dan Shuriken.

"Pertama coba buat beberapa bunshin"

Mizuki tersenyum, ia pikir si Kyūbi brat akan gagal, karena dia pasti tidak bisa membuatnya, lalu rencana dirinya selanjutnya akan terealisasikan.

" **Bunshin no Jutsu** "

Sebuah asap keluar, kemudian muncul 3 bunshin di sampingnya dan kelihatan sehat, tidak pingsan ataupun lainnya seperti dulu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Mizuki kecewa dan marah, karena rencana dirinya gagal. Tapi kemudian ia mempunyai akal, Mizuki tetap tersenyum.

"Kemudian coba praktekan henge"

" **Henge no Jutsu** "

Pooff

Disitu berdiri Sandaime Hokage, sambil membawa pipa rokoknya.

"Ahh Iruka-kun, Mizuki-kun apa kabar"

Iruka kagum Naruto bisa menggunakan henge dengan sempurna, sedangkan Mizuki hanya menggerutu, karena si bocah Kyūbi berhasil lagi.

Selanjutnya Naruto mempraktekan melempar kunai dan shuriken, dan lagi-lagi Naruto melakukannya dengan sempurna.

Jika saja Naruto dulu menunjukan skill yang sebenarnya tempo dulu. Iruka pasti sudah menjadikannya Rookie of the Year. tapi titel itu di berikan kepada Sasuke. Tapi memang Naruto melakukannya dengan segaja untuk tidak menunjukan skill aslinya.

"Selamat Naruto kau lulus, besok kamu bikin formulir untuk daftar di akademi, dan serahkan kepada Hokage-sama"

Iruka memberikan forehead protector kepada Naruto.

Setelah kelulusan selesai semua murid di jemput oleh orang tua mereka, terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto, karena Sasuke sudah berpesan kepada ibunya untuk tidak usah datang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiam diri di tempat ayunan sendirian melihat murid lain berinteraksi dengan orang tua mereka.

"Naruto"

Terdengar ada suara yang memanggilnya dan melihat Mizuki di sampingnya.

"Ya Mizuki sensei"

"Bisa ikut sebentar"

Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh, tapi ia akan coba mengikuti kemauannya. Jadi Naruto mengangguk, Naruto di bawa oleh Mizuki ke tempat yang lebih sepi menggunakan **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

Mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang sepi, kemudian Mizuki memberitahu bahwa ada sebuah tes tambahan yang akan menjadikan Naruto Rookie of the years. Naruto mencium hal aneh dengan perkataan Mizuki sensei, tapi Naruto mencoba bermain lebih dalam.

Naruto bertanaya kenapa tidak murid lainnya seperti kiba ataupun Sasuke, Mizuki beralasan bahwa mereka tidak cocok untuk misi ini hanya dirinya saja yang cocok.

Malam ini Naruto sedang berlari ke arah hutan, di belakangnya terdapat sebuah gulungan besar yang ia curi dari tempat penyimpanan milik Hokage. Lagian dengan begitu sirinya bisa mempelajari beberapa jutsu dari gulungan ini.

Sampailah Naruto di hutan tempat perjanjian dengan Mizuki, lalu Naruto mulai membuka gulungannya dan menemukan sebuah jutsu bernama

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Naruto sempat berpikir apa hebatnya jutsu ini sampai terdapat di gulungan terlarang ini, lalu ia membaca deskripsinya

' **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** adalah jutsu yang terbilang cukup kuat, jika pengguna tidak mempunyai banyak chakra maka pengguna tersebut dapat terbunuh, kelebihan dari jutsu ini ialah berupa bunshin dengan tubuh asli bukan bayangan, sayangnya jika terkena pukulan walaupun satu saja asalkan kuat maka akan menghilang, kelebihan lainnya ialah bunshin tersebut mempunyai ingatan sendiri, jadi jika bunshin itu hilang maka informasi yang bunshin itu dapatkan maka akan ditransfer ke pengguna secara otomatis. Tapi awas jika membuat kebanyakan bunshin akibatnya otak akan terbebani oleh banyaknya informasi yang di dapatkan'

Naruto kaget dengan apa yang di deskripsikan tentang jutsu ini, pantas saja jutsu ini terlarang. Tapi tunggu dirinya kan mempunyai banyak chakra jadi mungkin saja dirinya bisa menggunakannya.

Naruto kemudian mempelajari segelnya. Setelah selesai dirinya mencoba jutsu ini.

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

 **Pooff**

Terdapat ratusan Naruto di sekitarnya, wajah Naruto menjadi pucat, ia tak sadar jika dirinya teralalu banyak mengalirkan chakra, jika apa yang di deskripsikan gulungan itu benar, maka tamat sudah riwayatnya, sungguh jutsu yang begitu kuat.

Naruto kemudian menelan lidah, ia akan menghilangkan ratusan bunshin ini bersamaan,dan

 **Pooff**

Benar saja apa yang di deskripsikan gulungan itu, kepala Naruto terasa sakit, dan membuatnya sedikit lemas, tapi sakit itu cepat hilang dan sembuh.

"Naruto"

Tiba-tiba Iruka sensei berada di belakangnya, Naruto menengok dan melihat gurunya itu kayaknya sedang marah, ia tahu kenapa, tapi Naruto bertingkah seolah tidak tahu dan pura-pura bodoh.

"Ohhh… Iruka sensei, aku sudah mempelajari sebuah jutsu dari gulungan ini, jadi aku akan jadi Rookie of the years menggantikan Sasuke iya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto, siapa yang memberitahumu"

"Ahhh… Sensei pasti sedang mengujikukan ini juga test kan, aku sudah tahu sensei, Mizuki sensei memberi tahukan test rahasia ini dan tempat ini, lalu menjadikan aku Rookie of the Years"

" _Mizuki!?"_

Iruka menjadi kaget ia tak percaya, kemudian segerombolan kunai menuju kearah Iruka dan Naruto, Iruka sempat mendorong Naruto, tapi dirinya terkena kunai tersebut.

"hebat… Kau bisa menemukan tempat ini"

"Aku tahu sekarang"

Mizuki muncul di atas pohon sambil membawa dua fuma shuriken di punggungnya, menggunaka forehead protector menutupi rambut atasnya.

"Naruto, sekarang berikan gulungan tersebut"

"Tunggu… Tunggu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"

"Naruto jangan pernah menyerahkan gulungan itu, di dalamnya tersegel jutsu yang berbahaya, Mizuki berpura-pura untuk mengetesmu untuk menjadikan Rookie of the Years, lalu dia akan membunuhmu dan mengambilnya"

"APA!"

Naruto pura-pura kaget, sebenarnya dia sudah memprediksi hal ini, hanya saja ia tak menyangka Iruka sensei akan muncul dan terlibat.

"Naruto, iruka hanya takut kau membawa gulungan itu,"

"Hah"

"apa yang kau katakan Mizuki!. Naruto jangan mempercayai Perkataannya!"

"Hehehehe…. Akan ku katakan yang sebenarnya Naruto"

"Bodoh… Jangan katakan hal itu"

"12 tahun yang lalu terdapat sebuah sebuah insiden yang melibatkanmu, dan kenapa banyak orang memangilmu monster"

Naruto keget, ia akan mendengarkan apakah hal itu, apakah dia mengetahuinya atau tidak.

"Apa itu cepat beritahu aku!"

"itu karena Kyūbi di segel dalam dirimu, dan itu membuat kau adalah monster Kyūbi itu sendiri, karena itulah semua orang membencimu, berbohong kepadamu termasuk Iruka, karena kau telah membunuh orang tuannya"

Sekarang Naruto sudah mengerti kenapa semua orang membenci dirinya, lagian dia sudah mengira akan hal itu kalau dirinya berhubungan dengan Kyūbi.

Jika tidak ada Hokage-jiji, Mikoto-chan,Gai-sensei, Anko-neesan, Kurenai-neesan, Hana-neesan,Yugao-neesan, Tsume-obasan, Shika dan Choji, dia pasti akan balas dendam kepada orang desa, dan mengahcurkannya.

Lalu Mizuki bersiap melempar fuma shuriken miliknya.

"Mati kau bocah Kyūbi"

 **Wushhh**

"Naruto awas, menghindar"

Tapi Naruto hanya diam berdiri, sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri drama ini, dan membunuh Mizuki, tapi ketika fuma shuriken itu sudah dekat, tiba-tiba Iruka sudah berada di depannya dan fuma shuriken itu menancap di punggungnya.

"I-iruka sensei, k-kenapa"

"Karena 'cough' kita sama Naruto, setelah orang tuaku meninggal, tidak ada orang yang mendorongku, menyemangatiku, aku sangat kesepian seperti dirimu"

" _Eee… ". "Tidak juga, mungkin dulu ya, tapi sekarang sudah ada yang mengakui, dan menyayangiku"_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Hahahaha…. Sebenarnya Iruka itu membencimu Naruto"

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah katana menusuk Mizuki dari belakang, Lalu dirinya menengok dan kaget, dia adalah Naruto, lalu siapa yang bersama dengan Iruka, lalu ia melihat lagi.

 **Pooff**

"Kage Bunshin!"

Iruka dan Mizuki kaget sebenarnya itu hanyalah Kage Bunshin. Jadi yang menusuk Mizuki adalah Naruto yang asli.

"Naruto bagaimana kau bisa di belakangku"

Iruka yang tadi kebingungan, lalu mendengar Mizuki berbicara, ia menengok dan kaget disana ada Naruto yang menancapkan katana miliknya ke Mizuki, tapi bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Mizuki sensei, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau akan melakukan hal ini, kecuali tentang Kyūbi dan terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, dan terima kasih Iruka sensei sudah melindungiku, tapi Iruka sensei mungkin dulu kita memang sama, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, ada beberapa orang yang menyayangiku dan termasuk dirimu terima kasih"

"Dan Mizuki, kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa ada di belakangmu, itu mudah karena aku sudah mengganti tubuhku dengan sebuah Bunshin saat kau asik mendongeng".

Tak beberapa lama para Anbu datang dan mengambil tubuh Mizuki.

"Iruka-sensei sekali lagi terima kasih, sudah melindungiku tadi, dan sini aku antar ke rumah sakit"

"Ahh iya… Tolong Naruto".

* * *

 **End**

 **Yo, maaf yah ane agak telat updatenya, ya karena ada hal yang di lakukan, tapi ane akan berusaha update lebih cepat.**

 **Dan bagaimana tentang adegan Naruto dan Mikoto, sengaja gak ada lemon scene, males bikinnya…..**

 **Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah.**

 **Review gan, ane liat chapter 3 lebih sedikit yang review ketimbang chapter 2, tapi tak apa lah, daripada gak ada sama sekali. Stay tune di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

 **sesuai janji, ane update lebih cepat, dan plus kalimatnya ane banyakin, ya sebenarnya gak sengaja pas masuk bagian tes lonceng udah masuk 3k kalimat, jadi ya ane lanjutin aja. Moga suka.**

"Bicara biasa"  
 _"Dalam hati"_  
 **"Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"  
** _ **"Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**_

Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males

* * *

 _ **Last**_

"Mizuki sensei, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau akan melakukan hal ini, kecuali tentang Kyūbi dan terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, dan terima kasih Iruka sensei sudah melindungiku, tapi Iruka sensei mungkin dulu kita memang sama, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, ada beberapa orang yang menyayangiku dan termasuk dirimu terima kasih"

"Dan Mizuki, kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa ada di belakangmu, itu mudah karena aku sudah mengganti tubuhku dengan sebuah Bunshin saat kau asik mendongeng".

Tak beberapa lama para Anbu datang dan mengambil tubuh Mizuki.

"Iruka-sensei sekali lagi terima kasih, sudah melindungiku tadi, dan sini aku antar ke rumah sakit"

"Ahh iya… Tolong Naruto".

* * *

 **Start**

Keesokan harinya Naruto bersiap untuk membuat dokumen untuk daftar menjadi ninja.

Tapi sebelum itu dia membuat sebuah sarapan untuk dirinya, setelah selesai makan, dirinya pergi untuk meyiapkan berkas-berkas yang di perlukan.

Saat di jalan ia melihat Sasuke membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Aneh…. Kenapa Sasuke membawa tas sebesar itu?, apa dia mau pindah, tapi kan dirumah ada Mikoto-chan, ah sudahlah mending nanti aku tanya saja sama Mikoto-chan"

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk menyerahkan berkas untuk mendaftar.

Tak berapa lama Naruto pun sampai pada gedung Hokage dan masuk kedalam, kemudian ia melihat dua temannya Shikamaru dan Choji.

"Hai Shika, Choji"

"Hai juga Naruto, merepotkan/'munch 'munch" menjawab sapa Naruto.

"kenapa kalian ada di luar?"

"itu karena di dalam ada Ino, merepotkan"

"Ohh…. Oh iya Shika, tumben kamu lebih cepat dari aku, biasanya kan paling males?"

"merepotakan, itu karena ibuku tadi pagi mengomeliku supaya cepat-cepat mendafar ninja, wanita memang merepotkan"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Sementara Choji hanya diam sambil memakan snacknya.

Gak lama Ino keluar dari ruangan pendaftaran.

"hai Ino!"

"Ohhh.. hai juga Naruto, dan Shika sekarang giliranmu masuk"

"Merepotkan"

Shika pun masuk sambil memasang wajah bosannya.

"Oh, iya Ino gimana pendaftarannya"

"Hokage-sama menerimaku, tapi katanya aku harus lebih giat berlatih".

"Hmmm gitu, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu sedikit pucat Ino, iya kan Choji"

Kemudian Choji memandang Ino, dan memperhatikannya. Sementara itu muka Ino sedikit memerah tapi tak kasap mata.

" 'munch' Naruto benar 'munch' Ino 'munch' "

"Ohh… Itu karena aku sedang diet, supaya tubuhku seksi, lalu Sasuke-kun akan mengakui ku dan kita bisa pergi berkencan"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala setelah mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu.

"Ino menurut pandanganku sebagai laki-laki kamu gak usah diet segala, coba kau pikir selama ini apakah Sasuke mengakuimu, atau bahkan melihat ke arahmu, Ino?"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Ino kemudian berikir keras, Naruto benar juga selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui dirinya, menatap saja gak pernah, kemudian Ino menjadi panik.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah sedih.

"Ino menurutku, kamu sudah cantik tapi kamu harus menjadi kuat agar Sasuke mengakuimu, karena lelaki yang kuat membutuhkan wanita yang kuat juga, jadi pertama hentikan pola dietmu, makan lah tetapi tentu saja makan-makanan yang bergizi"

Kemudian Naruto memberi tanda untuk berbisik, Ino pun menurutinya.

"Tapi jangan makan-makanan kaya Choji, tuh liat sendiri kan" kata Naruto sambil berbisik ya tentu saja agar Choji tidak tersinggung, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk sambil wajahnya terlihat horror membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Ehemmm…. Setelah itu latihan fisik ataupun yang lainnya supaya masa otot kamu bertambah, tidak hanya itu saja kulit kamu juga menjadi lebih kencang, dan tenth saja setelah kamu menjadi kuat lama-lama Sasuke juga akan mengakuimu, iya kan Choji?"

" 'munch' Naruto 'munch' Benar 'munch' Ino 'munch' ".

"Sungguh, kalo begitu mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti berdiet dan melakukan apa yang kau sarankan Naruto, agar kelak Sasuke-kun mengakuiku, terima kasih Naruto!".

Naruto hanya mengganguk, lalu tak lama Shikamaru keluar dan Naruto yang masuk karena Choji sudah masuk duluan, ketiga temannya mamutuskan untuk pamit karena Shikamaru ingin cepat pulang lalu tidur ataupun bersantai melihat awan, kalau Choji mau pulang karena walaupun makan snack banyak tapi perutnya masih lapar, sedangkan Ino mau cepat pulang untuk meminta ayahnya melatih dirinya.

"Naruto semua berkas sudah lengakap, tapi kenapa photo mu berpose begini". Kata Hokage

Di foto tersebut terdapat gambar Naruto dengan wajah bosan dan jari kelingkingnya sedang ngupil (kaya Gintoki di anime Gintama)

"ayolah Hokage-jiji itukan keren dan kekinian, dattebayo"

"Kekinian endasmu, dan bahasa mana itu kekinian, kamu harus ganti dengan yang lebih sopan"

"Tapi Hokage-jiji, aku sudah mengeditnya selama tiga jam, agar hasilnya bagus seperti itu, dattebayo".

Naruto dan Hokage saling bertatapan, setelah beberapa saat Naruto berdiri dan menggabungkan tangannya.

" **Oiroke no Justu"**

Seketika Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan rambutnya twintail warna dirty blonde. tanpa busana hanya tertutupi oleh asap di sekitar tempat pentingnya.

Seketika Hokage terjungkal kebelakang, dengan wajahnya memerah hidungnya mimisan, wajahnya tersenyum seperti orang mesum.

" _Jutsu yang begitu licik dan berbahaya."_ gumam hokage.

Kemudian Hokage kembali duduk seperti semula, sambil mengusap hidungnya yang tadi mimisan, lalu terdengar suara pintu di geser.

"Pak tua, ayo bertarung, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menkadi Hokage, jadi tunduklah kepada Konohamaru-sama"

Yang muncul adalah seorang anak kecil, dia berlari tapi kemudian terjatuh, padahal disana tidak ada apa-apa.

"Aduhhh sakiiit!, siapa yang memasang jebakan disini".

Bocah kecil itu mempunyai mata coklat, rambut hitam, memakai helm di kepalanya, dengan kunciran rambut yang muncul dari lubang di atasnya, giginya ompong satu, memaki syal panjang berwarna biru, bajunya berwarna kuning dengan tanda konoha besar di depannya.

"Honourable grandson kau tidak apa-apa, disini tidak ada jebakan"

Muncul seorang pria memakai kacamata bundar warna hitam, bajunya spandex berwarna hitam, dan forehead protector yang menutupi rambutnya.

"Siapa bocah ini" kata Naruto

"Kau iya kan, yang melakukan ini!?" Tuduh anak kecil itu, yang menamai dirinya Konohamaru.

" _Aku tau dia, dia adalah si bocah Kyūbi itu"_ pikir laki-laki berkacamata itu

"Kau terjatuh sendiri bocah sialan!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hei lepaskan, dia adalah cucu dari Hokage-sama". Kata pria itu.

" _Yah… Takutlah kau seperti orang lainnya, ketika tahu bahwa aku adalah cucu dari Hokage-sama"_ pikir Konohamaru sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan wajah Naruto hanya melongo, sambil memandang wajah anak kecil itu.

"Kau pikir aku takut apa, jika kamu adalah cucu Hokage!?".

 **Gukkk**

Naruto memukul wajah Konohamaru dengan cukup keras, kemudian keluar tidak peduli, sedangkan Hokage diam saja karena itu adalah pelajaran yang berharga untuk cucunya.

Sekarang Naruto berniat pergi kerumah Mikoto, tapi saat ini ia merasa sedang diikuti, dan ia tahu siapa itu, Naruto menengok dan Melihat bocah tadi sedang sembunyi di pagar dengan jubah tak terlihatnya, tapi malah kelihatan sekali karena jubah yang bergambar garisnya malah salah dan terlihat menonjol. Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat hal itu.

"Hei bocah cepat keluar, aku tahu kemu mengikutiku, peyamaranmu buruk sekali"

"Hahaha…. Kau hebat bisa menegetahui penyamaranku, kore, kau memang hebat seperti rumor yang beredar, kore,"

" _Rumor yang mana, dasar bocah sialan"_

"Mulai skarang aku adalah anak buahmu,kore, tapi sebelum itu kamu harus mengajarkan Oiroke no Jutsu kepadaku, kore, agar aku bisa mengalahkan Hokage-jiji, kore!".

"Hehh.. Jangan bodoh"

"Jangan begutu dong boss!"

"Ehhh…. Boss?"

"Boss, Boss, Boss!"

"Hahahahha…. Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan, _tapi sepertinya aku harus menunda bertemu dengan Mikoto-chan untuk sebentar"._

Naruto membawa konohamaru berkeliling, ke toko majalah dewasa, onsen, dan yang lainnya untuk membantu material membuat Oiroke no Jutsu bagi Konohamaru. Walaupun kalau ketahuan pasti Naruto yang akan di pukul, ya tahulah Honourable Grandson.

Setelah itu mereka pergi kehutan untuk mempraktekannya tapi, Konohamaru masih belum menguasai teknik itu malahan yang keluar adalah wanita bertubuh gemuk seperti babi. Hingga Ebisu datang.

"Honorable Grandson mari kita pergi, aku akan mengajarimu Ninjutsu agar kamu menjadi Hokage".

"Pergilah aku tidak mau". Melihat anak buhnya dipaksa Naruto pun bertindak.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu"**

 **Pooff**.

Walaupun Naruto sudah berubah tapi Ebisu masih bisa bertahan dari serangan Naruto.

"jutsu macam apa itu, aku adalah pria yang terhormat, aku tidak mungkin terpengaruh oleh jutsu itu."

Ebisu berteriak sambil wajahnya memerah. Lalu Ebisu mencoba menarik syal milik Konohamaru.

"Mari Honorable Grandson aku akan menjadikanmu Hokage yang hebat, cepat."

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Seketika Naruto menjadi banyak, Sedangkan Konohamaru terkagum-kagum.

"Heh.. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu bocah, karena aku bukanlah Mizuki yang bodoh"

"Ohhh. Ya kalau begitu coba rasakan jutsu ku ini"

" **Naruto Special Technic: Harem no Jutsu"**

Seketika semua Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan yang telanjang.

"Ebisu-sama"

Wajah Ebisu kemudian berubah menjadi merah lalu dia terlempar kebelakang dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

Di ruangan Hokage, terlihat Hokage sedang mengawasi mereka menggunakan bola cristal, melihat jutsu yang di praktekan Naruto tadi dan membuat dirinya menjadi mimisan.

"Sungguh Jutsu yang berbahaya dan licik, walaupun diriku yang mengalaminya aku pasti tidak bisa menangkisnya".

* * *

Naruto sudah berpisah dengan Konohamaru, setelah Naruto mengalahkan Ebisu, Konohamaru memproklamasikan bahwa Naruto adalah rivalnya, karena Naruto juga bercita-cita menjadi Hokage, dan Konohamaru berjanji suatu hari dirinya akan mengalahkan Naruto untuk merebut gelar Hokage.

Mendengar itu, Naruto cukup bangga dan akan menunggunya, lalu ia pergi untuk menemui Mokoto-chan dan bertanya mengenai Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto sudah sampai di klan Uchiha, dan berjalan menuju rumah Mikoto-chan yang sudah dekat.

Setelah sampai ia mengetuk pintu, tak berapa lama Mikoto membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Naruto sempat melihat kalau wajah Mikoto terlihat sedih dan sedikit pucat. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan nya.

Saat di dalam Naruto duduk, sedangkan Mikoto membuatkan sebuah teh.

"Ini Naruto-kun tehnya"

"Ahhh…. Terima kasih Mikoto-chan"

Kemudian Naruto meminumnya.

"Sungguh nikmat teh buatanmu Mikoto-chan"

"Ahh… Terima kasih"

"Mikoto-chan kenapa kamu terlihat sedih hari ini, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke karena tadi aku melihat dia menggendong tas besar"

"Yahh….. Dia pergi untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen, katanya jika dirinya tinggal bersamaku maka latihannya terhambat karena diriku" jawab Mikoto dan mulai bersedih.

Naruto merangkul tubuh Mikoto dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu miliknya.

"Tenanglah Mikoto-chan, kan ada aku, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, lagipula dengan itu kita mempunyai waktu bersama"

"Heemmmm… Kamu bisa aja Naruto-kun".

Mereka berdua tetap dengan posisi itu selama beberapa jam hingga sore tiba. Naruto memutuskan untuk menginap, ia juga membuatkan makan malam, walaupun masakannya tak seenak Mikoto, tapi cukup.

Habis itu mereka pergi untuk mandi bersama dan berakhir dengan ciuman yang begitu panas.

Dan berlanjut ke tempat tidur dan melakukan itu sampai pagi tiba, dan membuat Mikoto lelah dan sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

* * *

Pagi ini Naruto bersiap untuk pergi ke akademi untuk pemilihan tim, tapi sebelum itu Mikoto-chan membuatkannya sarapan dengan wajah yang lebih cerah tak seperti kemarin.

Sebelum pergi mereka melakukannya beberapa ronde lagi karena pemilihannya juga agak siang.

Setelah selesai Naruto langsung pergi menuju akademi tak lupa memberi ciuman mesra kepada Mikoto-chan.

Saat Naruto sampai semua murid sudah berkumpul, Iruka-sensei juga sudah datang,

"Naruto kemana saja kamu, kamu terlambat?!"

"Ahhahahaha… Maaf Iruka sensei, aku tadi membantu seorang wanita melepaskan stress dan sedihnya".

"Huh….."

Iruka bengong saja mendengar jawaban Naruto, pikirannya tidak connect, dia sedang mencari maksud perkataan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto pergi ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Shikamaru.

30 menit berlalu Iruka akhirnya mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto, air matanya mengalir.

"Naruto 'hik' aku bangga padamu, kamu sudah melampaui gurumu ini". Sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Iruka begitu bangga, bahkan dirinya sekalipun belum pernah melakukannya, sungguh hebat.

"Baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan, tadi sudah tim berapa yah..".

"Enam sensei, giliran Tim yang ke tujuh"

"Ahhh… Iya ehmmm. Tim tujuh akan diisi oleh Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, dan Sasuke Uchiha"

"Haahh rasakan itu Ino-pig"

"Sialan kau jidat lebar"

"Sudah diam, dan Jonin instruktur kalian adalah Kakashi Hatake"

"Selanjutnya tim 8 diisi oleh Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shino Aburame, Jonin instruktur kalian adalah Kurenai Yuhi".

"Tim 9 diisi oleh... Blah blah blah blah"

"Yang terakhir tim 10 diisi oleh Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, dan Choji Akimichi dan instruktur Jonin kalian adalah Asuma Sarutobi"

"Baiklah sekarang tunggu Jonin Instruktur kalian, aku akan pergi untuk memberikan beberapa berkas kepada Hokage-sama"

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Iruka pergi, kemudian pintu di geser muncul dua orang yang salah satunya Naruto kenal yaitu Kurenai-neesan.

Yang satunya seorang pria tinggi, dengan mata cokelat, kulit kuning langsat, rambut hitam spiky pendek, dan berjenggot. pakaiannya terdiri dari standar jaket ninja Konoha dengan lengan digulung setengah, sandal shinobi dan memakai forehead protector di dahi. Dia juga mengenakan selempang yang memiliki kanji "api" (火) yang berada di pinggangnya, memakai sepasang gelang hitam, dan perban yang melilit lengan bajunya.

Dilihat dari muka Kurenai-neesan, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa dia sedang marah dan risih, tapi tidak tahu penyebabnya mungkin berhubungan dengan pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Namaku Kurenai Yuhi, aku akan menjadi Instruktur tim 8, mohon bantuannya"

"Yeahhh… Aku dapat instruktur wanita yang cantik dan seksi" teriak Kiba

"Arff arrff," jawab anjing yang berada diatas kepalanya.

" _Bagus,, aku dapat murid yang mesum, nanti akan keberi dia pelajaran"_

"Ehmm… Dan hai Naruto-kun"

"Hai juga Kurenai-nee"

"Semoga berhasil yah, Naruto-kun"

"Terima kasih Kurenai-nee"

"Hei Kurenai-chan, kau kenal dengan bocah itu, dan siapanya dirimu". Kata pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Diamlah Asuma itu bukan urusanmu, dan sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku dengan suffix chan lagi, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. tim 8 mari ikut aku"

"Baik sensei"

" _suatu hari kamu akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku Kurenai, hahhaha"_ pikir pria yang bernama Asuma tersebut "ehmmm… Baiklah sekarang tim 10 namaku Asuma Sarutobi dan aku adalah instruktur jonin kalian, sekarang cepat ikut aku"

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu semua tim sudah di jemput oleh Jonin Instruktur mereka kecuali satu tim yaitu tim 7.

"Dimana instruktur kita ini sudah tiga jam dan belum kelihatan batang hidungnya dan dimana Naruto dia juga belum datang katanya mau makan. _Shannaro_ " teriak Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjadi emo seperti biasa.

Tak berapa lama pintu di buka keluarlah seorang pria berambut spiky ke arah kiri, warnanya perak, wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng kain berwarna hitam yang hanya menyisahkan matanya saja yang sayu seperti mengantuk tapi mata kirinya tertutupi oleh forehead protector di dahinya. Memakai jaket standar konoha, dan sandal shinobi.

"Kau telaaaat, _shannaro"_ teriak Sakura yang membuat pria itu menutup kupingnya.

"Ma..ma… Maaf, lalu dimana teman kalian yang satunya"

"Aku di sini" jawab Naruto.

"Ma..ma.. Kamu dari mana?"

"Ahahaha.. Maaf tadi aku lapar jadi aku pergi untuk makan beberapa mangkuk ramen, tapi saat kembali aku di hadang seekor kucing hitam jadi aku lewat jalan memutar, kemudian bertemu nenek yang sedang butuh bantuan jadi aku membantunya terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu aku tersesat di road of life" jawab Naruto

" _Sepertinya aku mempunyai murid ideal di timku, aku sungguh terharu"._

Kakashi sungguh bahagia karena dia mendapat murid yang sudah lama ia idamkan. Walaupun di stats nya termasuk dead last, yang hanya ahli dalam taijutsu, sedangkan yang lainnya kurang, tapi dia akan menjadi murid favoritnya lalu mengajari jalan ninja miliknya.

" _Untung saja Kurenai-nee, Yugau-nee, dan Anko-neesan memberitahu tentang kebiasaan calon instruktur timku, jadi aku bisa bersiap"._

"Kau bohong Naruto, _shannaro"_ teriak Sakura sambil marah-marah kepada mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk di tempat yang sama, sambil memikirkan bagaimana mebunuh kakaknya, Itachi.

"Ma...ma… Sudah jangan marah-marah mari kita bertemu bertemu di atap gedung ini"

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan guru mereka yaitu Kakashi Hatake sudah berkumpul di atap.

"Baiklah coba perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing dan sebutkan hobi, kesukaan, dan cita-cita kalian"

"Bagaimana kalau kau duluan sensei" kata Sakura

"Hmm… Aku, Baikalah namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku mempunyai kesukaan, banyak hobi, dan belum kepikiran mengenai cita-cita, sekarang giliran kau pinky". Mata Sakura berkedut ketika dirinya di bilang pinky.

" _Pada akhirnya dia hanya memberi tahukan namanya saja"._ Pikir Sakura. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang aku suka, maksudku kesukaanu adalah" melihat Sasuke lalu wajahnya memerah. "Hobiku adalah" melihat Sasuke lagi " dan cita-cita ku adalah " meliahat Sasuke lagi " _Kyaa Sasuke sungguh keren"_.

" _Ahh.. Bagus seorang fansgirl_ , _kurasa anak jaman sekarang lebih fokus ke percintaan daripada menjadi ninja"_ Kakashi hanya menghela nafas mendengar itu " baiklah selanjutnya kau Emo". seperti Sakura mata Sasuke berkedut mendengar dirinya di panggil Emo.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak suka banyak hal, hobiku berlatih, aku tidak mempunyai cita-cita sekarang ini, tapi aku mempunyai ambisi untuk membunuh seseorang".

" _Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun sangat keren"_

" _Seorang pembalas dendam"_ pikir Kakashi " sekarang giliran mu pirang"

"Hmm… Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kesukaanku adalah latihan, ramen dan yang lainnya gak usah, hobiku adalah latihan, dan cita-cita ku adalah menjadi Hokage mungkin, dan mempunyai keluarga yang besar".

" baik… Perkenalan sudah cukup besok kalian akan di tes-"

"Apaaa!... di tes lagi, tapi kami kan sudah lulus dari akademi" kata Sakura protes

"itu semua hanya ujian apakah sia siap menjadi seorang Ninja, intinya hanya merekomedasikan saja, dari semua genin yang lulus akademi, hanya 9 saja yang akan lulus, artinya hanya 66,6% yang bisa lulus, dan sisanya akan di kembalikan ke akademi"

" _Tidakkk…. Jika aku tidak lulus maka aku akan berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun, aku harus lulus Shannaro!"._

"Dan untuk besok datanglah jam 5 pagi di training ground 7, dan aku sarankan untuk tidak sarapan atau kalian akan dipaksa muntah" wajah Kakashi dari serius sekarang menjadi biasa lagi, "sampai ketemu besok, ja ne"

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sasuke dan Sakura datang tepat waktu jam 5 pagi, sedangkan teman setim mereka, Naruto belum juga nongol bersama guru mereka Kakashi.

Dan sekarang sudah jam 8 mereka berdua sudah lelah menunggu apalagi belum sarapan. Tak berepa lama Naruto datang.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, Sasuke"

" Narutooooo… Kemana saja kamu, kita harusnya berkumpul jam 5 pagi" teriak Sakura sambil marah-marah, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menutup kupingnya karena teriakannya itu bikin telinga sakit.

"Ahh… Maaf Sakura tadi aku habis jogging mengelilingi desa sebanyak 10 kali, lalu ketika mau datang kesini ehh… Malah ketemu kucing hitam jadi aku mangambil jalan memutar"

"Gahhhh… Terserah kau saja"

"Apa sensei belum datang juga?"

"Yah dia belum datang juga dari tadi, dan perutku juga sudah lapar". Kata Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ohh… Baiklah" kemudian Naruto mengambil bekalnya yang di buat oleh Mikoto-chan, tentu saja salah satunya yang membuat Naruto telat adalah hal yang mereka berdua lakukan, maklum remaja sehat, kemudian Naruto membuka dan memakannya.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, bukannya sensei bilang agar tidak sarapan!?".

"Hmmm… Tenang aku akan bertanggung jawab kok" kedua teman setimnya hanya bisa melihat, mereka terlihat semakin kelaparan karena melihat Naruto makan, kemudian perut mereka berbunyi.

"hmm… Kalian mau?".

"Ahaha… Tidak, tidak usah kau makan saja, ya kan Sasuke-kun"

"Hmmm. Yah"

"Oke, kalau begitu" Naruto melanjutkan makannya.

Satu jam berlalu orang yang di tunggu mereka masih belum datang juga, padahal mereka sudah kelaparan karena belum sarapan kecuali Naruto yang sudah kenyang karena tadi sudah sarapan habis itu malah tidur pula.

"selamat pagi" sapa orang yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu dari tadi,

"KAU TELAAAT SENSEIII, _SHANNARO_ " teriak Sakura dengan kencang, yang membuat Naruto menjadi bangun dari tidurnya.

"Gomen, gomen tadi ada kucing hitam yang mengha-"

"Sudahlah sensei jangan banyak alasan" sela Sakura.

"Baik-baik" kemudian Kakashi mengambi jam waker yang ntah dari mana," sekarang aku sudah meyetel alarm nya hingga jam 12, hal yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mengambil ini"

 **Jringgle**

Di tangan Kakashi terdapat dua buah lonceng.

"Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini jika gag-"

"Tapi Sensei itukan cuman dua!?" Sela Sakura sambil protes.

"Yah.. Karena jika salah satu dari kalian tidak mendapat lonceng ini, kalian akan diikat di batang pohon itu, tidak boleh makan dan melihat teman yang lainnya makan, dan tak hanya itu dia akan di kembalikan ke akademi".

"APAA" teriak Sakura " _bagaimana ini, jika aku tidak mendapatkannya maka, aku akan kembali ke akademi, otomatis nanti aku akan berpisah dengan Sasuke-kun, Shannaro"_

" _Hmm… Cukup mudah, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan"_ pikir Naruto,

" _hmmm… Aku pasti mendapatkan salah satunya, karena aku adalah Klan Uchiha Elit, lagipula aku harus membunuh Itachi"._

"Kalian harus mengambilnya dengan niat membunuh, dan MULAI"

Kakashi mengamati pergerakan muridnya" _Sakura dan bersembunyi di semak-semak, dan untuk Naruto kenapa dia tidak sembunyi"._

"Naruto kau tidak sembunyi?"

"Tidak untuk sekarang aku mau mengetes dulu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maju dengan apapun yang kau punya".

Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Kakashi, saat sudah dekat, tak disangka tangan Kakashi masuk kedalam kantong ninja miliknya, Naruto sempat berhenti, karena ia pikir Kakashi akan mengeluarkan senjatanya, Naruto pun bersiap. Sasuke dan Sakura pun yang sedang bersembunyi berpikir Kakashi akan mengeluarkan senjata, tapi dugaan mereka bertiga salah, bukannya senjata yang Kakashi keluarkan malah sebuah buku berwarna orange.

Naruto mengenali buku itu, ia pernah membacanya waktu berada di ruangan milik Hokage, tentu saja saat Hokage keluar dan buku itu juga salah satu yang membuatnya mengerti tentang sex.

"Loh kenapa kau mengeluarkan buku, Kakashi sensei, buku porno lagi," " _sialan Kakashi dia meremahkan ku, tapi itu ada untungnya dia meremehkan ku dan dia tidak tahu skill ku yang sebenarnya, dan jika firasatku benar maka dia mempunyai kelemahan."_ pikir Naruto sambil senyum, yah dia akan mencobanya Nanti.

"Naruto, kau tau buku ini?" Naruto tersenyum, tak menyangka buku itu akan berguna " tentu saja, malah aku sudah hafal dengan ceritanya, apa mau kuberitahu sensei" .

Wajah Kakashi menjadi Horror, ia tak menyangka salah satu muridnya akan tahu buku ini.

"Hahaha… Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku akan membacanya saja". Senyum Naruto semakin lebar. "Kau yakin sensei karena cerita akhirnya adalah-" wajah Kakashi menjadi Horror, seketika tangannya menutup kuping, ini adalah spoiler attack.

Bla bla bla bla bla bla" terang Naruto, sedangkan Kakashi sedang menutup kupingnya ia tak tahu bahwa bunshin Naruto berada di belakangnya.

Tanpa di ketahui Kakashi, bunshin Naruto langsung memegangnya, membuat Kakashi menjadi kaget.

Naruto langsung berlari untuk memukulnya, tapi saat Naruto memukulnya tubuh Kakashi Malah menghilang.

"Cihh… Kage bunshin"

Naruto lantas menghilangkan bunshinnya. Tapi tetap waspada, karena titel Jonin bukanlah bualan semata, apalagi setelah di ceritakan oleh Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana. Tanpa Naruto ketahui Kakashi berada di belakangnya yang muncul dari bawah tanah, dengan segel tangan macan.

" **Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi"**

Jari Kakashi menusuk lubang pantat Naruto, tapi yang membuat Kakashi terkejut ternyata itu bukanlah Naruto yang asli, malah Kage Bunshin.

" _Hmm,, sungguh pintar, aku tak menyangka ternyata itu adalah Kage Bunshin, lalu kemana perginya Naruto, aku tak bisa menemukannya, seharusnya dia mempunyai chakra yang besar apalagi seorang dead last, jadi mudah untuk menemukannya"._

Saat ini Naruto sedang bersembunyi, ia sengaja menahan diri, tadi hanya untuk mengetes saja, walaupun dirinya mampu memberi kejutan kepada gurunya jika membuka semua segelnya tapi, tetap saja dia pasti tidak akan menang, karena gurunya lebih lebih banyak pengalaman.

Lagi pula Naruto sudah tahu, maksud dari tes ini, yaitu kerja sama.

" _Aku harus bertemu mereka, dan menyusun strategi"._

Tapi saat dirinya sedang mencoba menemukan teman setimnya, ia mendengar teriakan yang ia kenali milil Sakura.

" _Sial Sakura sudah tumbang, aku harus segera menemukan Sasuke"._

Beruntung tak lama Naruto dapat menemukan Sasuke.

" hei Sasuke" Sasuke sempat kaget, ia tak meyangka Naruto berada di belakangnya, " _bagaimana si dobe bisa berada di belakangku, aku tidak bisa mendeteksinya"._

"Mau apa kau Naruto, sanah pergi"

"Kita harus kerja sama untuk mengalahkan Kakashi sensei, kita tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya apalagi dia seorang Jonin, lagipula apa kau pernah melihat sebuah tim dengan dua orang genin dan satu Jonin, bukannya sati tim ada tiga Genin dan satu Jonin"

"itu memang benar, tapi aku tidak membutuhkanmu Dobe, karena kau hanya akan memperlambatku"

"Apa maksudmu teme, jika kita tidak berkerja sama kita tidak akan lulus, dari tes ini, dattebayo"

"Diamlah, sudah kubilang dobe sepertimu bisa apa, kau sama saja dengan Sakura yang akan memeperlambatku". Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi berniat melawan Kakashi.

"Cihh.. Sombong sekali, jika bukan karena Mikoto-chan sudah ku hajar dia". Terpaksa Naruto menyusun rencananya sendiri. Sambil mengamati pertarungan Kakashi dan Sasuke, Naruto memang mengakui bahwa Sasuke memang hebat dan mampu membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut, dan menyimpan bukunya kembali, dan juga mampu menguasai jutsu bola apinya, untuk melawan Kakashi, tapi tetap saja saja Sasuke mampu di kalahkan oleh Kakashi dengan membuatnya terkubur di tanah dengan menyisahkan kepalanya saja.

Naruto pikir inilah saatnya untuk menyerang kembali lalu membebaskan Sasuke, walapun Naruto terpaksa.

Ia berlari dan mengeluarkan Kage Bunshin total 50. Hal itu cukup membuat Kakashi sibuk apalagi Naruto menggunakan pedangnya dan sedangakan beberapa diantaranya menggali tanah untuk membebaskan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke bebas Naruto menyuruhnya membuat jutsunya lagi.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Sasuke sukses membuat bola api besar mengarah ke Kakashi yang sedang sibuk bertarung dengan Bunshin milik Naruto.

 **Boom**

Jutsu milik Sasuke mengenai targetnya, mereka menunggu apakah Kakashi sudah kalah, tapi setelah jelas, ternyata yang ada di sana adalah sebatang kayu, sedangkan Kakashi menghilang.

"Cihh tidak kena, sekarang mana sensei. Atas, samping, belakang, BAWAH"

Naruto cukup cepat untuk menghindar dan melompat tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dia terkena teknik yang sama dan terkubur kembali.

"Sial aku kena lagi". Kata Sasuke marah, sedangkan Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Naruto membuat Bunshin kembali yang totalnya 30 Bunshin, mereka berlari untuk meyerang Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi bersiap mengadapi gelombang serangan dari Naruto, kemudian Kakashi melihat Naruto dan semua bunshinnya melakukan Hand Seal kambing.

" **Naruto Special Technic: Harem no Jutsu"**

Seketika Naruto dan bunshinnya berubah menjadi perempuan yang berbeda dan telanjang.

"Kakashi-sama"

Serentak semua bunshin itu memanggil Kakashi, tubuh Kakashi seketika menjadi beku, tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mulutnya menganga lebar, walaupun dirinya sekarang ini belum tertarik dengan wanita, tapi tetap saja dia adalah remaja laki-laki normal, dan itu membuat wajanya menjadi merah.

Bunshin Naruto yang sudah berubah tadi mengerubungi Kakashi yang wajahnya merah dan hidungnya mimisan, sedangkan Naruto yang asli mengambil lonceng yang ada di pinggang Kakashi, setelah Naruto berhasil ia langsung mengilangkan Bunshinnya. Dan terdapati tubuh Kakashi yang pingsan karena bahagia, dan hidungnya yang mimisan.

* * *

Hiruzen yang sedang melihat kejadian itu melalui bola cristal hanya bisa menggelangkan kepala.

"Aku tak percaya Kakashi bisa tumbang dengan jutsu itu, mungkin aku harus memasukan jutsu itu kedalam kelas S".

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Kakashi pingsan dan dia mulai sadarkan diri.

Dia melihat di sisinya ada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Sensei kau sudah bagun?" Tanya Naruto. Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Lalu Kakashi melihat Naruto memegang 2 loncengnya.

"Naruto sekarang kau sudah mempunyai lonceng itu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" lalu Naruto melempar ke dua lonceng itu kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud dibalik tes ini, yaitu kerja sama, jadi aku memberikan kedua lonceng ini kepada mereka, lagipula dari yang aku ingat setiap tim itu memiliki 3 genin dan 1 jonin yang memimpinnya" Naruto menjelaskan. Kakashi kagum bahwa Naruto mampu mengetahui maksud dari tes ini, sedangkan Sakura tertunduk malu karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa malah terkena Genjutsu, lalu berterima kasih, sedangkan Sasuke diam saja dirinya tak akan pernah mengakui kekalahannya dengan dead last karena dirinya adalah Uchiha Elit.

"Bagaiman kalau aku tidak meluluskanmu Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi dia mencoba menjebak Naruto dengan pertanyaan. "Kalau begitu maka buku milik Kakashi sensei aku bakar", Jawab Naruto dengan senyum dan di tangannya ada buku orange milik Kakashi, wajah Kakashi menjadi horror ia segera memeriksa kantongnya dan kedapatan bukunya tidak ada.

"Naruto, Naruto.. Aku hanya bercanda kok, kalian semua lulus 100%" rayu Kakashi agar harta karunnya itu tak jadi dibakar oleh Naruto. "Nah gitu dong Kakashi-sensei, nih bukunya" Naruto mengembalikan buku milik Kakashi dengan senyum, ia tak sabar untuk menceritakannya dengan yang lainnya.

"Eehhhmmm… Baiklah sekarang kalian semua lulus, besok kita akan melakukan misi, dan ini pesan untuk kalian semua ' **Shinobi Yang Melanggar Peraturan Itu Memang Sampah, Tapi Shinobi Yang Meninggalkan Sahabatnya Lebih Rendah Dari Sampah'** ingat itu dan masukan dalam hati kalian"

"Baik Sensei" serenatak muridnya menjawab.

* * *

 **End**

 **Stats**

 **Naruto**

 **Ninjutsu 4/10**

 **Taijutsu 8,5/10**

 **Genjutsu 4/10**

 **Intelligence 7/10**

 **Strength 8/10**

 **Speed 8,5/10**

 **Stamina 9/10**

 **Hand seals 6/10**

 **Total 55**

 **Kenjutsu 7.5/10**

 **Chakra control 7/10**

 **Total 69,5**

 **Stats yang aslinya yang di narutowikia tidak di sertakan kenjutsu, dan chakra control.**

 **Dan satu lagi, sistem angkanya maksimal sampai 5, tapi ane konversi jadi 10.**

 **Setingkat high chunnin**

 **Ninjutsu 4 karena baru bisa kage bunshin, oiroke no jutsu, yang ultimate nya Naruto special technic: harem no jutsu.**

 **Selama berlatih sama anko Naruto gak di ajarin ninjutsu, affinity nya juga belum tahu, hanya fokus sama taijutsu (sama gai) chakra control, kenjutsu (sama yugao), untuk sementara menurut ane Naruto belum siap untuk belajar elements, karena ntar terlalu overpowered, belum lagi nati jadi seorang saiyan. Wahh hancur element teknik ninjutsu di atas hanya inisiatif sendiri.**

 **Nah kalo affinity elements nya sudah kepikiran**

 **Kalo di pikiran ane sih**

 **Petir :paling suka dengan element ini, dan berguna untuk melumpuhkan musuh untuk sementara,**

 **Angin: lumayan suka, tapi ini kan elements asli Naruto, bisa sambil melukai lawan**

 **Api: suka, tapi tak sesuka Petir. Dan bisa membuat pukulan menjadi panas, dan juga bisa ngeringin Baju, sama masak saat lg camping.**

 **Jadi yang ada dipikiran ane 3 elements, nah masalahnya ke3 elements ini ane belum nemuin kekkai genkainya atau penggabungan dua elements atau lebih, kecuali kekkai genkai milik raikage cuma hanya satu element, yaitu petir, tapi berhubung Naruto itu nanti jadi seorang saiyan, dan pengguna chi, jadi gak masalah deh.**

 **Tapi kalau kalian punya pendapat sendiri tentang affinity yang cocok review aja, dan sebutin alasannya oke, ntar ane pikirin.**

 **Dan Harem list**

 **Mikoto**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Hana**

 **Tsume**

 **Tsunade**

 **Untuk sementara itu dulu, itu yang sudah terkonfirmasi, Nanti masih ada yang akan masuk.**

 **Sebenarnya sih ane belum mau release haremnya, ntar kalo sudah jadian/klop sama Naruto dan saling percaya wanita satu sama lain baru ane release, tapi berhubung mungkin ada yang sudah pengen tahu, jadi ane release nih yang udah di konfirmasi.**

 **Review jika ada usul untuk affinity elements nya Naruto. Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nami no Kuni part 1

* * *

"Bicara biasa"  
 _"Dalam hati"_  
 **"Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"  
** _ **"Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**_

Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males

* * *

 _ **Last**_

"Sensei kau sudah bagun?" Tanya Naruto. Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Lalu Kakashi melihat Naruto memegang 2 loncengnya.

"Naruto sekarang kau sudah mempunyai lonceng itu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" lalu Naruto melempar ke dua lonceng itu kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud dibalik tes ini, yaitu kerja sama, jadi aku memberikan kedua lonceng ini kepada mereka, lagipula dari yang aku ingat setiap tim itu memiliki 3 genin dan 1 jonin yang memimpinnya" Naruto menjelaskan. Kakashi kagum bahwa Naruto mampu mengetahui maksud dari tes ini, sedangkan Sakura tertunduk malu karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa malah terkena Genjutsu, lalu berterima kasih, sedangkan Sasuke diam saja dirinya tak akan pernah mengakui kekalahannya dengan dead last karena dirinya adalah Uchiha Elit.

"Bagaiman kalau aku tidak meluluskanmu Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi dia mencoba menjebak Naruto dengan pertanyaan. "Kalau begitu maka buku milik Kakashi sensei aku bakar", Jawab Naruto dengan senyum dan di tangannya ada buku orange milik Kakashi, wajah Kakashi menjadi horror ia segera memeriksa kantongnya dan kedapatan bukunya tidak ada.

"Naruto, Naruto.. Aku hanya bercanda kok, kalian semua lulus 100%" rayu Kakashi agar harta karunnya itu tak jadi dibakar oleh Naruto. "Nah gitu dong Kakashi-sensei, nih bukunya" Naruto mengembalikan buku milik Kakashi dengan senyum, ia tak sabar untuk menceritakannya dengan yang lainnya.

"Eehhhmmm… Baiklah sekarang kalian semua lulus, besok kita akan melakukan misi, dan ini pesan untuk kalian semua ' **Shinobi Yang Melanggar Peraturan Itu Memang Sampah, Tapi Shinobi Yang Meninggalkan Sahabatnya Lebih Rendah Dari Sampah'** ingat itu dan masukan dalam hati kalian"

"Baik Sensei" serenatak muridnya menjawab.

* * *

 **Start**

Sudah seminggu sejak sejak tes evaluasi yang Kakashi berikan kepada tim 7, sejak saat itu setiap hari mereka melakukan misi rangking D, seperti membawa jalan-jalan anjing milik Klan Inuzuka, mencabuti rumput, menangkap kucing milik istri daimyo bernama tora, yang setiap hari pasti kabur. Tapi semua itu tidak mempengaruhi Latihan Naruto, Karena dirinya yang bersama tim 7 ialah hanya Bunshin. Sedangkan yang asli malah pergi latihan menggunakan Bunshin yang banyak, seperti chakra control, kenjutsu, taijutsu, setiap 20 Bunshin mengambil satu, sedangkan yang asli biasanya sparing dengan clone nya Gai sensei , Rock Lee, untuk menambah pengalaman, jika Tim Gai sensei pergi mengambil misi, Naruto akan pergi ke Klan Inuzuka sparing dengan Tsume-obasan ataupun Hana-nee.

Walaupun hanya satu minggu dengan bantuan Kage Bunshin yang Naruto kuasai, ia merasa ada peningkatan lumayan besar, terhadap Chakra control, dan kenjutsu nya, sedagkan Taijustu hanya meningkat sedikit karena sudah tingkatan low Jonin jadi butuh waktu sedikit lama meningkatkan Taijutsu miliknya. Tapi di balik itu Naruto mendapatkan pengalaman melawan orang yang kuat.

Dan keesokan Harinya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi melakukan misi, tapi tak lupa membuat Bunshin untuk berlatih. Dan pada saat ini Naruto baru menyelasaikan misi menangkap Tora kucing milik istri Daimyo, yang saat ini kucing tersebut sedang di peluk dengan kencang oleh pemiliknya, dan membuat kucing itu hampir mati.

" _Pantas saja Tora selalu kabur"_ pikir ketiga genin tersebut.

"Ehmm… Baiklah tim 7, aku mempunyai misi rank D lagi untuk kalian".

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu… Aku sudah bosan dengan misi rangking D, Berikan kami Misi yang lebih menantang, dattebayo". Protes Naruto sambil ngambek. " _betul aku adalah Uchiha Elite"._ Salah seorang yang berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam.

"Naruto, kamu itu masih Genin yang baru lulus" kata Iruka dalam mode Nasehatnya "setiap rangking mempunyai tingkatan sendiri, dari A, B, C, D, dan setiap rangking akan di bagi menurut kemampuan, dan kalian ini baru menjadi Genin, lalu yang pantas pada tingkatan kalian adalah misi rangking D, sekarang apa kamu mengerti Naruto, Naruto!? " panggil Iruka.

"Apa kamu bicara sesuatu Iruka-sensei" kata Naruto sambil membaca buku Kakashi yang ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Mendengar itu Hokage memasukn jaw drop tak menyangka Naruto tertular kebiasaan Kakashi." _jangan ada lagi mini Kakashi, sudah cukup dengan mini Gai"._ Lain halnya dengan Kakashi, dia begitu bangga dengan Naruto, plus posenya juga sama sambil membawa buku yang mirip dengan miliknya, " _Sungguh murid favourit, tunggu Buku!?"_ Kakashi kembali menatap buku yang ada di tangan Naruto. " _ITU BUKU KUUU",_ dengan cepat Kakashi mengambil kembali buku kesayangnnya itu, dia heran bagaimana Naruto bisa mengmbil bukunya.

Sedangkan Iruka malah menjadi kesal, ia heran darimana Naruto mempelajari kebiasaan yang tidak sopan tersebut. Sementara kedua teman setimnya hanya diam saja, tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto adalah kebiasaan guru mereka.

"Naruto ka-" Iruka mau memaharahinya lagi, "sudahlah Iruka tidak apa-apa, sekarang bagaimana kalau kalian akan kuberi misi rangking C yaitu mengawal seseorang?". "Tapi Hokage-sama mereka itu Gennin yang baru keluar dari akademi" protes Iruka."tidak apa-apa Iruka lagian aku yakin mereka akan melaluinya dengan mudah, bagaiaman menurutmu Kakashi?".

"Aku yakin mereka cukup mumpuni untuk mengambil misi rangkin C, bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi, "menurutku kita harus mengambilnya, lagipula aku adalah Uchiha Elit".

"Kalau aku, apa kata Sasuke-kun saja, _cha shannaro"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang suruh masuk orang itu"

Tim 7 menatap pintu dan menunggu klien yang akan mereka antar, tak lama pintu digeser dan masuk seorang pria tua berkacamata, di dahinya memakai tali putih yang diikatkan berambut abu-abu dengan jenggot dan kumis lebat dan bermata gelap. mengenakan baju v-neck oblong dengan celana obi, dan sepasang sandal. Dia juga membawa handuk di di leher dan membawa sebotol sake di tangannya.

"Hah… Apa ini 'hikh', segerombolan bocah nakal 'hikh', kupikir aku akan di kawal oleh ninja bukan bocah seperti ini, 'hikh' ", kemudian pria itu kembali minum sake yang di bawanya " 'hikh' apalagi yang berambut pink itu 'hikh', terlihat tidak meyakinkan, lalu yang dirty blond apakah mungkin dia bisa menggunkan pedang itu 'hikh' ". Kemudian pria itu mau minum sake lagi, tapi sebelum ia meminumnya, bagian bawah sakenya terpotong, membuat semua air sakenya menjadi tumpah, tentu saja membuat pria itu kaget dan sedikit takut.

"Sudah percaya sekarang?, jangan remehkan kami, mungkin lain kali yang akan terpotong adalah sebuah kepala, dattebayo". Kata Naruto memberi peringatan. _"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya"_ pikir Iruka, _"hoho sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah semakin kuat,"_ pikir Hokage yang terkesan. " _Bagaimana si dobe bisa sekuat itu, seharusnya aku lebih kuat, agar aku bisa membunuh Itachi dan seorang Uchiha Elit, aku harus tahu rahasianya"._

"Naruto, jangan begitu sama klien, tuan, tolong di maafkan kelakuan murid saya", kata Kakashi."Ahahaha…." Pria itu sedikit tertawa sambil wajanya nervous dan ketakutan, "tidak aku hanya bercanda kok, dan perkenalkan namaku adalah Tazuna master bridge builders, mohon bantuannya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kita akan berkumpul di depan gerbang jam 8 pagi, dan bawa perlengkpan kalian, besok kita akan berangkat ke Nami no Kuni". Kata Kakashi mengabatkan. "Baik sensei".

Dengan begitu mereka membubarkan diri meyiapkan barang yang akan mereka bawa besok pagi.

"Woy Sasuke, mari kita pamitan sama ibumu, biar dia tidak khawatir dan sedih" Kata Naruto. "Hmm, tidak perlu aku akan pergi latihan lalu istirahat buat besok" setelah berbicara itu, Sasuke lekas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal kepada dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berbicara seperti itu.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja, ia tak akan memaksanya, ia pun pulang mengambil barang-barang yang di perlukan, setelah itu ia akan bermapitan kepada Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, dan Tsume, kalau Yugao tidak usah karena dia pasti sedang menjalankan misi, tapi hanya menitipkan salam saja.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat ke gerbang Konoha dimana tempat perjanjian kemarin untuk berkumpul, saat sampai ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menunggu, terlihat mereka berdua membawa sebuah tas, tetapi Tas milik Sakura terlihat lebih besar dari milik Sasuke, tinggal beberapa menit lagi hingga jam 8 waktu yang di tentukan kemarin.

"pagi Sasuke, Sakura".

"Pagi, hmm/ pagi juga Naruto" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Sakura!.. Kenapa tas mu besar sekali, kau bawa apa?", tanya Naruto heran, "ohhh.. Ini adalah peralatan wanita, make up, baju dan lainnya. Lagian kamu sendiri mana perbekalanmu, kita itu mau perjalanan jauh!?". Sakura tanya balik, Sasuke yang tadi menperhatikan juga heran kenapa Naruto tidak membawa tas

"Tenang, aku membawanya kok, ini" Naruto menunjukan sebuah gulungan yang agak besar di tangannya. "Kau gila Naruto, kenapa kau bawa gulungan, emang buat apa". Muka Naruto menjadi kecut, tidak percaya Sakura yang katanya murid paling pintar saat di akademi, tidak tahu apa yang di bawa olehnya. Sementara Sasuke juga sedikit penasaran mengapa Naruto membawa gulungan tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu?. Ini adalah gulungan segel penyimpanan, kau bisa menaruh barang apapun disini, bahkan makanan pun bisa dan tidak basi" Naruto jelaskan, untung saja Anko-nee dulu mengajarinya tentang segel penyimpanan jadi dia tidak usah membawa tas lagi seperti kedua teman setimnya itu.

Tak lama Tazuna datang, penampilannya sama seperti waktu pertama bertemu, hanya saja dia memakai topi kurucut berwarna kuning. Setelah Tazuna datang kini giliran Kakashi yang datang.

"Sensei tumben tidak telat" coment Sakura. Sementara kedua teman setimnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ma.. Ma… Jangan begitu, aku itu tidak telat, cuman di jalan ada saja halangan yang menggagu" jawab Kakashi, sambil matanya seperti tersenyum. "Iyalah… Terserah kau saja lah sensei".

"Oke… Sekarang semuanya sudah berkumpul, mari kita langsung berangkat" perintah Kakashi, "baik sensei".

* * *

Setelah siang hari dan habis makan siang, mereka masih bergerak. Sakura, yang sambil berjalan memikirkan sesuatu, memutuskan untuk menanyakan beberapa sesuatu. "Umm, Tazuna-san? ". Tazuna pun menoleh kepada gadis berambut pink tersebut. "Apa?".

"Kau dari Nami no Kuni, kan?"

"Ada apa mengenai itu?" Tazuna tidak mengerti tentang hal yang di tanyakan itu.

Sakura kemudian menatap sensei-nya yang sedang membaca buku kesayangannya. "Umm, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi mengangkat  
kepalanya di atas buku yang ia baca dan menatap Kunoichi berambut pink tersebut, "Apakah di negara itu mereka memiliki ninja juga?".

"Tidak, tidak di Nami no Kuni. Tapi di sebagian besar negara-negara lain ... Budaya dan adat mungkin berbeda, tapi jika Hidden Village ada, lalu begitu juga dengan ninja, " Kakashi menjelaskan, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan Geninnya beberapa  
informasi.

"Dalam beberapa banyak negara,  
Keberadaan desa shinobi berarti sebuah kekuatan militer. Itu adalah bagaimana mereka memegang dan mempertahankan keuntungan  
lebih dari satu sama lain, tapi desa tidaklah memerintah negara. Mereka hanya berdiri di bawah pemerintah negara. Sebuah negara dengan pulau kecil seperti Nami no Kuni tidak banyak menerima gangguan  
dari negara-negara yang lebih besar dan mungkin tidak memerlukan pasukan ninja di desa. Dalam banyak desa hanya Konoha, Kiri,Kumo, Suna dan Iwa yang besar dan kuat, yang  
disebut sebagai Lima Negara Besar Shinobi, dan satu-satunya negara yang pemimpinnya menerima gelar Kage. Lima Kage tersebut adalah Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage dan Tsuchikage. Mereka memerintah ribuan Ninja di sebagian negara di dunia. "

Setelah mendengar itu, semua orang terkejut, berpikir bahwa pria tua Hokage kuat dan luar biasa. Kecuali Naruto yang sudah tahu.

"Wow! Hokage-sama adalah yang terbaik!" Sakura mengatakan, tapi diri batinnya mengatakan hal lainnya. " _cih… Orang tua itu hebat?. Terlihat mencurigakan"_.

"Kalian meragukan Hokage-sama, bukan?" tanya Kakahi, dengan melihat wajah mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mereka hanya berbalik untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak akan bertemu dan bertarung dengan Ninja dari negara lain kan? ". Sakura bertanya lagi. "Tentu saja tidak ... tapi, jangan khawatir, kita tidak akan bertempur dengan ninja dalam misi rank-C "kata Kakashi.  
Naruto melihat Tazuna sedikit tegang saat Kakashi menyebutkan tidak akan ada ninja. Dia  
menyipitkan matanya. " _Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu"_

* * *

Perjalanan berlanjut, Naruto melihat sebuah kubangan air di depan, dia curiga cuaca sangat cerah tak mungkin ada kubangan air, " _genjutsu"_ batin Naruto, untung saja dulu pernah di ajarai oleh Kurenai tentang Genjutsu, tapi hanya mengenali dan cara melepaskannya saja, karena kapasitas chakranya yang terlalu besar.

Saat mereka melewati kubangan itu tidak ada yang curiga atau sempat menengok, kecuali Kakashi matanya menatap kubangan air tersebut, ketika ia mengambil beberapa langkah pas di sebelahnya, is menatap semua muridnya, ia melihat Naruto menyeringai, dan tangannya berada di pedang miliknya menandakan bahwa ia tahu dan bersiap.

" _hmmm…. Bagus dia menyadarinya, yahh baiklah, mari kita lihat siapa yang diincar, dan seberapa bagus mereka berada dalam tekanan"._ Batin Kakashi, lalu ia mendeteksi dua tanda Chakra mulai bergerak.

Dua ninja tersebut muncul dari kubangan air, mereka langsung lari kearah Kakashi dan membalutnya dengan rantai shuriken yang mereka bawa.

"APA!" Kata kakashi, terkejut tapi hanya bohong.

"Satu jatuh" kata mereka yang tidak diketahui tersebut, menarik rantai yang Membungkus di sekitar tubuh Kakashi.

Yang membuat semua mata semua orang melebar dan horror, rantai yang membungkus tubuh Kakashi tiba-tiba meremas tubuhnya dan membuatnya terpotong.

"K-Ka-Kakashi sensei" teriak Sakura yang terlihat takut. "Mereka membunuh Kakashi sensei".

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ia menyadari sesuatu. " _Kawarimi? Ahh jadi dia mau mengetes kami, menarik" batin Naruto._

Kedua orang tak dikenal tersebut bergerak kearah target selanjutnya. Mereka mencoba membungkus Naruto dengan rantai mereka, "dua jatuh" tapi saat mereka menarik rantainya dan meremas tubuh Naruto, tubuhnya malah berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang "cih.. Sial bunshin" mereka melihat sekeliling mencari buruannya tadi, tapi kemudia insting mereka menjerit, memberitahu untuk menghindar. Tapi naas salah satu dari mereka terkena goresan pedang yang cukup dalam di bagian samping perutnya.

"Sial, aku terluka" kata salah satu dari mereka, Naruto tak memberi kesempatan, ia membuka segel sekitar lima persen, ia lari lalu melompat mengarahkan pedangnya kearah leher, tetapi pria itu mampu menangkisnya di saat terakhir menggunakan sarung tangan seperti cakar besi di tangannya. Tapi tidak sampai di situ, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan mendaratkan sebuuah tendangan ke wajahnya dan membuat pria itu terpental. Naruto langsung lari degan kecepatan yang tinggi hingga langsung berada di belakang pria tersebut.

 **Jlebbb.**

Pedang milik Naruto langsung menembus tubuh pria itu, walaupun begitu Naruto tidak membeku karena membunuh pria itu, karena dulu, waktu berlatih sama Anko dan Yugao, dirinya pernah di suruh untuk membunuh bandit.

Kakashi yang memperhatikan dari jauh, ia cukup terkesan dengan skill milik Naruto. " _Hebat, masih Gennin sudah bisa bergerak secepat itu, sepertinya Informasi dari akademi memang salah, mungkin ada seseorang yang sengaja agar Naruto tidak lulus, nah sekarang kita lihat apa yang di punya Rookie of the Years kita"._ Batin Kakashi.

Di satu sisi Pria yang satunya cukup di sibukan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mampu menangkis beberapa serangan yang satunya, lalu Sasuke melempar beberapa kunai dan shuriken tapi pria itu mampu menghindar dan kemudian pria itu berlari kearah Tazuna dan Sakura.

Sakura segera bergerak ke depan Tazuna untuk melindunginya, dia melihat musuh semakin dekat ke arahnya dan kliennya. _"Dia datang…. Aku harus melakukannya….aku harus melakukannya"_ dia mengatakan mantra berulang kali. "Tuan, mundurlah", teriak Sakura menyuruh Tazuna. Dia mengeluarkan Kunai lalu masuk kedalam mode bertahan di depan si pembuat jembatan, sedangkan Tazuna mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Di saat pria itu mendekat, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di depan Sakura mencoba melindungi, yang membuat Sakura terkejut, " _kyaaa…. Sasuke-kun melindungi ku, dia seperti kesatria dengan shinning armor, kyaaa…, Sakura kau sedang dalam keadaan genting, Shannaroo"._ Batin Sakura yang berwarna putih.

Tapi saat pria itu sudah mau melancarkan serangan, tiba-tiba Naruto menendanya di belakang kepala pria itu dan membuatnya terpental dan pingsan.

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar, Kakashi sensei"

"Naruto kau bodoh, apa yang kau bicarakan, Kakashi sensei sudah mati…. Dia sudah mati" teria Sakura, sambil sedikit sedih.

"Sebenarnya, tidak juga" kata Kakashi, yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka"

"APAAA!" teriak Sakura dan Tazuna bersamaan dengan nada terkejut.

" _Sepertinya Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan hal ini"_ pikir Naruto, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya Uchiha. " _Tidak buruk"_.

Sakura melihat kearah tempat di mana Kakashi terbunuh, dan terlihat potongan kayu, " _Kakashi sensei ternyata menggunakan Kawarimi!.. Potongan kayu itu terlihat meyakinkan, makasih tuhan!"_. Batin Sakura, ia juga mendengar Tazuna mengeluarkan suara lega.

"Kalian semua hebat, terutama kau Naruto, kecepatanmu sungguh hebat". Sanjung Kakashi, sedangkan Sasuke punya pikiran lain, " _bagaimana dobe bisa sehebat itu, seharusnya aku yang paling hebat dan bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan pedang dengan hebat seperti itu, seharusnya yang melatihnya melatihku bukan si dobe itu, karena aku adalah Uchiha yang elit"_ pikir Sasuke cemburu.

Naruto berjalan kearah shinobi yang pingsan tadi. "Aku akan mengurus pria itu" kata Naruto, dia menarik tubuh pria itu kearah pohon, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kawat ninja dari kantongnya, dan mengikat pria itu di pohon tersebut. Sedangkan pria satunya yang sudah meninggal Naruto penggal kepalanya, untuk di ambil hadiahnya, karena Naruto tau siapa mereka yaitu 'Demon Brothers' dari bingo book.

"Tazuna-san" panggil Kakashi melihat pembuat jembatan dengan sudut matanya.

"A-apa itu" jawab Tazuna dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu" Kakashi bilang, kemudian ia menunjuk kedua ninja yang Naruto kalahkan. "Mereka berdua adalah ninja kelas Chunnin, dari Kirigakure, mereka adalah ninja yang di ketahui tetap bertarung apapun yang terjadi yang di sebut 'Demon Brothers' dari Kirigakure".

"Ughhh" gerang ninja kelas Chunnin yang Naruto kalahkan. Dia bangun saat Naruto selesai mengikatnya di pohon, dia berkedip dan melihat sekitar, sebelum sadar dia telah diikat di pohon.

"wahhh… Selamat datang kembali di tanah kehidupan" Naruto bilang, sambil wajahnya menyeringai. "Apakah kau menikmati tiduran mu?".

Ninja itu membelalak kearah Naruto. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang penyergapan kami".

"Karena kamu bodoh, tidak melihat keadaan sekitar" Naruto bilang.

"Naruto benar" Kakashi bilang, dia sangat setuju dengan murid dirty blonde nya. "Di siang hari dengan cuaca cerah, yang tidak ada hujan….. Seharusnya tidak ada kubangan air".

menatap kearah mantan Chunnin tersebut, Naruto berkata " genjutsu yang baik adalah yang paling mendekati realita".

Kakashi menengok kearah Naruto, "philosophy yang bagus Naruto", Dia bilang "mungkin aku harus mengenalkanmu dengan Kurenai, dia pasti akan menyukaimu, dia adalah salah satu genjutsu spesialis di desa".

Naruto menengok kearah Kakashi "maksudmu, Jonin sensei tim 8?" Dia tanya, yang dapat anggukan dari gurunya. "Kalau dia, aku sudah kenal dari dulu, dia yang mengajariku tentang genjutsu, tapi hanya dasarnya saja"

"Hah… Pantas saja kamu bisa mengenali genjutsu itu" Kakashi bilang, Kemudian Naruto membisikan sesuatu kepada dirinya, "dia juga selalu genit kalau di dekatku, sensei" mata Kakashi melebar mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto, ia membayangkan adegan yang Kurenai lakukan kepada muridnya, dia mengeluarkan suara tawa mesum dan jika tidak di tutupi masker pasti terlihat kalau hidungnya sedikit mimisan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri haya senyum menyeringai.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweet drop melihat tingkah laku guru dan teman setimnya itu, mereka heran apakah Naruto dan gurunya sudah lupa tentang kedaan ini, mereka hanya bisa menyimpulakan bahwa guru dan setimnya itu benar-benar sudah gila.

"Tunggu sebentar" Tazuna bilang, yang mengganggu percakapan mereka berdua.

"Ya Tazuna-san" Kakashi menjawab, yang menengok kearah Tazuna.

"Kenapa kamu biarkan anak nakal ini yang berkelahi, sedangkan jika kamu sudah mengetahuinya" tanya Tazuna, sambil dirinya membelalak kearah Kakashi.

"Karena kamu bilang begitu" Kakashi bilang, ia menyipitkan matanya kepada Tazuna, perangainya berubah 180 derajat " jika aku mau, aku bisa langsung membunuh mereka berdua, tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu, pertama, aku mau mengetes muridku dalam tekanan, dan kedua….. Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tahu….. Siapa target mereka berdua".

"Apa maksudmu!?" Tazuna bilang, sambil mendengus.

"Artinya, apakah mereka mengincar salah satu dari kita atau…...dirimu". Naruto bilang sambil menatap Tazuna dan melihat keringat jatuh dari dahinya.

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya, "kita tidak mendengar bahwa ada shinobi yang menginginkanmu, misi kami hanya untuk melindungi mu dari pencuri ataupun bandit, sekarang misi ini menjadi misi Rank-B". Dia bilang.

Tazuna melihat kebawah merasa bersalah dalam tatapan Kakashi.

Kakashi pun melanjutkan "ini seharusnya hanya melindungimu hingga kamu menyelesaikan jembatannya. Jika tahu bahwa ninja menginginkanmu, misi ini pasti misi rank-B. Tapi aku yakin kamu punya alasan tersendiri, tapi itu akan bermasalah jika kamu berbohong mengenai detail misinya. Sekarang kita berada di luar misi kita".

"Kita belum siap dengan misi ini, ayo kembali dan berhenti" Sakura bilang, mendengar itu majah Tazuna menjadi pucat. Ketakutan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Sakura, dia tidak mau terbunuh oleh ninja musuh.

"Mungkin kita harus mendengarkan alsan orang tua ini, sebelum mengambil keputusan" Naruto menyarankan, dan mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi. Dia kemudian menatap Tazuna "bicaralah"

Tazuna semakin pucat dan mengangguk " itu benar, misi ini melebihi apa yang kalian tahu, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, Dan yang mengincarku adalah orang yang sangat jahat, namanya cukup terkenal" dia jelaskan.

"Siapa!?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Apa kamu tahu Gatou?" Bilang Tazuna diiringi kebencian dalam suaranya.

"Nampaknya cukup familiar!". Kakashi terdiam. "Ah… Aku ingat, raja kriminal yang menjual narkoba, memonopoli pasar di beberapa tempat, dan mempunyai kuasa di pasar gelap dimanapun"

Semua orang tertuju pada Kakshi, tak menyangka bahwa dia mengenalinya.

"Lalu ada apa dengannya" lanjut Kakashi. Yang kembali menatap Tazuna yang masih berkeringatan.

"Nami no Kuni adalah kepulauan yang miskin, kami butuh berdagang untuk berkembang, dan Gatou melihat itu. Dia mengisolasi Nami dan memonopoli jalan perdagangan disana, oleh karena itu aku yang seorang pembangun jembatan, menjadi ancaman untuknya dan menginginkan kepalaku".

Semua orang tersentak mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Kami sangat miskin, bahkan pemimpin kami juga, kami tidak mempunyai uang untuk menyewa misi rangking B, bahkan kami berpatungan untuk mengumpulkan uang, dan aku hanya bisa menyewa di tingkat C" bilang Tazuna, "tapi jika kalian berhenti sekarang, aku pasti akan mati, lalu cucuku yang lucu pasti akan menangis sampai beberapa hari jika ia tahu", dan terbawa terbahak-bahak. "Dan kemudian putriku yang cantik pasti akan membenci ninja Konoha selamanya, tapi itu tidak akan menjadi kesalahanmu, sama sekali tidak" dia bilang dengan mata bersinar.

Semua orang sweet drop degan ekspresi datar mendengar penjelasannya.

" _Orang tua ini pandai berekting"_ Batin Naruto.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya "masalahnya bukan uang, tapi kami ini hanya tim Gennin. Kita harus kembali ke Konoha dan meminta sebuah tim Chunnin atau Jonin untuk misi ini".

"Aku pikir kita harus mengambil misi ini sensei. Aku yakin kita bisa untuk mengatasi misi ini" Sasuke bilang, dia ingin mengetes kemampuanya dalam pertempuran yang asli.

"Yahh.. Aku setuju degan Sasuke-kun" degan cepat Sakura setuju degan pendapat Sasuke

" _beberapa saat yang lalu dia ingin pulang, sekarang malah setuju karena Sasuke menginginkan melanjutkan misi"_ batinKakashi dan Naruto, yang sweet drop. Melihat tingkah Sakura.

Kakashi menatap kearah Naruto, dan di balas dengan anggukan menandakan bahwa dia setuju," baiklah, tapi aku akan memberitahu Hokage-sama terlebih dahulu untuk membawa tahanan kita, untuk informasi dan bounty", Kakashi pun memanggil anjing yang bernama Pakkun dan mengantarkan laporannya kepada Hokege.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat"

* * *

 **End**

 **Yahh chapter selanjutnya nami no kuni part 2, maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Kemarin ane ada kesalahan yaitu, tim nya asuma adalah tim 10 bukan Tim 9, ya maklum lupa, jadi maaf, di review juga gak ada yang sadar. Jadi bablas deh. Maaf yah tapi ane udah perbaiki.**

 **Uzumki Naruto**

 **Age: 12**

 **Rank: Gennin**

 **Team: Team 7/ Team Kakashi**

 **Ninjutsu 4/10**

 **Taijutsu 8,5/10**

 **Genjutsu 4/10**

 **Intelligence 7/10**

 **Strength 8/10**

 **Speed 8,5/10**

 **Stamina 9/10**

 **Hand seals 6/10**

 **Total 55**

 **Kenjutsu 7.5/10**

 **Chakra control 7.5/10**

 **Total 70**

 **Stats yang aslinya yang di narutowikia tidak di sertakan kenjutsu, dan chakra control.**

 **Dan satu lagi, sistem angkanya maksimal sampai 5, tapi ane konversi jadi 10.**

 **Setingkat high chunnin**

 **Ninjutsu 4 karena baru bisa kage buns**

 **hin,**

 **Selama berlatih sama anko Naruto belum pernah berlatih ninjutsu, affinity nya juga belum tahu, hanya fokus sama taijutsu (sama gai) chakra control, kenjutsu (sama yugao), untuk sementara menurut ane Naruto belum siap untuk belajar elements, karena ntar terlalu overpowered, belum lagi nanti jadi seorang saiyan. Wahh hancur element nation.**

 **Nah jadi setuju nih, naruto punya 3 elements affinity**

 **Wind**

 **Lightning**

 **Fire**

 **Untuk kekkai genkai**

 **Wind+fire = scorch release**

 **Wind+lightning = thunderstorm release dan swift release**

 **Lightning+fire = plasma release.**

 **Gimana ada yang mau nambahin**

 **Swift release = keluar di naruto movie will of fire, pengguna hiruko. Tapi combinasi elemennya masih belum di ketahui, tapi banyak spekulasi combinasi Wind+lightning, karena itu masuk akal. Jika masih ada yang mau nambahin review ajah.**

 **Dan Harem list**

 **Mikoto**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Hana**

 **Tsume**

 **Tsunade**

 **ane update 1x seminggu, karena saya nulis di android dan itu susah, gak kaya di laptop, dan laptopnya gak punya udah rusak. Okeh segitu saja, bagi ada kesalahan maaf tolong di maklumi.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nami no Kuni part 2

* * *

"Bicara biasa"  
 _"Dalam hati"_  
 **"Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"  
** _ **"Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**_

Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males

* * *

 _ **Last**_

" _Orang tua ini pandai berekting"_ Batin Naruto.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya "masalahnya bukan uang, tapi kami ini hanya tim Gennin. Kita harus kembali ke Konoha dan meminta sebuah tim Chunnin atau Jonin untuk misi ini".

"Aku pikir kita harus mengambil misi ini sensei. Aku yakin kita bisa untuk mengatasi misi ini" Sasuke bilang, dia ingin mengetes kemampuanya dalam pertempuran yang asli.

"Yahh.. Aku setuju degan Sasuke-kun" degan cepat Sakura setuju degan pendapat Sasuke

" _beberapa saat yang lalu dia ingin pulang, sekarang malah setuju karena Sasuke menginginkan melanjutkan misi"_ batinKakashi dan Naruto, yang sweet drop. Melihat tingkah Sakura.

Kakashi menatap kearah Naruto, dan di balas dengan anggukan menandakan bahwa dia setuju," baiklah, tapi aku akan memberitahu Hokage-sama terlebih dahulu untuk membawa tahanan kita, untuk informasi dan bounty", Kakashi pun memanggil anjing yang bernama Pakkun dan mengantarkan laporannya kepada Hokege.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat"

* * *

 **Start**

Di tengah hutan yang besar dan luas, terdapat sebuah bangunan besar yang di bentengi dan diapit oleh dua pohon besar. Di dalam bangunan tersebut terdapat dua orang yang sedang melakukan pembicaraan penting.

Pria tinggi dengan perban menutupi setengah mukanya, dengan seorang bawahan di sampingnya menunggu sebuah instruksi. Di depannya pria gemuk pendek, memakai pakaian bisnis, berambut abu-abu, yang seperti tak mempunyai alis, mempunyai kumis lele, dan memakai kacamata bundar warna hitam yang sangat gelap.

"Kamu gagal?" Teriak pria pendek. "Aku membayar banyak uang untuk menyewa grup mu. Aku pikir kamu adalah mantan ninja pembunuh bayaran yang hebat dan jago. Apa hanya ini kemampuan dari-….."

"Hentikan omelanmu" pria tinggi itu geram, kemudian ia mengangkat pedang Zanbato yang sangat besar yang hampir setinggi dirinya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian ia acungkan ke hadapan pria pendek tersebut yang membuat wajahnya menjadi pucat. "Kali ini, aku akan pergi dengan Kubikiribocho dan membunuh mereka".

"A-apa kamu yakin?" Bilang pria tersebut yang sekarang sedang Nervous. Sepertinya mereka menyewa beberapa ninja yang cukup ahli, dan dengan kegagalan, mereka mungkin menjadi hati-hati".

"Kamu pikir aku siapa…?" Pria itu menggeram, sambil tidak menurunkan pedangnya. Dia membelalak kepada pria gemuk dan pendek tersebut. "ada alasannya aku di juluki 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' Momoichi Zabuza".

* * *

Sementara itu, Tazuna membawa tim 7 kepada seorang pria yang akan mengantar mereka menyeberang. Keenam orang tersebut berada di perahu motor yang menuju Nami no Kuni. Tapi Mesin perahu tersebut di matikan dan menggunakan dayung agar tidak ada perhatian yang tidak diinginkan khususnya orang dari Gato.

Naruto yang duduk di depan sambil menatap kabut yang sangat tebal. " _Hmmm ….. Ada yang aneh dari dengan kabut ini, kabutnya sangat tebal bahkan lebih tebal dari kabut saat pagi hari"._

"Kita akan segera melihat jembatan" abang perahu bilang dengan suara kecil, " Nami no Kuni adalah pusat dari jembatan'

Benar saja tak lama, ketika kabut sedikit menghilang, tertampak sebuah jembatan yang begitu besar, semua orang melihat seperti sebuah bayangan menutupi semua orang, jembatan besar yang belum selesai terlihat oleh mereka.

Naruto bersiul "baiklah… Aku mengakui aku terkesan"

"Terima kasih" jawab Tazuna dengan bangga.

"Maksudku, tidak terpikirkan orang tua yang suka mabuk sepertimu mampu membangun sesuatu yang seperti ini". Tambah Naruto.

Bahu Tazuna menjadi merosot sedikit " Naruto apa yang kamu katakan ke aku itu jahat".

Abang perahu mendiamkan mereka" ssssttt… Diamlah! Kalian pikir kenapa kita sembunyi di pada kabut ini!, dan tidak menggunakan mesin!... Kita akan mendapat masalah jika Gato menemukan kita". Bisik abang perahu kepada Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto menatap abang perahu tersebut dan membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, dia langsung kembali mengendalikan perahu. " _Damn, I'm baddas"._

"Kita akan mengambil jalan tikus, agar Gato dan orang-orangnya susah menemukan kita" kata abang perahu itu.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, perahu sudah sampai ke dermaga, Ninja Konoha dan master pembuat jembatan turun dari perahu. Tazuna dan abang perahu saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Grup tersebut berangkat lagi, mereka mengambil posisi di sekitar Tazuna seperti semula, semuanya diam hanya suara nafas saja yang terdengar, bahkan Kakashi pun sedang tidak membaca buku keramatnya, karena situasi yang sangat serius tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dan melemparnya di sekitar semak-semak.

"Astaga, Naruto" desis Sakura. "Berhentilah bersikap keren! Di sana tidak ada ap-...hah"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan Sakura, dia berjalan menuju semak-semak yang tadi ia lempar kunai. Tapi hanya mendapatkan seekor kelinci yang gemetaran diatas kepalanya tertancap kunai yang Naruto lempar.

"Naruto-baka, apa yang telah kamu lakukan kepada kelinci yang malang ini?". Akhirnya Sakura berteriak, mengambil kelinci tersebut dan mencoba menenangkan nya.

"Diamlah Sakura" bilang Naruto, sambil menyipitkan matanya ke kelinci tersebut.

Kakashi juga melihat ke arah kelinci tersebut. " _Itu adalah kelinci salju, sedangkan, sekarang adalah musim semi, tapi warnanya…"_ Ia pikir _"kelinci ini berada di kandang digunakan untuk Kawarimi"_ dia melihat sekitar. " _Jadi mereka sudah berada di sini"._ Matanya melebar karena ia merasakan sesuatu "semuanya menunduk" dia mentakel Tazuna ke bawah.

Semua orang menuruti perintah Kakashi untuk menunduk dengan tepat waktu dari sebuah pedang yang melewati tubuh mereka. Sebuah pedang ukuran besar menancap di sebuah pohon yang ada di belakang mereka. Semua orang dalam grup melihat sebuah pedang zanbato besar di atasnya berdiri seorang pria, orang itu bertelanjang dada dengan armbands dan celana gaya cameo. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh perban seperti Kakashi memakai forehead protector di kepalanya tapi besi nya di samping, rambutnya hitam spiky.

"Wah wah wah… Bukankah kamu adalah Momoichi Zabuza ninja pelarian dari Kirigakure", bilang Kakashi "semuanya mundur! Pria ini berada level yang lain. Ini akan sedikit sulit…." Dia mengangkat forehead protector nya sedikit, "... Kecuali aku melakukan ini"

"Wah… Aku tersanjung, tampaknya aku bertemu Sharingan no Kakashi, maaf tapi orang tua itu adalah milikku.

" _Sharingan!?"_ pikir Sasuke bertanya-tanya, sementara Sakura dan Tazuna terlihat bingung. Sedangkan Naruto" _hmm sepertinya yang di katakan neesan benar jika Kakashi sensei memiliki sharingan"._

"Berkumpul dan lindungi Tazuna-san" perintah Kakashi kepada tim nya, dengan cepat mereka bertiga masuk dalam mode bertahan mengelilingi Tazuna. "Dan jangan ikut campur, itulah kerja sama tim… Pertama Zabuza" Kakashi mengangkat forehead protector nya yang sebelah kiri, memperlihatkan sebuah mata pupil berwarna merah, dengan tiga koma. "Lawan aku".

" _S-sharingan? Tapi, bagaimana?",_ mata Sasuke melebar melihat mata berharga milik clan nya berada di mata gurunya.

Zabuza melihat matanya dan berkata "ah…. Sudah langsung mengeluarkan Sharingan yang terkenal, aku tersanjung dan terhormat".

"Sharingan?, apa yang bisa di lakukannya!?" Tanya Sakura, dia tahu dengan kekkai genkai Sharingan, tapi tidak tahu kemampuannya.

"Jawabannya datang dari orang yang tak di duga, Sasuke " Sharingan, katanya yang memilikinya dapat membaca dan mengalahkan semua tipe ninjutsu, taijutsu, dan genjutsu. Sharingan adalah salah satu mata yang bisa memberimu kekuatan", dia bilang "itu bukan kemampuan satu-satunya yang di miliki Sharingan".

"Hehe… Itu benar, itu bukan semuanya, tapi yang lebih membuat menakutkan adalah", Zabuza bilang, "dia akan mampu mengkopi teknik lawanmu saat dia melihatnya". Zabuza menatap Kakashi, " saat aku masih menjadi tim Anbu dari Kirigakure, aku selalu membawa bingo book, yang ada informasi mengenai dirimu" dia bilang ke Kakashi, "pria yang sudah mengkopi seribu jutsu, 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' ".

" _Apa yang terjadi!?, pertama orang tua Hokage, kemudian sekarang sensei"._ Batin Sakura, kemudian ia menatap gurunya. " _Aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka hebat"._

" _Apa yang terjadi? Sharingan adalah kondisi khusus yang hanya muncul di beberapa anggota clan Uchiha saja…"_ Sasuke menatap gurunya " _apakah mungkin"_

Naruto menatap Sasuke, ia tahu apa yang di pikirannya "mata Sharingan milik Kakashi sensei adalah mata transplantasi" ia bilang, Yang mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, " kamu bisa mentransplantasikan Sharingan kepada non-Uchiha, tapi efek nya kamu tidak bisa menonaktifkannya, itulah kenapa Kakashi sensei di tutup matanya".

Sasuke mengangguk, dia tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu tentang hal ini, tapi pikir ini bukanlah hal yang penting sekarang ini, jadi dia hanya fokus ke partarungan ini saja.

"Sudahlah, hentikan chit-chat nya, aku harus membunuh orang tua itu" bilang Zabuza, membuat Tazuna ketakutan "bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkan nya kepadaku, Kakashi. Aku akan membiarkan kamu dan Tim Gennin mu pergi".

"Ahh… Maaf, kamu tahulah aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi" Kakashi bilang, dia melotot ke arah Zabuza, "itu akan membuat reputasi Konoha menjadi buruk jika kami membiarkan kamu memilikinya tanpa bertarung".

"Kalau begitu pertama aku akan mengalahkanmu" bilang Zabuza, memegang gagang pedang, kemudian dia tendang pohonnya dan mendarat di atas air telaga, lalu membuat segel tangan. "Mari kita lihat seberapa hebatnya dirimu Kakashi". Setelah itu dia menghilang, kabut semakin tebal, dan tebal, menutupi seluruh area dengan begitu kuat, menjadikan pandangan mereka sampai di depannya saja.

"Momoichi Zabuza adalah ninja dari Kirigakure…. Dia terkenal dengan ahli dalam teknik membunuh tanpa suara, kamu tidak akan mengetahui nya sampai kau sudah mati, bukan berarti aku belum menguasai Sharingan dengan sempurna, kalian hati-hatilah". Bilang Kakashi, tapi dalam dirinya ia " _sial, kabut ini mempengaruhi efektivitas Sharingan"_

"8 pilihan" suara Zabuza menggema dari segala arah, membuat kedua gennin dan Tazuna membeku, Karena kuatnya Killing Intent yang di keluarkan oleh Zabuza di udara, berbeda dengan Naruto dia cuma berkeringat saja, beberapa kali menghadapi kematian dan berhadapan dengan Anko dia hanya terpengaruh sedikit.

"A-apa?" Bilang Sakura.

"Hati, paru-paru, tulang belakang, pembuluh darah tulang selangka, pembuluh darah leher, otak, ginjal, jantung. Mana yang harus aku pilih".

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya sendiri, menghilangkan kabut dari dirinya.

" _Sungguh KI yang hebat dan berbahaya, itu seperti aku akan terbunuh jika aku membuat sedikit gerakan saja"_ batin Sasuke, Keringat mengucur deras ke bawah mukanya. _"Jadi inikah beratnya udara. Kekuatan dari Jonin yang bertarung satu sama lain…. Ini seperti hidupku diremas-remas…...aku tidak bisa menahannya"._ Ia merasakan tangannya bergetar mengangkat kunai. _"Aku lebih memilih mati dan mengakhiri nya"._

"Sasuke" Kakashi memanggil, saat dia menyadari muridnya dalam masalah.

Sasuke melihat gurunya.

"Jangan Khawatir, aku akan melindungi kalian semua, bahkan jika itu akan membunuh ku" bilang Kakashi, sambil memberikan senyuman matanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan rekanku mati".

Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang dan menurunkan Kunai miliknya.

"mari kita lihat tentang hal itu" suara Zabuza bilang, lalu dia muncul di belakang para Genin.

Kakashi bergerak dengan cepat dan menusuk perut Zabua, tepi bukannya darah yang keluar melainkan air, tiba-tiba Zabuza muncul di belakang Kakashi. "Aku akan mengakhiri ini"

"Sensei di belakangmu" teriak Sakura sambil jarinya menunjuk.

Kakashi menengok, tapi terlambat pedang Zabuza sudah dekat.

 **Slassshhhh**

Pedang Zabuza memtong tubuh Kakashi horizontal. Namun bukannya darah tubuh Kakashi menjadi air.

" _ **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?,**_ _tidak mungkin, dalam kabut ini dia menirunya"_ batin Zabuza, kemudian matanya melebar, " _itu dia, dia menirunya saat aku menggunakan Hidden mist Jutsu, sialan Kakashi"._

Tiba-tiba Kakashi kembali muncul di belakangnya sambil mengalungkan tangannya yang sambil memegang kunai di lehernya,

"Jangan bergerak!", peringat Kakashi, "ini sudah berakhir.

"Oh gitu…" Bilang Zabuza, kemudian ia tertawa "heheh… Sudah berakhir?"

Kakashi melihat dia, ia pikir Zabuza sudah gila.

"Kamu tidak mengerti?", bilang Zabuza "itu tidak mungkin aku akan di kalahkan oleh monyet seperti kalian….hehe, tadi sungguh sangat hebat" dia melihat Kakashi dari sudut matanya "saat itu kamu sudah mengkopi Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu ku, kamu membuat bunshin mu mengatakan kata itu, untuk menarik diriku, sedangkan kamu sesungguhnya kamu bersembunyi di balik kabut dan menonton, rencana yang bagus, tapi-"

Kakashi melihat Zabuza yang di depannya berubah menjadi air menandakan itu hanyalah Mizu bunshin.

"Bukanlah hal mudah untuk mengalahkanku".

Zabuza muncul di belakang Kakashi, dengan Zanbatony yang diangkat bersiap mengayunkan, untungnya Kakashi tepat waktu saat Zabuza mau menebasnya ia menunduk, Zabuza melanjutkan putarannya hingga Zanbato miliknya berada di belakang lalu menaruhnya di bawah, kemudian ia memantapkan tangannya di gagang pedangnya, lalu mendorongnya untuk menendang Kakashi saat dia mau menghindar, Kakashi terkena tendangan dari Zabuza dan ia terlempar ke udara menuju telaga.

"bodoh" bilang Zabuza.

" _Apa! Air ini begitu berat"_ batin Kakashi sambil berusaha untuk bergerak melepaskan dirinya, kemudian matanya melebar, " _aku salah karena telah memilih mendarat di air"._

"Heh…. Bodoh". Zabuza muncul tepat di sebelah Kakashi.

" **Water Prison Jutsu"**

* * *

Kakashi memaki dirinya sendiri saat dia terperangkap di penjara air. Dia melihat kearah muridnya lalu memerintahkannya. "Larilah dan bawa klien kita dari sini".

"Ohh… Mereka tidak akan kemana-mana Kakashi, **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"** Zabuza cekikian saat dia membuat Mizu bunshin untuk mengurus para Genin.

"Bawa Tazuna-san dan lari! Kalian tidak mempunyai kesempatan melawannya!" Teriak Kakashi kepada muridnya, "selama dia tetap mengurungku di sini dia tidak bisa bergerak….. Mizu Bunshin tidak bisa jauh dari tubuh aslinya…. Lari saja cepat sekarang!".

" _Dia pasti bercanda, tidak mungkin kita bisa lari dari Jonin, aku mungkin bisa tapi mereka?"_ Batin Naruto, " _jika memang kami bisa kabur sekarang, dia pasti akan membunuhmu Kakashi sensei mengejar kita"._

Sasuke lari menuju Zabuza mizu bunshin untuk membuat serangan kejutan. Akan tetapi, pas saat dia masuk range, mizu bunshin menendangnya pas di tulang iganya. Membuat Sasuke terlempar kembali.

" _Idiot"_ ejek Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun" teriak Sakura shock dan ketakutan melihat yang di taksirnya di kalahkan dengan mudah.

Sasuke mengeluh kesakitan ketika ia mendarat di tanah, ketika ia hendak berdiri mizu bunshin milik Zabuza muncul di sebelah dirinya, kemudian ia menginjak tubuh Sasuke dan membuat dirinya berteriak kesakitan. Mizu bunshin milik Zabuza kemudian menginjak-injak tepat di tulang iganya dengan kaki.

" _Dia lebih kuat dari yang aku duga"._ Batin Kakashi, ia begitu Khawatir dengan keselamatan muridnya.

"Hehe…. Memakai ikat kepala dan kemudian akting seperti ninja" mizu Bunshin Zabuza mengejek kepada Sasuke yang yang menyedihkan yang sambil berteriak kesakitan. "Ninja yang sesungguhnya adalah seseorang yang selamat dari kematian berkali-kali".

" _Aku pikir, aku setuju dengannya, tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan omongannya"_ batin Naruto, lalu ia membuat segel tangan untuk melepas semua tekanan gravitasinya.

"Hanya jika kamu cukup bagus untuk masuk ke-"

 **Slasshhhhh**

Omongan mizu bunshin milik Zabuza terhenti, ketika sebuah katana hitam menebas tubuhnya, membuatnya di paksa kembali menjadi molekul air.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa Sasuke" bilang Naruto sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Yah aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke, sambil sedikit menolak bahwa Naruto barus saja menyelamatkan dirinya, _"yang terluka hanya harga diriku saja"_ tak mungkin ia akan mengatakan itu kepadanya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kamu tidaklah tak berguna yang aku kira, tapi kamu tidak akan mengalahkan bunshin ku sebanyak ini" Zabuza kemudian membuat setengah lusin Mizu bunshin.

Para bunshin berlari diatas air pergi maju.

"Ohh yah…. Bagaimana kalau ini" Naruto membuat segel tangan menyilang " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

 **Poffff**

Muncul bunshin Naruto sebanyak seratus lengkap dengan pedangnya. "Seraaaaaang"

"Wuuuuuuuuu"

Semua mata orang melebar, bunshin milik Zabuza berhenti dan menengok ke tubuh aslinya. "Bosss" mata Zabuza berdenyut tak mengira bocah itu bisa membuat bunshin sebanyak itu. " sudah serang saja".

Bunshin milik Naruto dan Zabuza bertemu bunshin milik Zabuza mampu menebas beberapa bunshin milik Naruto, tapi tetap Saja bunshin milik Naruto lebih banyak dan mempunyai kecepatan yang cukup hebat yang mampu membuat bunshin Zabuza kerepotan sedangkan 50 sisanya plus dengan yang aslinya pergi menyerang Zabuza yang Asli. Satu persatu bunshin milik Zabuza berhasil di kalahkan, sedangkan bunshin milik Naruto tinggal 20 dan menyusul pemiliknya pergi menyerang Zabuza.

"Ohh… Sial" Zabuza mengutuk dirinya sendiri, tak menyangka salah satu bocah Genin itu cukup membuat dirinya kerepotan, Naruto dan para bunshinnya sudah siap menebas Zabuza, dengan terpaksa Zabuza melepas jutsu yang mengurung Kakashi dan membebaskannya.

Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto, Harga diri Sasuke semakin terluka melihat Naruto mampu membuat Zabuza kewalahan, sedangkan Sakura diam saja tak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu Kakashi matanya melebar dan bangga kepada muridnya ini " _sungguh hebat, pergerakannya pun lebih cepat daripada saat test dulu, apa lagi kejutanmu Naruto, dan Lagipula aku juga Harus membantunya"_

Zabuza loncat sambil melakukan segel tangan " **Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu"** semua bunshin milik Naruto habis sedangkan Naruto yang asli berhasil kabur. Lalu Naruto kembali ke daratan.

"Bagus Naruto, sekarang pertarungannya aku ambil alih" bilang Kakashi, Naruto hanya mengangguk ia sadar saat ini ia tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Zabuza karena ia tidak tahu teknik element ninjutsu seperti Zabuza, kemudian ia menuju kearah timnya.

Kakashi kembali berhadapan dengan Zabuza "pertarunganmu denganku" sambil mata Sahringan nya membelalak kearah Zabuza.

Zabuza yang tadi mengejar Naruto berhenti dan kemudian loncat kebelakang.

Para Genin dan kliennya melihat kedua Jonin melakukan segel tangan yang sama persis dengan kecepatan yang sama persis.

Mereka menyelsaikan segel tangannya hampir bersamaan dan berteriak " **Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu"** dua naga besar yang terbuat dari air dengan mata bersinar warna kuning di depan kedua Shinobi, keduanya saling bertubrukan sambil mengeluarkan auman keras, mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Zabuza menggeram, " _apa yang terjadi?,_ ia heran, saat ia bentrok dengan Kakashi. Ia kembali loncat kebelakang dan melakukan segel tangan. Saat ia melakukannya, dia melakukan segel tangan yang sama. _"Pergerakanku….dia benar-benar-"_

"Membacanya" bilang Kakashi sambil meniru segel tangan Zabuza di saat yang sama, sama saat Zabuza melakukannya.

Zabuza menggeram dia mencoba mempercepat segel tangannya. " _Apaa!.. Apakah dia membaca pikiranku?",_ kemudian ia melihat mata sharingan milik Kakashi. " _Sialan mata-"_

"-aneh ini membuatku jengkel, benarkan!?" Bilang Kakashi, membuat Zabuza semakin marah.

"Hehe… Yang kau lakukan itu hanya meniruku"

"Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, dasar kau monyet sialan" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sialan kau!.. Aku akan membuat…. Kamu takan bisa membuka mulutmu itu lagi" Teriak Zabuza, frustrasi karena Sharingan yang menirunya. Dia melanjutkan segel tangan tapi seketika berhenti dan ia menatap dan menemukan sesuatu di belakang Kakashi dan membuatnya shock. _"Itu… Itu tidak mungkin"_ dia melihat dirinya sendiri di belakang Kakashi yang dalam penampakan seperti hantu, "apakah ini salah satu Genjutsu yang dilakukannya".

" **Water Release: Great Water Vortex Jutsu"** teriak Kakashi.

" _Apaa! Tidak mungkin!"._ Batin Zabuza, matanya melebar tidak percaya. _"Aku yang pertama melakukan jutsu ini… Tapi tersusul"_

Kakashi mengirim air vortex yang begitu besar ke arah Zabuza yang masih shock, dan membuat missing-nin itu menghembuskannya ke udara, dan terhenti karena menabrak sebuah pohon yang cukup untuk membuat hancur. Sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu, beberapa kunai di lemparkan kearah dirinya. Mengenai tangan, kaki kiri, dan dan dadanya.

Zabuza batuk mengeluarkan darah, menodai perban miliknya dan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasakan kehadiran dari atasnya dan terlihat Kakashi mendarat di atas ranting pohon dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. "Bagaimana? Apakah kamu bisa melihat masa depan" dia bertanya, tidak tahu kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu, hanya saja begitu pas dengan yang dia alami sekarang.

"Yeahhh" bilang Kakashi, dengan kedua matanya memandang Zabuza. "Kamu akan mati".

Tiba-tiba, datang dari arah tidak di ketahui, dua jarum panjang terbang menembus udara dan menancap di leher Zabuza. Ia jatuh kebawah dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hehe. Kamu benar dia mati" bilang seorang bertopeng, dia berdiri sebuah ranting pohon dan tidak jauh dari tubuh Zabuza jatuh.

Kakashi muncul di samping Zabuza dan mengecek tanda kehidupannya. _"Dia benar-benar mati"._

Dia melihat orang yang membunuh Zabuza, dia berpakaian kimono warna hitam dan trimming warna biru, wajahnya di tutupi topeng putih pola air warna merah dan dengan simbol Kirigakure di atasnya. Dua poni dengan panjang di samping wajahnya sampai dagu dan yang lainnya ia ikat di belakang, sebuah selendang di ikatkan seperti seperti sabuk di pinggangnya dan memaki sandal. Karena kulitnya tidak ada yang terlihat, Kakashi tidak tahu, orang ini jenis kelaminnya apa. Tapi dia asumsikan dia adalah laki-laki.

Segera saat Kakashi mengecek nadi Zabuza untuk memastikan, Kiri Hunter muncul untuk mengurus tubuh Zabuza. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku telah sangat lama menunggu kesempatan yang pas untuk membunuh Zabuza" dia bilang dengan suara hormat.

Kakashi mengambil nafas dan kemudian menutup kembali matanya dengan ikat kepala miliknya. "Topeng itu… Kamu adalah Hinter-nin Kirigakure". Dia bilang.

"Mengagumkan, kamu benar sekali" orang itu bilang.

"Hunter-nin?" Bilang Sakura, melihat kearah orang bertopeng.

"Yeah betul, tugas ku adalah memburu missing-nin, aku adalah anggota dari hunter-nin Kirigakure" hunter-nin Kirigakure itu menjawab.

" _Dari suara dan tingginya, ia mungkin tidak terlalu tua dari Naruto, tapi sudah menjadi hunter-nin dalam umurnya yang masih muda, dia bukan anak sembarangan"_ batin Kakashi.

Tak berapa lama genin tim nya Kakashi berada di belakangnya, sambil Melihat si hunter-nin penasaran.

" _Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini"_ Naruto menyipitkan matanya kepada si hunter nin.

Si hunter-nin menghilang dalam putaran air dan muncul kembali di samping tubuh Zabuza "pertarunganmu sekarang sudah berakhir, sekarang aku akan membuang tubuh ini, dikarenakan tubuh ini mempunyai banyak rahasia" dia bilang, membungkuk kebawah, kemudian menarik tangan Zabuza dan mengalungkannya ke bahunya. "Selamat tinggal" si hunter-nin kembali menghilang di dalam putaran air.

"Haaa… Nah sekarang kita akan mengantar Tazuna-san kerumah" memalingkan wajahnya ke arah murid dan kliennya.

Tazuna berkata dengan gembira "hahahaha!.. Sungguh makasih semua, mari kita ke rumah dan istirahat dan relax di sana".

"Hah..! Apa yang terjadi Kakashi sensei!?". Bilang Sakura, melihat gurunya jatuh ketanah.

Berlari kearahnya kemudian Naruto menempelkan tangannya di lehernya "dia masih hidup" dia bilang "dia hanya kecapean, mari kita pergi kerumah Tazuna-san" sambil menghirup napas, dia berdiri dan melakukan segel tangan " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** dua bunshin keluar dan mengangkat Kakashi. "Orang tua cepat tuntun kami kerumah mu!".

"Ohh,... Yaehhh" Tazuna bilang, "hanya lewat sini, ikuti aku".

Tiga Genin dari konoha mengikuti Tazuna yang menuntun mereka kearah rumah miliknya dengan dua bunshin mengikutinya di belakang membawa guru mereka yang pingsan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang asli memikirkan hunter-nin yang tadi membawa tubuh Zabuza, setahu dirinya tubuh ninja yang mati di buru hunter-nin kepalanya harus di potong sebagai bukti, kemudian tubuhnya di bakar, sedangkan dia _"ohh.. Sial, yah untuk sekarang ini mari kita istirahat dulu, lagian Kakashi sensei sudah kelelahan, semoga kita bertemu lagi hunter-nin san"_ _._

* * *

 **End**

 **Yahh chapter selanjutnya nami no kuni part 3, maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Uzumki Naruto**

 **Age: 12**

 **Rank: Gennin**

 **Team: Team 7/ Team Kakashi**

 **Ninjutsu 4/10**

 **Taijutsu 8,5/10**

 **Genjutsu 4/10**

 **Intelligence 7/10**

 **Strength 8/10**

 **Speed 8,5/10**

 **Stamina 9/10**

 **Hand seals 6/10**

 **Total 55**

 **Kenjutsu 7.5/10**

 **Chakra control 7.5/10**

 **Total 70**

 **Stats yang aslinya yang di narutowikia tidak di sertakan kenjutsu, dan chakra control.**

 **Dan satu lagi, sistem angkanya maksimal sampai 5, tapi ane konversi jadi 10.**

 **Setingkat high chunnin**

 **Ninjutsu 4 karena baru bisa kage buns**

 **hin,**

 **Selama berlatih sama anko Naruto belum pernah berlatih ninjutsu, affinity nya juga belum tahu, hanya fokus sama taijutsu (sama gai) chakra control, kenjutsu (sama yugao), untuk sementara menurut ane Naruto belum siap untuk belajar elements, karena ntar terlalu overpowered, belum lagi nanti jadi seorang saiyan. Wahh hancur element nation.**

 **Nah jadi setuju nih, naruto punya 3 elements affinity**

 **Wind**

 **Lightning**

 **Fire**

 **Untuk kekkai genkai**

 **Wind+fire = scorch release**

 **Wind+lightning = thunderstorm release dan swift release**

 **Lightning+fire = plasma release.**

 **Gimana ada yang mau nambahin**

 **Swift release = keluar di naruto movie will of fire, pengguna hiruko. Tapi combinasi elemennya masih belum di ketahui, tapi banyak spekulasi combinasi Wind+lightning, karena itu masuk akal. Jika masih ada yang mau nambahin review ajah.**

 **Dan Harem list**

 **Mikoto**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Hana**

 **Tsume**

 **Tsunade**

 **ane update 1x seminggu, karena saya nulis di android dan itu susah, gak kaya di laptop, dan laptopnya gak punya udah rusak. Okeh segitu saja, bagi ada kesalahan maaf tolong di maklumi.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nami no Kuni part 3

* * *

"Bicara biasa"  
 _"Dalam hati"_  
 **"Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"  
** _ **"Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**_

Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males

* * *

 _ **Last**_

"Hah..! Apa yang terjadi Kakashi sensei!?". Bilang Sakura, melihat gurunya jatuh ketanah.

Berlari kearahnya kemudian Naruto menempelkan tangannya di lehernya "dia masih hidup" dia bilang "dia hanya kecapean, mari kita pergi kerumah Tazuna-san" sambil menghirup napas, dia berdiri dan melakukan segel tangan " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** dua bunshin keluar dan mengangkat Kakashi. "Orang tua cepat tuntun kami kerumah mu!".

"Ohh,... Yaehhh" Tazuna bilang, "hanya lewat sini, ikuti aku".

Tiga Genin dari konoha mengikuti Tazuna yang menuntun mereka kearah rumah miliknya dengan dua bunshin mengikutinya di belakang membawa guru mereka yang pingsan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang asli memikirkan hunter-nin yang tadi membawa tubuh Zabuza, setahu dirinya tubuh ninja yang mati di buru hunter-nin kepalanya harus di potong sebagai bukti, kemudian tubuhnya di bakar, sedangkan dia _"ohh.. Sial, yah untuk sekarang ini mari kita istirahat dulu, lagian Kakashi sensei sudah kelelahan, semoga kita bertemu lagi hunter-nin san"._

* * *

 **Start**

 _Menyedihkan_

Itulah yang hanya di pikiran Naruto melihat kondisi kota yang Tazuna tinggali, ia dan tim bersama Tazuna melewati kota, rumah hancur, orang-orang berjalan seperti zombie tak ada tujuan, pakaian Kotor, dan anak-anak yang meminta makanan untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang kelaparan, orang disini terlihat seperti mereka tidak punya masa depan dan tinggal menunggu kematian mereka.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus, sebenarnya Naruto ingin memberi anak-anak itu makanan, tapi jika ia melakukannya maka akan membuat keributan karena pasti orang dewasa juga berebut dan kemudian para anak-anak akan menderita karena bedanya kekuatan.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya, "maaf, aku tidak sengaja" dan berniat langsung pergi, tapi sebelum pergi jauh tangan Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan pria itu, dan mengambil dompet miliknya yang pria itu ambil.

"Jika kamu mau nyopet, lakukanlah ke orang lain, kau salah orang" kemudian ia meninggalkan orang itu yang ia dorong ke tanah.

* * *

Grup tersebut sampai di rumah Tazuna, rumahnya berlantai dua yang berukuran sedang, berdiri di atas dermaga yang sedikit di atas lautan. Mereka berjalan kearah rumah.

Tazuna maju kedepan dan menggedor pintu. "Tsunami ini aku, buka pintu?" Teriaknya.

Tim 7 mendengar suara kaki dari arah dalam. Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka melihat perempuan yang cantik sekitar dua puluh tahun ke atas. Mempunyai rambut hitam lurus sampai bahu, dan bermata coklat, memakai sweater pink, dan rok biru.

"Ayah!" Perempuan itu bilang saat ia melihat Tazuna "makasih Tuhan, kamu tidak apa-apa".

"Tentu saja aku gak papa" jawab Tazuna dengan senyum lebar, "itu semua karena para ninja itu". Dia menuding kearah belakang.

Tsunami melihat ke arah belakang dari bahu Tazuna dan melihat sebuah grup bersamanya, "terima kasih banyak" dia bilang sambil membungkuk. Lalu ia berkedip, melihat grup itu…. Kembar tiga? Tiga anak berambut dirty blond yang identik membawa seseorang yang berambut perak. "Oh tidak, apakah dia baik-baik saja!?".

"Dia gak papa, dia hanya kelelahan" jawab Naruto yang asli, "apakah ada tempat untuknya, untuk beristirahat"

"Tentu saja" bilang Tsunami, dia membukakan pintu untuk mereka "aku akan membimbingmu ketempat tidur, kamu bisa menaruhnya di sana".

Naruto mengangguk, dia dan bunshin miliknya bersama anggota timnya mengikuti Tsunami. Dia membuka pintu pertama di kiri, kemudian kabinet yang seperti lemari di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia mengambil Futon dan menggelarnya di lantai.

"silahkan rebahkan disini".

"Terima kasih" bilang bunshin milik Naruto.

Para bunshin merebahkan tubuh Kakashi ke bawah, setelah pekerjannya selesai para bunshin menghilangkan dirinya sendiri. Melihat itu Tsunami berpikir itu adalah salah satu trik milik ninja, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sakura duduk di sebelah guru mereka "apakah sensei akan baik-baik saja" dia bertanya dengan suara perhatian.

"Yeah" bilang Kakashi dengan suara yang masih lemas dan tegang, dia sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu "aku hanya tidak akan bisa bergerak selama satu minggu".

" _Itu pasti karena sharingan,_ batin Naruto. " _Kakashi sensei bukanlah seorang Uchiha, itu akan membuat badannya menerima stress yang sangat besar, di karenakan tubuhnya tidak bangun untuk memanfaatkan kekkai genkai secara maksimal"._

Semua orang mendadak terdiam untuk sementara sambil memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi dan apa selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan.

"Setidaknya sekarang kita habis mengalahkan ninja yang kuat" Tazuna bilang dengan suara lega "untuk sementara seharusnya kita aman"

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa bocah bertopeng itu" Tanya Sakura, dia teringat membaca sesuatu tentang ninja yang memakai topeng sebelumnya".

"Topeng tersebut di kenakan oleh pasukan spesial hunter-nin dari Kirigakure" Kakashi menjawab, suaranya masih lemah, " mereka juga di kenal sebagai penghapus tubuh. Tugas mereka adalah menghilangkan tubuh dengan tanpa jejak. Tubuh seorang ninja mempunyai banyak rahasia yang bisa terungkap dengan cara pemeriksaan yang tepat oleh medical ninja. Contohnya, jika aku meninggal, rahasia dari Sharingan bisa terungkap. Jika kamu tidak hati-hati, terdapat bahaya akan ada ninja musuh yang akan mencuri jutsu mu".

Dia melihat kepada timnya untuk melihat para muridnya agar memperhatikannya.

"Tubuh dari seorang ninja bisa mengungkap informasi yang sangat penting" lanjut dia " jadi, dengan membunuh dan menyingkirkan missing-nin yang kabur dari desa, si hunter-nin di tetapkan untuk melindungi informasi. Mereka ahlinya yang melindungi rahasia desa mereka…. Tidak ada bau, tidak ada suara, dan si ninja berakhir".

"Si Zabuza itu di penggal dan tubuhnya di singkirkan?" Sakura bilang, sambil membayangkannya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat hanya memikirkannya saja. "Menakutkan".

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan bilang "aku tidak yakin".

"Apa maksudmu" Tanya Sakura "tentang apa yang kamu tidak yakin".

" _Ini saatnya memberitahu mereka"_ batin Naruto. Dan kemudian ia melihat teman setim dan gurunya. "Seorang Hunter-nin biasanya menyingkirkan tubuh seseorang yang dia bunuh di tempat. Dengan begitu tidak ada kesempatan untuk di temukannya bukti rahasia miliknya".

Mata Kakashi melebar tiba-tiba menyadarinya.

"Lalu apa!?" Tanya Sakura, dia tidak punya petunjuk apa yang Naruto maksud.

Lalu Naruto bertanya "apa kamu tidak lihat? bagaimana bocah bertopeng itu menyingkirkan tubuh Zabuza?".

"Bagaimana kami tahu, baka" teriak Sakura, dia begitu jengkel dengan pertanyaan konstan dari Naruto. "Pria bertopeng itu membawa tubuhnya bersama dirinya".

" _Cih bodoh banget, lagian mana tahu kamu kan tidak nglakuin apa-apa!"_ Batin Naruto. "Tapi jika dia membutuhkan bukti, dia harusnya mengambil kepalanya saja." Naruto bilang, tidak memperdulikan komentar baka dari Sakura. "Dan senjata yang di gunakan untuk membunuh Zabuza".

" _hanya Jarum"_ pikir Sasuke dan sesuatu berbunyi klik di pikirannya. "Tidak mungkin".

"Tepat" Naruto bilang " _sepertinya dia tidak buruk"._

"Apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Tazuna.

Kakashi mengambil nafas "yah sebenarnya….".

* * *

Di sebuah hutan yang dalam, tidak jauh dari tempat Zabuza bertarung dengan ninja Konoha, si Hunter-nin melihat kearah tubuh Zabuza. Tangannya meraih kantung miliknya, dia mengeluarkan alat pengobatan dan membukanya ke tanah. Dia mengambil sepasang clippers dan dan membawanya ke tubuh Zabuza.

"Pertama aku harus memotong perban yang membungkus mulutnya lalu menghilangkan beberapa darahnya". Dia bergumam, dengan hati-hati ia mendekatkan clipper nya ke perban wajah Zabuza.

Saat sebelum si hunter-nin itu memotong perbannya, tangan Zabuza memegang tangan si hunter-nin. "Sudah cukup, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" dia bilang sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Oh!" si hunter-nin bilang dengan nada terkejut dan sedikit senang. "Kamu sudah kembali hidup".

Zabuza menggerutu kemudian ia memegang senbon di lehernya lalu menariknya dengan sentakan. "Damn, kamu sungguh kasar" dia menggerutu saat dia menariknya.

"Oh! Kamu juga sungguh kasar, manariknya seperti itu, kamu mungkin akan mati jika kamu menariknya degan sembarang seperti itu".

Zabuza hanya menggerutu lagi "sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan topeng bodoh itu". Dia tanya.

"Aku suka topeng ini" si hunter-nin palsu itu bilang "ini membuatku teringat masa lalu". Meskipun begitu, hunter-nin palsu itu memegang dan menarik topeng itu "lagian ini cukup berguna untuk akting tadi, jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kamu pasti sudah mati".

Zabuza melotot kepada partnernya "jika kamu mau membuatku mati sementara, kamu harusnya tidak usah mengincar leher tahu, kamu bisa menggunakan titik akupuntur yang lebih aman kan" Zabuza kembali membungkus wajahnya dengan perban. "Kamu brutal seperti biasa"

Partnernya kemudian tersenyum. "Kamu benar, tapi kita tahu bahwa Kamu akan marah jika aku membuat goresan kepada tubuhmu itu. Dan lagipula leher kan tidak mempunyai banyak otot, itu lebih gampang untuk mengenai titik akupuntur di situ". Si hunter-nin palsu itu kemudian mengecek bagian vital Zabuza untuk melihat berapa banyak kerusakan yang telah di lakukan kepadanya. Pria ini mempunyai lebih banyak luka dari biasanya karena bertarung tadi, tapi si hunter-nin yakin kalau partner nya akan hidup. "Kamu seharusnya tidak boleh terlalu sering bergerak selama satu minggu. Tapi mengetahui mu, mungkin akan sembuh lebih cepat".

Zabuza melihat partner nya dengan sudut matanya dan menyeringai "kamu begitu suci dan pintar, itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu".

"Tentu saja" partner nya bilang "lagi pula aku hanyalah anak kecil" hunternin-palsu itu berdiri kemudian melihat sekitar "kabutnya sudah terang' lalu ia melihat kebawah "apakah lain kali kau akan baik-baik saja!?".

Zabuza menyipitkan matanya kemudian sedikit mengerang "lain kali aku akan mengalahkan sharingan sialan itu!".

* * *

"what the hell, apa yang kau maksud, Zabuza masih hidup!?". Teriak Sakura, membuat semua orang menutup kupingnya sedangkan kaca jendela berdetak. "Kakashi sensei, engkau mengeceknya dan bilang dia sudah mati!".

"Pelankan suaramu Sakura!, aku yakin bahkan Hokage di konoha bisa mendengar suaramu!". Naruto bilang sambil menggesek-gesek kupingnya yang sensitif.

" _Aku merasa kasihan kepada laki-laki yang akan menikahinya"_ bilang Kakashi sambil menggesek-gesek kupingnya sendiri, sedangkan genin yang berambut hitam tiba-tiba bersin tanpa alasan, melihat itu raut wajah Kakashi menjadi datar " _tidak mungkin"._ Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berdehem dan melanjutkan bicaranya. "Yeah aku melakukannya, tapi itu kemungkinan besar hanya mati sementara".

"Jarum yang di gunakan hunter-nin itu membuat kemungkinan menjadi sedikit untuk membuat seorang mati, kecuali mengenai organ vital". Jelaskan Naruto "itu bahkan jarum yang di gunakan seorang dokter untuk terapi akupuntur. Si hunter-nin tahu sepenuhnya tentang body struktur, membuat seseorang mati untuk sementara itu hal yang mudah buat mereka".

Kakashi mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan omongan Naruto. " pertama, hunter-nin membawa tubuh Zabuza yang lebih berat darinya. Kedua, dia menggunakan senjata yang kemungkinan rendah untuk membunuh. Dari dua poin tersebut mengindikasikan bahwa motif sebenarnya adalah tidak membunuh Zabuza, tapi untuk menyelamatkannya. Kita tidak mungkin mengabaikan kemungkinan itu".

"Jadi yang sensei maksud adalah Zabuza sekarang masih hidup" bilang Sakura, dengan nada bertanya.

" _Katanya kunoichi paling pintar, segitu saja gak nyambung-nyambung"_ batin Naruto dan Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk. "Yah, itu yang sebenarnya yang saya maksud".

Pemberitahuan tentang hidupnya Zabuza memberikan efek yang beda-beda kepada semua orang dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke menyeringai, memikirkan dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat kembali, dan kemudian memberikannya satu langkah untuk Membunuh Itachi. Sakura melihat sekitar dengan cemas, tidak merasa percaya diri seperti orang yang di taksirnya, ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membantu dalam pertarungan ini.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir terlalu berlebihan" Tazuna bilang, sekarang ia mulai khawatir, karena ninja yang ada ninja kuat yang ingin membunuhnya. "Hunter-nin seharusnya membunuh missing-nin".

"Tidak, dengan semua prasangka tersebut, kita akan bersiap-siap sebelum terlambat, itulah aturan Shinobi" Bilang Kakashi "lagipula jika Zabuza hidup atau mati, tidak menutup kemungkinan Gato akan menyewa Shinobi yang lebih kuat".

"T-tapi apa yang harus kami lakukan!?" Tanya Sakura, dia ketakutan hanya dengan memikirkan Zabuza masih hidup, semakin lama misi ini membuat situasi memburuk untuknya. "Maksudku, kita hanya sekelompok Genin, sedangkan dirimu bahkan tidak bisa bergerak".

"Hehe…. Tenang saja, akan kuberikan kalian latihan".

"Hah, latihan?" Bilang Sakura dengan terkejut. "kita akan lakukan latihan apa? Musuh kita adalah ninja, sensei akan kesulitan lagi, bahkan dengan Sharingan".

" _Lalu membuat kita terbunuh, shannaro"_ bilang Sakura dua.

"Sakura, siapa yang menyelamatkanku saat aku lagi kesulitan?"

Semuanya melihat kearah Naruto. Sebenarnya, dialah yang menyelamatkan semua orang dari Zabuza.

"Yahh, itu benar…. Tapi kalian berkembang cukup cepat". Tambah Kakashi, kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto. " _Dia lebih cepat daripada saat test kemarin, apa mungkin ia masih punya kartu as di kantungnya"._

Sakura dan Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto, bertanya-tanya siapa yang membantunya sampai bebas seperti ini.

" _Sepertinya dia lebih baik…"_ Pikir Sakura " _dan lebih pintar dari seharusnya… dilihat dari bicaranya, itu seperti orang yang berbeda, yang sama hanya dia agak pendiam sama kaya masih di akademi"._ Dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa Naruto hanya pura-pura saat di akademi.

" _Aku tidak percaya si dobe mengendalikan suasana begitu baik"_ pikit Sasuke. " _Dia pasti mendapatkan beberapa bantuan, sebaliknya tidak mungkin si dobe bisa hebat seperti ini, siapakah dia? Dan kenapa mempunyai seseorang yang melatihnya secara khusus, sedangkan aku seorang Uchiha Elit tidak!?"._

"Sebenarnya ini hanya latihan untuk membuat kalian lebih baik" lanjut Kakashi, tidak menyadari pemikiran dari kedua Genin nya. "Bahkan jika aku melatih kalian, adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kalian mengalahkan Zabuza tanpaku".

"Tapi jika Zabuza masih hidup dia bisa menyerang kapan saja" protes Sakura. "Jadi seharusnya kita tidak usah latihan".

"Zabuza juga terluka, lebih parah dari Kakashi sensei. Dan di tambah lagi dia di paksa untuk mati sementara, aku yakin tubuhnya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sembuh". Bilang Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Dia benar, jadi kita akan latihan berapa waktu ke depan". Bilang Kakashi.

"Apakah hal itu sedikit terlambat untuk hal itu". Bilang Naruto, sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Dan aku pikir sensei tidak akan pernah melatih kami".

"Ma, ma…. Jahat sekali Naruto, aku kan melatih kalian" bilang Kakashi membela dirinya.

"Yeah… Latihan kerja sama, bahkan setelah itu sensei malah melanjutkan membaca buku porno itu". Balas Naruto. "Aku berbicara tentang latihan skill individu kita".

"Kerja sama kan penting" bilang Kakashi sambil sedikit mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak menyangkal kerja sama itu tidak penting, sensei". Bilang Naruto, "hanya saja, kita tahu bahwa skill individu itu penting juga. Jika kita tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik dengan kemampuan kita sendiri, tidak peduli jika kerja sama tim kita hebat, kita akan kalah jika kita terpisah atau bahkan terbunuh, untuk itu skill individu juga penting" Naruto jelaskan.

Kakashi mengakui point itu juga penting dan mengangguk.

Naruto bertanya "lagipula kita akan berlatih apa memang?"

"Kau akan tahu besok, untuk sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu" jawab Kakashi, mengetahui muridnya ingin lebih tahu.

Ketiga muridnya hanya mengangguk, tapi dalam hati mereka ingin tahu latihan macam apa yang ingin guru mereka berikan.

"Kenapa kalian harus repot dan bersusah payah!".

Semua orang melihat kearah suara tadi dan melihat seorang anak berumur antara enam sampai delapan tahun dengan wajah yang depresi. Secara keseluruhan ia memakai baju biru, dengan kemeja kuning dan memakai topi pemancing di kepalanya.

"Oh! Inari! Kamu disitu?". Sapa Tazuna, ia membuka tangannya saat cucunya tersebut lari untuk memeluk dirinya.

"Selamat datang kakek" Inari bilang, Sebelum kemudian matanya melotot kearah ninja Konoha.

"Inari sapalah mereka" bilang Tsunami yang baru saja datang keruangan tersebut, "mereka adalah ninja yang telah melindungi kakek".

"Tapi bu, mereka pasti akan mati". Inari bilang yang membuat semua orang terkejut/marah ketika Inari bilang begitu. Tsunami dan Tazuna hanya bisa mendesah. "Itu tidak mungkin mereka akan menang terhadap Gato"

"Ohhh… Aku takut, apakah Gato semenakutkan itu" bilang Naruto dengan Nada mengejek. "hey Sasuke sepertinya ada anak sama kaya kamu, seorang emo" sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang kesal karena di bilang emo.

Inari berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu dan bilang "jika kalian tidak mau mati, seharusnya kalian pergi saja".

"Inari kamu mau pergi kemana!?". Bilang Tsunami dengan khawatir.

"Mau melihat lautan dari dalam kamar" bilang Inari sebelum pergi, lalu menutup pintu dengan membantingnya saat ia keluar.

"Aku minta maaf mengenai hal itu" bilang Tazuna dengan nada depresi kepada ninja Konoha.

"terserah, lagian dia pasti punya masalah yang serius". Bilang Naruto. "Sungguh, ada orang yang lebih emo daripada Sasuke, dia pasti punya masalah yang serius."

"Diam kau, Naruto baka" teriak Sakura, dia mencoba untuk memukulnya.

Tiba-tiba, muncul kepulan asap, dan Naruto tergantikan oleh Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura menyadarinya dia sudah terlambat, dia memukul Sasuke kesayangannya itu di wajah. Dan membuat Sasuke terpental kebelakang.

"Wah.. Wah.. Sakura, apa yang telah Sasuke kesayanganmu itu lakukan kepadamu hingga kau memukulnya" bilang Naruto sambil mengejek. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke. yang mata kirinya berwarna ungu. "Sekarang, dia pasti akan membencimu selamanya".

"Sasuke-kuuuun" jerit Sakura ketakutan, saat dia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, segera ia berlari kearah taksirannya dan mencoba mengobati matanya" aku sungguh minta maaf Sasuke-kun".

" _Tidak ada rasa bosan ketika ada Naruto di sekitar"_ batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti Kakashi yang menggunakan penopang kayu untuk berjalan, keluar untuk memulai latihan. Ketika mereka sampai di tanah terbuka dekat hutan dia berhenti di depan pohon dan berbalik kearah muridnya .

"OK. Sekarang kita akan memulai latihan" dia menginformasikan kepada mereka, "tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menerangkan tentang kemampuan shinobi, Chakra".

"Kita sudah tahu tentang Chakra" bilang Sakura.

"Baiklah, semenjak kamu kelihatan sudah tahu dengan baik, bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan apa itu Chakra". Saran Kakashi.

"Chakra adalah energi dasar seorang Shinobi, energi tersebut terdiri dari dua energi, yaitu energi fisik dan energi dalam (mental) di peroleh dari pengalaman dan melatih tubuh, hal ini sangat penting bagi seorang ninja, bahkan Chakra adalah jutsu yang paling dasar. Dan Chakra inilah energi yang di gunakan untuk membuat sebuah Jutsu".

"Benar, baiklah aku pikir kita langsung saja untuk latihan". Pilih Kakashi, menurutnya lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi memberikan senyuman matanya dan bilang, "kalian akan belajar memanjat pohon".

"Bagaimana bisa memanjat pohon dapat membuat kita menjadi kuat!?" Sasuke bertanya langsung tu de poin, dia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu untuk latihan hal yang tidak berguna.

"Ahh… Aku senang kau bertanya Sasuke" mata Kakashi tersenyum kepada rambut hitam muridnya tersebut. "ini berguna untuk mengontrol chakramu, lagipula kita naik pohon hanya menggunakan kaki saja tidak menggunakan tangan"

"Sensei, maaf tapi aku sudah bisa melakukannya, Malah aku sudah dapat berjalan di atas air, apa sensei lupa saat aku melawan Zabuza?". Bilang Naruto, dia sudah menguasai naik pohon sejak lama.

Mendengar itu mata Kakashi melebar, ia baru ingat bahwa Naruto menyelamatkan dirinya dan sempat bertarung dengan Zabuza di atas telaga. "Wah…iya benar aku lupa, tapi karena kau sudah tahu, bagaimana kalau kau mencontohkan nya kepada rekan mu itu, Naruto".

"Baiklah sensei", Naruto pun berjalan kearah sebuah pohon, kemudian ia mulai naik keatas pohon dengan berjalan. Tak berapa lama Naruto sudah berada di atas dengan posisi tubuh terbalik di sebuah ranting.

" _Bagaimana bisa dobe bisa sehebat itu, sampai sekarang harga diriku semakin sakit, seharusnya yang melatih dobe, lebih memilih melatihku karena seorang Uchiha",_ Sasuke sungguh cemburu, harga dirinya semakin sakit, Naruto selalu lebih unggul darinya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terkejut, ia tak mengira apa yang di katakan sensei benar, bahwa naik pohon tanpa tangan.

Kakashi sungguh bangga dengan muridnya itu kemudian ia bilang. "Naruto sekarang kau boleh Turun, karena kau sudah bisa menguasainya, aku akan memberimu latihan yang lain" kemudian Kakashi menengok kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. "Baiklah sekarang kalian cobalah, tapi sebelum itu alirkan chakra ke kaki kalian".

Keduanya mengangguk, mereka mengalirkan chakra ke kaki mereka, setelah itu mereka mencoba naik. Pertama mereka berjalan tanpa ada kendala, tapi tiba-tiba mereka jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah… Aku lupa memberitahu kalian, jika chakra yang kau alirkan terlalu lemah kau akan terpeleset, dan jika terlalu besar maka kau akan menjauh dan menyebabkan batang pohon akan hancur di beberapa titik lalu kau akan jatuh juga" bilang Kakashi. Tentu saja membuat mereka berdua menjadi jengkel. "Bawalah kunai, tandai lah seberapa jauh kau naik, hingga kalian sampai di atas".

Mereka kembali mencoba, lagi-lagi Sasuke jatuh, sedangkan Sakura sulit di percaya dia sudah berada di atas, yang membuat Sasuke semakin marah.

"Wah. Bagus Sakura, terus lakukan hal itu sampai lancar" bilang Kakashi, kemudian ia menengok kearah Naruto. "Naruto kesinilah" bilang Kakashi, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya kepada Naruto "itu adalah kertas chakra, kertas itu berguna untuk mengetahui jenis aliran chakra seseorang, jika aliran chakra mu Api maka kertasnya terbakar dan menjadi abu, jika Angin maka akan terpotong menjadi dua, jika Petir maka akan mengkerut, jika Tanah maka akan hancur seperti lumpur, dan terakhir jika Air maka akan menjadi basah. Sekarang Cobalah alirkan chakramu ke kertas itu". Jelakan Kakashi.

Naruto pun mengalirkan chakra miliknya, dan tanpa di sangka kertas tersebut malah sebagian terbakar, lalu mengkerut dan sebagian lagi terpotong. Naruto pun menjadi bingung. "Sensei apa maksud dari hal ini". Tanya Naruto.

"Wah Naruto tak di sangka kau memiliki 3 jenis perubahan Chakra yaitu, Api, Angin dan Petir, ini sungguh langka" bilang Kakashi dengan terkejut. Lalu ia memberikan beberapa gulungan kepada Naruto. "Ambil gulungan tersebut, itu berisi jutsu api dan petir yang tingkatnya D sampai C, sedangkan angin, aku hanya memiliki beberapa saja yang rangking D, sekarang kau berlatihlah". Bilang Kakashi.

"Makasih Sensei" Naruto pun pergi, masuk lebih dalam ke Hutan, setelah agak jauh, dia melakukan segel tangan.

 **Poof**

Kepulan asap muncul dengan banyak, terdapat ratusan bunshin Milik Naruto, ia pun memerintahkan mereka. "Baiklah setiap 50 dari kalian pelajari dan kuasai jutsu ini, dan 50 lagi latihan chakra control menggunakan daun di jari kalian, sedangkan aku akan melatih tubuhku".

Dengan begitu Naruto memulai latihannya, hingga satu minggu kedepan.

* * *

 **End**

 **Yahh chapter selanjutnya nami no kuni part 4, maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Uzumki Naruto**

 **Age: 12**

 **Hair: Dirty Blond**

 **Height: 154 cm**

 **Rank: Gennin**

 **Team: Team 7/ Team Kakashi**

 **Dan Harem list saat ini, kedepannya akan nambah.**

 **Mikoto**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Hana**

 **Tsume**

 **Tsunade**

 **ane update 1x seminggu, karena saya nulis di android dan itu susah, gak kaya di laptop, dan laptopnya gak punya udah rusak. Okeh segitu saja, bagi ada kesalahan maaf tolong di maklumi.**

 **Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan Naruto akan berubah full saiyan.**

 **Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nami no Kuni part 4 end

* * *

"Bicara biasa"  
 _"Dalam hati"_  
 **"Jutsu/boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya"  
** _ **"Boss sumon/bijuu dan sejenisnya. Bicara dalam hati"**_

Disclaimer: udah tau kan milik siapa jadi gak usah di sebutin males

* * *

 _ **Last**_

"Wah Naruto tak di sangka kau memiliki 3 jenis perubahan Chakra yaitu, Api, Angin dan Petir, ini sungguh langka" bilang Kakashi dengan terkejut. Lalu ia memberikan beberapa gulungan kepada Naruto. "Ambil gulungan tersebut, itu berisi jutsu api dan petir yang tingkatnya D sampai C, sedangkan angin, aku hanya memiliki beberapa saja yang rangking D, sekarang kau berlatihlah". Bilang Kakashi.

"Makasih Sensei" Naruto pun pergi, masuk lebih dalam ke Hutan, setelah agak jauh, dia melakukan segel tangan.

 **Poof**

Kepulan asap muncul dengan banyak, terdapat ratusan bunshin Milik Naruto, ia pun memerintahkan mereka. "Baiklah setiap 50 dari kalian pelajari dan kuasai jutsu ini, dan 50 lagi latihan chakra control menggunakan daun di jari kalian, sedangkan aku akan melatih tubuhku".

Dengan begitu Naruto memulai latihannya, hingga satu minggu kedepan.

* * *

 **Start**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak tim 7 menghadapi Zabuza. Sementara Kakashi masih dalam tahap penyembuhan dari pertarungan, semua Gennin nya sedang melakukan persiapan untuk penyerangan selanjutnya, yang sudah tentu beberapa hari lagi.

Dalam proses latihan mereka, dengan cepat Sakura sudah menguasai latihannya. Tapi karena kapasitas chakranya yang kecil dari kedua teman setimnya, latihannya di tambah dua hari untuk menambah kapasitas chakra nya tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke masih juga belum menguasai latihannya tersebut, tapi dia sudah dalam proses menguasainya.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia sudah menguasai beberapa jutsu yang Kakashi berikan kepadanya, dengan bantuan kage bunshin, beberapa hari lagi ia pasti sudah menguasai semua jutsu yang Kakashi berikan. Ia juga jarang bertemu yang lainnya, hanya ketika bergantian menjaga Tazuna dan pekerja lainnya yang sedang mengerjakan jembatan, tidur dan makan bahkan terkadang Naruto membawa pulang beberapa ikan.

Malam itu semua orang sedang makan malam dengan tenang dengan lauk ikan yang tadi sore Naruto bawa. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bahwasanya Inari melotot kearah mereka semua. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"Kenapa" Inari berbisik. Tapi Naruto mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia memandang bocah tersebut, ia melihat mata Inari sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, "kenapa kalian bersusah payah? Seberapa keraspun kalian berlatih, kalian tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Gatou dan orang-orangnya".

"Bisakah kau mengulanginya, aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas?" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang tenang.

"Gatou pasti akan membunuh kalian semua jika kalian tetap berada di jalannya". Kata Inari "harusnya kalian cepat kabur selagi ada waktu".

"Ohhhh…. Takut" kata Naruto sambil mengejek "dasar bocah cengeng, kau tahu dia Sasuke-" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke "semua keluarganya di bunuh saat dia berumur 8 tahun dan hanya meninggalkan dirinya dan ibunya, dan kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya, tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri" jelaskan Naruto, membuat mata Tazuna dan keluarganya Sasuke sedikit marah karena harus mengingat kejadian itu "Tapi lihat apakah dia cengeng sepertimu, malahan dia berlatih dengan keras supaya suatu saat ia bisa membunuh Kakaknya, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keadaan luar jika kau hanya melihat lautan dari dalam rumah, dasar bocah cengeng"

"Naruto, jangan kasar terhadap anak kecil" teriak Sakura.

"Diamlah Sakura, kau tidak akan mengerti, aku pergi" setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, ia berdiri dan pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya, seharusnya tidak usah kasar" Kata Sakura, Kakashi menghela nafas dan berkata "Biarkan dia Sakura, sama seperti Sasuke dia juga menderita sejak kecil, orang tuannya meninggal saat dia lahir, sejak kecil banyak orang di desa membencinya bahkan beberapa diantaranya memukul dan mencoba membunuhnya, ia juga pernah seperti gelandangan makan dari tempat sampah, bahkan sekarangpun banyak orang di desa masih membencinya, wajar jika dia bilang begitu". Mendengar itu seketika mulut Sakura tertutup tak percaya bahwa Naruto mengalami hal tersebut, sedangkan dirinya mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap, ia sungguh merasa bersalah telah memarahi Naruto.

Sasuke juga baru tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto lebih menderita dari dirinya, ia merasakan dirinya dan Naruto mempunyai kesamaan.

Tazuna dan Tsunami begitu shock dan sedih take menyangka bahwa Naruto pernah mengalami kejadia tersebut. Sedangkan Inari diam saja setelah mendengar hal itu, lalu ia berdiri dan pergi.

"Inari kamu mau kemana" kata Tsunami.

"Mau ke kamar" jawab Inari, pikirannya masih terbayang dengan perkataan Naruto dan Kakashi.

* * *

Dalam sebuah hutan di pagi yang cukup cerah yang masih daerah Nami no Kuni, terdapat seorang yang berambut panjang lurus kebawah, memakai kimono tanpa lengan warna pink yang panjangnya sampai pergelangan kaki, di tepinya warna merah dengan motif buah plum berwarna yang berputar. Dia memakai sabuk berupa obi warna putih, sepasang sandal warna coklat, dia juga mengenakan choker warna hitam di lehernya. Dia juga membawa sebuah keranjang kecil.

Dia berjalan kearah sebuah tanah terbuka di sebuah hutan yang terdapat banyak tanaman herbal. Saat sampai ia melihat ada seseorang yang masih remaja yang kira-kira umurnya tidak jauh dari dirinnya, remaja tersebut sedang tidur di bawah pohon, ia pun mendekatinya, setelah dekat kedua tangannya mengarah ke leher remaja tersebut.

"Hei bangun, atau nanti kau akan kena demam" kata dia membangun kan remaja tersebut.

Tak lama remaja tersebut mulai bangun, remaja tersebut tak lain ialah Naruto. Ketika ia membuka matanya ia melihat seorang 'cewek' yang cantik memandang dirinya. "Ohhh…yah terima kasih, tapi aku tidak pernah terkena demam, oh iya, aku Uzumaki Naruto, siapakah dirimu?".

"Aku Haku, ohh iya Naruto-san, apakah kamu seorang Ninja" kata yang bernama Haku tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, aku adalah ninja?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian Haku menunjuk pelindung kepalanya dan berkata. "Aku pernah melihat ninja memakai pelindung kepala seperti itu tapi dengan simbol yang berbeda-beda".

"Ohh… Bisa di bilang begitulah, hey Haku-san apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi sekali di sini" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau mengumpulkan tanaman herbal untuk temanku yang sedang sakit, kamu bagaimana" kata Haku sambil mengumpulkan tanaman obat. Sambil membantu Haku mengumpulkan obat, Naruto berkata "aku habis berlatih". Sedikit-sedikit Naruto mengerti tentang tanaman herbal, ia mempelajarinya dari Hana-nee saat dulu.

"Naruto-san, kenapa kamu menjadi ninja? apakah untuk melindungi seseorang yang penting bagimu?". Tanya Haku.

Naruto menjawab "bisa di bilang begitu, tapi juga ada yang lain, memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menurutku seseorang menjadi kuat karena adanya orang yang penting di hidup kita, supaya kita bisa melindungi orang tersebut" (skip flashback Haku, udah pada tahu kan).

"Yah kau benar Haku-san, salah satunya itulah alasan saya untuk menjadi lebih kuat". Kata Naruto. Tidak beberapa lama Haku berhenti dan berdiri. "Naruto-san sepertinya sudah cukup, aku akan pergi" bilang Haku, kemudian ia menengok "dan satu lagi Naruto-san sebenarnya aku adalah laki-laki" tambahkannya sambil tersenyum.

 **Clink**

Naruto sudah menduga hal itu " _tentu saja, lihat dadanya gak punya benjolan"_ batinnya berkata.

Sebelum Haku melangkah pergi Naruto memanggilnya, "Oh.. Haku-san aku mau tanya sesuatu, bagaimana kabar Zabuza" Naruto menyeringai setelah mengatakan hal Itu.

tentu saja langkah kaki Haku berhenti, tangannya siap mengambil senbon miliknya jika terjadi pertempuran. Lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto "Bagaimana kau tahu, Naruto-san!?".

"Tidak perlu tahu, lagian aku juga sedang tidak berniat untuk bertarung, jadi santai saja, aku hanya mau menyampaikan salam kepada Zabuza". Kata Naruto.

Haku sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaannya lalu berkata "dia sudah baikan".

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu, nanti bilang padanya, kita akan menunggumu beberapa hari kedepan". Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya, selamat tinggal Naruto-San" setelah berkata begitu, Haku pergi dan hilang dalam putaran air.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku juga akan mengambil beberapa tanaman herbal mungkin nanti di butuhkan, dan juga oleh-oleh untuk Hana-nee, karena banyak tanaman herbal yang langka di sini".

* * *

Dua hari berlalu, kondisi Kakashi sudah kembali seperti semula, Sasuke sudah menguasai latihan naik pohon, Naruto juga sudah mengalami kemajuan, tak Hanya ninjutsu yang semakin baik, Kenjutsunya juga sudah lebih baik, sama halnya dengan chakra control miliknya, mampu membuat daun melayang di jari-jari nya. Sedangkan Sakura selain sudah menguasai teknik memanjat pohon, ia hanya menambah kapasitas chakranya saja walaupun hanya sedikit.

Pagi ini Tim 7, Tazuna dan Tsunami berkumpul di depan rumah Tazuna.

"Apa kalian siap untuk melindungi Tazuna hari ini" kata Kakashi kepada muridnya. Kedua muridnya mengangguk setuju, kecuali Naruto.

"Naruto apakah kamu mau membicarakan sesuatu!?". Tanya Kakashi saat dia merasakan murid berambut dirty blond nya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku pikir, aku akan tetap disini. Ada kemungkinan nanti orang-orang Gato datang dan membahayakan keluarga Tazuna, apalagi nanti jika mereka tahu putri Tazuna begitu cantik". Jawab Naruto, tentu saja orang yang di maksud mukanya menjadi merah saat Naruto bilang cantik.

Kakashi mengangguk, dia kagum dengan apa yang di pikirkan muridnya, dan tentu saja dengan jawaban terakhirnya juga. "Tentu" katanya lalu berbalik ke kedua muridnya "mari berangkat".

"A-ada apa ini, a-apa yang terjadi" teriak Tazuna. Tempatnya telah di selimuti oleh kabut yang sangat tebal. Sampai-sampai di jembatan tersebut yang terlihat hanya tubuh yang bersimbah darah, tapi untung saja mereka masih hidup.

Tazuna berlari kearah salah satu dari mereka yang masih sadar, kemudian ia mengangkatnya "hey teman, ada apa, apa yang terjadi".

"M-monster…."jawab pria itu tersedak, kemudian pingsan karena mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Jadi dia sudah kembali" Gumam Kakashi. Semakin lama kabut semakin tebal, Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "dia datang, formasi bertahan".

Kakashi dan kedua muridnya mengeluarkan senjata miliknya masing-masing, kemudian berkumpul di sekitar Tazuna, saat kabut semakin tebal, pandangan mereka menjadi terbatas hingga beberapa meter di depan saja.

"Kakashi sensei" teriak Sakura, ketakutan kembali menyelimutinya lagi, tapi dengan cepat ia mengatur nafasnya dan sedikit tenang kembali. "Ini….."

"Yeah, ini Hidden mist jutsu milik Zabuza, kalian tenanglah". Kata Kakashi, sambil memperhatikan sekitar walaupun pandangannya terbatas.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kakashi" suara Zabuza menggema dari segala arah. "Jadi kamu masih dengan para bocah itu...tapi tunggu satunya lagi mana?"

"Tenang saja, dia agak telat karena harus mengurus sesuatu, siap untuk babak kedua Zabuza" kata Kakashi, dia maju kedepan dan menarik pelindung kepalanya memperlihatkan Sharingannya kembali.

"Sepertinya kamu punya penantang Haku" berkata Zabuza melihat Sasuke maju kedepan.

Sakura merasa…. Tidak berguna saat ia melihat pertarungan terjadi di depan matanya. Bagaimana Sasuke kewalahan melawan musuhnya, dia memegang kunai miliknya semakin erat dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjaga Tazuna….. Dan menyemangati mereka "TENDANG PANTAT MEREKA HINGGA KE BULAN, JOTOS MUKA MEREKA, SASUKE-KUN , KAKASHI SENSEI!, LEMPAR MEREKA KE LAUTAN JADI PARA HIU MEMAKAN TUBUH MEREKA!" Sakura berteriak, membuat semua orang sweet drop dengan kelakuannya, bahkan pekerja yang pingsan pun tanpa sadar menutupi kupingnya.

"Bisakah kamu membuat mulutnya diam!?" Tanya Zabuza, telinganya menjadi merah karena suara tersebut.

"Errr…. Aku tidak yakin" Jawab Kakashi. "Kamu tahu, aku pikir aku merasa kasihan kepada calon suaminya kelak, apalagi pas PMS, mengandung dan melahirkan, ngeri yah" kata Kakashi.

Zabuza menggaguk dan berkata "aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kakashi, aku sungguh mengerti" jawab Zabuza teringat seorang cewek berambut merah di kampung halamannya di kirigakure, memikirkannya saja membuat dirinya merinding.

Pada pertempuran antara Sasuke dan Haku, tiba-tiba dia bersin " _aneh, aku kan tidak sakit, yah terserahlah"_ Sasuke pun melanjutkan pertarungannya.

* * *

Di rumahnya Tazuna, Naruto terbangun dari suara orang berteriak dari luar rumah. Di bergerak dengan cepat, keluar dari ruangan melalui jendela, dia bergerak kebawah tanpa suara. Saat di luar ia menyelinap ke arah suara tadi, dan melihat dua orang preman yang masing-masing membawa sebuah katana di pinggangnya, salah satu dari mereka sedang memegang Tsunami sedangkan partnernya melihat Inari yang sedang menangis.

"Hehe… Melihat kulit yang indah ini ingin membuatku memotongnya" kata pria yang memegang Tsunami tersebut.

"Jalan lebih cepat" kata pertnernya kepada Tsunami, saat mereka mengambil putri Tazuna untuk sandera yang di tugaskan oleh Gatou.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Inari, ia mencoba berdiri.

Preman yang memegang Tsunami berhenti dan berkata "hahhh"

"Itu anak tadi".

"menjauh… Menjauhlah dari ibuku" teriak Inari, maju menyerang.

Kedua preman tersebut menyeringai, melihat kearah anak kecil itu dengan kegirangan, seperti sebuah hiburan.

Inari mendekat pada kedua preman itu. Dia berjarak lima langkah dari mereka, dan preman yang memegang Tsunami berkata "jiiiisss. Dasar anak kecil bodoh".

"Potong dia" berkata partnernya.

"Tentu"

Kedua preman tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menaruh tangannya di pedang. Ketika Inari sudah berada dalam tiga langkah, mereka berdua menghunuskan pedangnya bersiap untuk mengayunkan.

Tsunami melihat anaknya, dia berteriak dengan ketakutan "Inar!i".

Kedua preman tersebut mengayunkan pedangnya, yang berani mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Yang satu berekspresi senang dan yang satu tidak peduli. Melihat bahaya yang akan menghampirinya Inari menutup matanya, begitupun dengan ibunya tidak tega melihat anaknya.

Tsunami terus menutup matanya, tak kuasa melihat anaknya yang akan di bunuh preman tersebut. Hingga beberapa saat ia mencoba membuka matanya, dan seketika ia terkejut karena ternyata Inari tidak apa-apa, dia sedang berdiri dan menutup matanya. Lalu ia juga terkejut melihat sebuah pisau yang digunakan oleh ninja menancap di leher mereka.

"Tsunami-san apakah kau baik-baik saja" sebuah suara yang ia kenali dari belakang mereka, ya yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ohhh… Terima kasih Tuhan, Naruto-san". Kata Tsunami bersyukur, sambil menangis bahagia. Ia memeluk Naruto dan mencium pipinya, membuat pipi Naruto memerah. Kemudian Tsunami memeluk anaknya yang masih shock atas kejadian tadi.

"Ehmmm…. Tsunami-san apakah ada tempat untuk kalian bersembunyi. Sampai hari berakhir?" Tanya Naruto. Ia melihat Tsunami mengangguk, "kalau begitu, tunjukkan jalannya, aku akan membuat Bunshin untuk melindungi kalian" tambahnya, kemudian ia membuat dua bunshin dan mengikuti Tsunami dan Inari menuju tempat yang aman. Dia berbalik kearah kedua Preman samurai tadi dan melakukan segel tangan dan menghisap udara lalu menahannya.

" **Katon :Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Gelombang yang berbentuk bola api yang sangat besar keluar dari mulutnya kemudian menuju kearah kedua tubuh preman tersebut. Lalu membuat tubuh tersebut terbakar hingga. Hangus dan menjadi abu.

Naruto melihat pekerjaannya untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian menghilang.

* * *

Saat Naruto datang di jembatan, ia melihat keadaan sekitar telah di selimuti oleh kabut yang sangat tebal. Dia tahu bahwa Zabuza lah yang mengakibatkan ini semua. Dia memandangnya dengan sejenak lalu melanjutkan menuju ke tempat pertempuran yang sudah di mulai.

Naruto merasakan kalau Kakashi sedang melawan Zabuza, Lalu Sasuke helawan Haku, seseorang yang beberapa hari Naruto temui, mencari tanaman herbal untuk Zabuza. Sedangkan Sakura seperti biasa, hanya melindungi Tazuna, jikalau ada serangan kejutan.

Naruto kembali bergerak menuju Sasuke untuk membatu melawan Haku, Karena ia yakin Sasuke masih belum bisa mengalahkannya, apalagi dengan Sharingannya yang belum aktif. Dan setelah dekat ia melihat Sasuke terkurung pada sesuatu berbentuk seperti kubah kaca. Dan tubuhnya terluka dan beberapa senbon di tubuhnya, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi ternyata apa yang di pikirkannya sedikit salah, karena Sasuke sekarang sudah membangkitkan Sharingan miliknya.

"Wah… Wah… Sasuke, tak kusangka kamu di kalahkan oleh dia, bahkan setelah kau akhirnya membangkitkan Sharinganmu, sekarang gantian biar aku yang melawannya, lagian kamu sudah mencapai batasmu". Berkata Naruto yang tanpa Sasuke dan Haku sadari, ternyata Naruto sudah berada di dalam kubah kaca tersebut. Dia melihat sekeliling dan bahwa Justu yang diciptakan oleh Haku sungguh menakjubkan.

"Cih…. Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku akan mundur," jawab Sasuke, walaupun harga dirinya sakit, setidaknya jika Naruto dapat mengalahkan orang yang bertopeng itu, dia masih dapat melihat hari esok, dan dapat membunuh Itachi. Naruto pun mengangguk, "pergilah".

Sasuke pun mencoba keluar dari kubah itu, namun ketika sebentar lagi mau keluar. "Jangan harap kau bisa pergi dengan mudah" terdengar suara dari Haku. Tapi ketika Haku mendekati Sasuke, instingnya mengatakan untuk menghindar, ia pun menurut karena, Naruto hampir mengenai dirinya dengan pedang hitam yang di bawanya.

"Pheww hampir saja, kalau tadi kau tidak menghindarinya, kau pasti terluka oleh Pedangku, Haku-san. Dan tolong biarkan Sasuke lewat, untuk sekarang aku yang akan menggantikannmu". Berkata Naruto. Ia membuat tiga bunshin ketika Haku kembali masuk ke kubah kaca nya. "Sudahlah Haku-san menyerah saja, lagian kamu sudah kelelahan dan chakra nya sudah hampir habis, iya kan".

"Walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah dan bertarung demi Zabuza-sama". Jawab Haku, ia pun melayangkan serangannya yaitu melempar senbon dari segala arah, karena setiap Haku yang berada di kaca tersebut melemparkannya bersamaan dengan persis. Naruto dan tiga bunshinnya menangkis semuanya dengan mudah. Kemudian Naruto membalas ia melemparkan kunai ke setiap kaca.

"Melempar kunai tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku Naruto-san". Kata Haku.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab "siapa bilang itu kunai biasa".

Mendengar itu mata Haku melebar, tapi sebelum ia bereaksi.

" **Katsu"**

 **Boooom**

Kunai yang dilapisi peledak tersebut membuat semua kaca menjadi retak dan membuat Haku keluar dari kubah kaca tersebut. Tak berpikir lama Naruto langsung kembali menyerang Haku dengan kecepatan yang hebat dan mencoba menebasnya, beruntung Haku masih dapat menghindar. Tapi hal itu sudah di prediksi oleh Naruto, pas saat Haku berhenti setelah menghindar tiba-tiba wajahnya terkena tendangan dari kaki bunshin Naruto dan membuat topeng miliknya hancur, tubuhnya terpental, namun berada di belakangnya bunshin Naruto yang lain sudah menunggu siap mengayunkan pedangnya. Hanya saja Haku menyadari hal itu dan ketika beberapa saat bunshin Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya Haku mampu menghindarinya dengan cara membalikkan badannya menggunakan tangan miliknya lalu melempar sebuah senbon dan mengenai bunshin Naruto dan membuatnya menghilang. Namun Naruto sudah mengantisipasi hal itu ia kemudian membuat segel tangan, kemudian ia letakkan tangannya di mulut.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

Sebuah gelombang angin yang besar di keluarkan dari mulutnya lalu mengarah ke Haku berdiri. Haku pun tak bisa menghindar.

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu, di pertempuran sebelah antara Kakashi melawan Zabuza.

 **Boom**

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dari dalam kubah kaca milik Haku. Mata Zabuza dan Kakashi melebar, ketika melihat itu.

"Tidak mungkin!, bagaimana bisa Haku kewalahan melawan bocah itu!" Berkata Zabuza, melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Haku, dan melihat bagaimana Naruto membuat topeng milik Haku hancur, kemudian Mengeluarkan fuuton jutsu. Yang membuat kabut buatan Zabuza sedikit hilang, tentu saja membuat Zabuza sedikit kesal. Tapi dia cepat memperbaikinya kembali.

" _Naruto, kau sudah bertambah kuat, walaupun hanya seminggu"._ Batin Kakashi. Lalu ia kembali fokus ke pertarungannya. Dia loncat kebelakang dan mengambil darah dari luka miliknya dan mengecapakannya ke summoning scroll, lalu dia membuat beberapa segel tangan.

" **Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang no Justu"...**

* * *

" _Aku minta maaf Zabuza-sama, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya"_ Batin Haku, setelah dirinya terpental mengenai dan menghantam salah satu kaca kubah miliknya dan hancur, karena di terpa hembusan angin kencang jutsu angin milik Naruto. Lalu Haku melihat Naruto menghampiri dirinya. Kemudian ia menutup matanya menerima takdir dirinya.

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya di leher Haku, lalu ia menatap dingin ke arahnya. "Haku-san sepertinya kau sudah kalah, katakan Haku-san kenapa kau begitu melindungi Zabuza"

Haku tersenyum "tak ada alasan kuat, kau sudah mengetahui ceritaku Naruto-san, dia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku".

Kemudian Naruto mendengar kakashi bilang sesuatu di pertarungannya, sedangkan Zabuza berteriak kesakitan. "Tapi Haku, kau itu sebenarnya hanya di manfaatkan oleh Zabuza, dia menganggapmu seperti alat yang kalau sudah rusak di buang" kata Naruto.

Haku tetap tersenyum dan berkata "aku sudah tahu itu, tapi aku tetap akan melindunginya, karena aku menganggap Zabuza-sama seperti ayahku sendiri".

" **Raikiri!"** Teriak Kakashi.

Naruto dan Haku dapat mendengar suara yang mirip seperti ribuan kicauan burung. Naruto melihat kearah Kakashi dan melihat tangannya di selimuti oleh sesuatu seperti petir, sedangkan pergerakannya di tahan oleh gigitan sekelompok anjing dengan pelindung kepala bersimbol konoha di kepala ataupun lehernya.

"Aku bilang sekali Lagi…. Menyerahlah Zabuza". Berkata Kakashi.

"Tidak akan" Jawab Zabuza sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kuncian.

Kakashi mendesah, sebelum dirinya maju dan hampir menghilang dalam kilatan.

Naruto melihat kaarah Haku. Ia melihat keputusasaan dan permohonan di matanya. Dia menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Pergilah dan selamatkan dia. Lagipula dia juga akan mati di tangan Kakashi ataupun diriku".

Haku panik dan berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, dia tepat waktu sudah berada di depan Zabuza dengan tangannya di renggangkan, bermaksud menerima serangan penuh. Mata Kakashi melebar melihat si hunter-nin palsu muncul di depannya. Dan dirinya tidak bisa menghentikannya. Haku terus mengepalakna tangannya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang di terimanya. Dia melihat dadanya tembus oleh serangan milik Kakashi. Air mata keluar dari mata Haku dan akhirnya jatuh ketanah dalam kesakitan.

Zabuza menyeringai kearah Kakashi dan berkata "sepertinya aku mempunyai alat yang bagus" kemudian ia mengangkat pedang besarnya dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas Kakashi.

"Tch.. Dasar" suara familiar berkata, ayunan pedang besar milik Zabuza di tahan oleh pedang kecil milik Naruto yang di aliri oleh aliran chakra angin, dirinya menyadari hal tersebut saat latihan. "Aku menyelamatkanmu Kakashi sensei, engkau berhutang sebuah traktiran".

"Cihh… Bocah sialan" berkata Zabuza.

"Zabuza! Setidaknya hormatilah, karena ia menganggapmu seperti ayahnya sendiri" teriak Naruto.

Zabuza hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Karena ia sudah tahu hal itu, dan dia juga sudah menganggap Haku seperti anaknya sendiri. sebenarnya dirinya ingin menjerit dan menangis melihat keadaan Haku, tapi ia menahannya.

"Wah.. Wah… Bukannya ini sungguh menyentuh." Terdengar suara sambil tertawa di jembatan yang belum selesai. Semuanya melihat seorang pria kecil berpakaian pembisnis dan berkacamata yang bernama Gatou. Di belakangnya sebuah pasukan preman lengkap membawa senjata. "Kamu bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan beberapa Shinobi yang tak berguna Zabuza, kamu sungguh menyedihkan. Baiklah semuanya bunuh mereka semua, tapi biarkan kedua perempuan itu hidup, nanti mereka bisa berguna". Dia berkata sambil tertawa.

Pasukannya berteriak dengan senang dan penuh semangat dan mulai maju.

"Kakashi dan Kau bocah siapa namamu" berkata Zabuza.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yah.. Naruto aku akan mengingatnya, sepertinya aku akan membunuh kalian Lain kali karena sekarang aku akan membunuh para preman yang Gatou bawa tersebut". Kata Zabuza, sambil bersiap menyerang.

"Tidak di hadapanku, karena aku juga akan membunuh mereka semua, dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu". Berkata Naruto, lalu ia melakukan segel tangan yang jadi andalannya.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

 **Poof**

Puluhan bunshin Naruto muncul, Naruto pun maju untuk menyerang di susul di belakangnya Zabuza yang tersenyum melihat yang di lakukan Naruto.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam, ia Tahu Naruto saja cukup untuk membereskan semua itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk istirahat kembali membaca buku kesayangannya itu.

Semua pasukan preman yang tadi semangat sekarang menjadi gugup. Gatou yang melihat itu mencoba menenangkan pasukannya. "Kalian jangan khawatir mereka hanya bayangan, dan yang aslinya hanya satu dan masih bocah, sedangkan Zabuza sedang terluka, kalian pasti bisa mengalahkannya" Teriaknya.

Pasukannya pun kembali bersemangat, percaya apa yang di katakan bossnya itu. Seandainya mereka tahu, seandainya.

Beberapa bunshin milik Naruto dan Naruto sendiri melakukan segel tangan sambil berlari.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

" **Raiton: Giant"**

Kedua elemen angin dan api tersebut menjadi satu dan membuat apinya lebih besar, api besar dan petir mengarah ke pasukan preman Gatou tentu saja mereka menjadi panik. Tapi banyak dari mereka yang terkena jutsu tersebut dan mati di tempat, sisanya malah menjadi ketakutan, semangat mereka menjadi turun.

Melihat kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Naruto, Zabuza begitu terkesan tak percaya anak yang lebih muda dari Haku bisa mempunyai tiga element, dan sudah menguasainya. Kakashi pun tak kalah terkejut tak menyangka Naruto mampu menguasai jutsu tersebut dalam waktu singkat, kemudian ia ingat Naruto menguasai Kage bunshin jadi dia menjadi tidak begitu terkejut. Kemudian Sakura dan Tazuna juga terkesan dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto. Tapi lain dengan Sasuke, melihat kemajuan Naruto, harga dirinya semakin hancur, walaupun dirinya sudah membangkitkan sharingan miliknya, tapi tetap saja ia masih cemburu, karena Naruto sudah meninggalkan dirinya jauh kedepan dalam hal kekuatan.

Pertempuran berjalan tidak begitu lama, pasukan bunshin Naruto dan dirinya sendiri juga Zabuza mampu membereskan semua preman yang di bayar Gatou. Hanya saja beberapa di antara preman tersebut telah membuat luka yang sangat fatal kepada Zabuza, sebelum akhirnya Zabuza sendiri yang menebas mereka dengan pedangnya.

Saat terakhir pertempuran para penduduk nami no kuni, dan juga inari dengan membawa senjata seadanya.

Saat ini yang tersisa hanya Gatou sendiri di begitu ketakutan badannya gemetaran. Naruto menatap dingin kearahanya. "m-maafkan aku, t-t-tolong jangan bunuh aku, a-apa yang kau minta uang, wanita, apapun jadi tolong jangan bunuh aku." Kata Gatou memohon ketakutan.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berkata "Tenang Gatou-san, aku tidak akan membunuhmu". Tubuh Gatou sedikit lega. Tapi kemudian wajah Naruto menyeringai sadis. "Tapi aku tak menjamin apa yang akan di lakukan mereka". Tambah Naruto menunjuk kearah para warga. "Semuanya…. Aku serahkan Gatou kepada kalian" teriak Naruto kepada para warga, membuat semua warga berteriak senang, sedangkan Gatou semakin takut dan gemetaran. (Skip scene di mana Zabuza dan Haku berbaring bersama)

* * *

Malam setelah pertarungan semua orang di rumah Tazuna makan dengan bahagia, hidanganpun di sajikan dengan sangat enak oleh Tsunami. Tazuna dan Kakashi mabuk meminum sake. Mereka semua begitu puas,

Setelah makan malam selesai semua orang pergi tidur, tinggal Naruto yang sedang membantu membersihkan tempat makanan.

Beberapa menit semua sudah selesai. "Terima kasih Naruto-san atas hari ini, kupikir kami tidak akan pernah bebas dari Gatou" kata Tsunami, "dan juga terima kasih saat pagi kamu menyelamatkan ku, kalau tidak ada kamu, Naruto-san tidak tahu nasib apa yang akan saya terima". Tsunami mulai sedih, melihat hal itu dengan reflek Naruto memeluknya sambil menenangkan Tsunami. Tentu saja hal itu membuat pipi Tsunami memerah, tapi lama-lama dia mulai nyaman. Hingga beberapa saat tanpa sadar Tsunami mencium bibir Naruto, serentak hal itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"Tsunami-san!?"

Tsunami pun menjadi malu pipinya menjadi merah, "m-maafkan aku, permisi". Tsunami pun mau pergi karena malu, tapi sebelum itu Naruto Menarik tanganannya, kemudian menatap muka Tsunami.

"Tsunami-san".

Tanpa Tsunami sadari Naruto mencium bibirnya, pertama ia menolaknya tapi lama-kelamaan karena dahsyatnya ciuman Naruto Tsunami malah menjadi mendesah, ia juga merasakan tangan Naruto mulai meraba tubuhnya, pantat, dada, semuanya, tubuhnya juga semakin panas, semakin terangsan sudah lama dirinya tidak di sentuh oleh pria.

"Naruto-kun kita lanjutkan di kamarku"

Naruto pun menurut dan langsung pergi kekamarnya Tsunami.

* * *

Malam itu Kakashi merasa bangun, ia merasa ingin pergi ke toilet hingga ia berjalan kearah kamar Tsunami, dan ia mendengar suara seperti orang yang lagi mendesah, Kakashi pun curiga yang tadinya kebelet sekarang malah hilang dan ia tahu suara apa itu, otongnnya mengeras, sesampainya matanya melebar karena ia mendengar nama yang ia kenal.

" _Lebih keras Naruto-kun, ah… Ah… Ah…"_

" _Ugh… Tsunami-san"._

Kakashi pun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, benar saja ia melihat pemandangan yang tabu, tapi nikmat dan bikin ketagihan, Naruto sedang ngesex dengan Tsunami. Kakashi pun membuka mata sharingannya untuk merekam kejadian itu, untuk kenang-kenangan. Dalam hati dia sangat bangga, tak hanya hebat dalam menguasai jutsu yang ia berikan, tapi dalam hal wanita pun malah lebih unggul darinya, karena sampai sekarang dia pun belum melakukan hal tersebut dengan wanita, tapi itu juga lah yang membuat dirinya sedih.

Kakashi terus merekamnya hingga satu jam lebih, untung saja mereka tidak mengetahuinya, Kakashi pun berpikir untuk menyudahinya karena ia pikir sudah cukup. Tak lupa ia memasang silent seal, agar muridnya aman, bahaya kalau nanti Tazuna tahu.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertarungan melawan Zabuza, tubuhnya pun di kubur berdampingan dengan kuburan Haku, sebagai penanda di atasnya mereka tancapkan pedang Kubikiribōchō miliknya.

Sambil menunggu jembatan selesai tim Kakashi bergantian mengawal Tazuna, sedangkan yang lainnya berlatih, minus Kakashi ia harus kembali istirahat karena pertarungan dengan Zabuza. Pekerjaan jembatan pun cepat selesai karena Naruto menggunakan kage bunshin untuk membantu kentruksi, sedangkan yang aslinya tetap berlatih.

Naruto dan Tsunami juga terus berhubungan setiap malam nonstop, tanpa ada yang mengetahui terima kasih oleh Kakashi.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Pagi setelah Naruto dan Tsunami melakukan kegiatan malam, Kakashi memanggil Naruto. Membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka berbicara empat mata._

" _Naruto, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam, dan aku sangat bangga dengan apa yang kau lakukan." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan ciri khas senyuman matanya._

" _Bagaimana Kau tahu, Kakashi sensei!?, apa yang lainnya juga tahu?". Tanya Naruto sedikit panik._

" _Tenang saja, hanya aku yang tahu, dan bagaimana aku tahu, itu karena suaranya keras, untung saja tidak ada yang tahu, dan untuk itu akan aku kasih sebuah fuinjutsu, yaitu bernama '_ _ **Silent Seal'**_ _Dari namanya saja kau pasti sudah bisa menebak, yaitu segel untuk menyembunyikan suara dalam ruangan yang di pasangi segel ini" tambah Kakashi._

 _Naruto pun mengangguk, Kakashi mulai mengajarinya, setelah tahu dasarnya, Naruto pun membuat banyak bunshin agar cepat menguasai fuinjutasu tersebut. Setelah menguasai saat malam Naruto pun mempraktekannya dengan Tsunami, mereka ngesex nonstop sampai pagi_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Sejak saat itu setiap malam Tsunami dan Naruto terus berhubungan.

Ninjutsu Naruto juga sekarang semakin membaik, berkat kage bunshin dan chakra control nya yang semakin membaik. Dan pada hari ini sudah saatnya Naruto dan timnya kembali ke konoha, karena jembatannya sudah selesai Kakashi juga sudah membaik.

Tim 7 kini berada di depan warga Nami no Kuni yang sedang berkumpul, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membebaskan mereka dari tirani Gatou. Dan untuk nasib Gatou sekarang Tim 7 tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

"Semuanya kami pulang" teriak Naruto, ia dan rekan timnya bersama Kakashi sensei melambaikan tangan mereka kepada para warga.

"Makasih Naruto-san, kalian semua .. juga" teriak kembali para warga, semua orang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Saat tim 7 mau pergi, tiba-tiba Naruto ada yang memanggil.

"Naruto-san, semuanya tunggu" teriak suara yang mereka kenal, yang tidak lain adalah Tsunami. Ia membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi sayuran dan ikan hasil tangkapan yang masih segar.

"Terimalah, ini untuk kalian semua, maaf hanya segini yang bisa kami beri". Kata Tsunami. Sambil menyerahkan keranjang yang berisi sayuran dan ikan tersebut.

Dengan senang mereka menerimanya, hei itu kan rezeki mubazir. "Ahh… Tidak apa-apa Tsunami-san, terima kasih ini juga cukup ya kan, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei"

"Yah itu betul Tsunami-san, lagian dirimu juga setiap hari memaskan kami masakan yang nikmat, itu saja sudah cukup" berkata Kakashi. Naruto dan kedua rekan timnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ohh… Itu sudah kewajiban, dan Naruto-san ada satu lagi hadiah spesial dariku" kata Tsunami, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke tidak sabar hadiah apa yang akan Naruto terima. Tapi seketika mata mereka melebar begitu pun semua warga, termasuk Tazuna, sedangkan Inari matanya di tutup oleh Tazuna kenapa, Karena Tsunami mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto juga terkejut tak menyangka Tsunami begitu vurgal mencium dirinya tepat di depan semua orang, tapi tentu saja Naruto menerimanya rezeki.

Setelah itu tim 7 berangkat meninggalkan Nami no Kuni, pulang ke Konoha

* * *

Para warga Nami no Kuni berkumpul, mereka sedang mendiskusikan Nama untuk jambatan yang telah selesai mereka buat.

"Menurut kalian nama apa yang cocok untuk jembatan kita ini" kata seorang warga.

"Bagaimana kalau 'The Great Tazuna Bridge' cocok kan," usul Tazuna sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Semua orang memasang poker face mendengar usul dari Tazuna, dan berkata" hoo...itu adalah nama yang jelek". Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tazuna depresi, man dirinya yang mendisain dan membangun jembatan itu, pikirnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita namai **'The Great Naruto Bridge'** saja" usul salah seorang warga.

Semua orang mengangguk setuju. "Yah kau benar Mari kita namai dengan nama itu"

"Yeah aku setuju".

Tazuna yang tadinya cemberut dan depresi pun setuju, ya walaupun sedikit kecewa bukan nama dirinya yang akan di jadikan nama jembatan tersebut.

"Semua orang setuju jadi kita akan menamai jembatan kita dengan".

" **The Great Naruto Bridge"**

"Yeah".

Semua orang berteriak gembira.

* * *

 **End**

 **Yo… Mina maaf yah ane telat, akhir-akhir ini ane sedikit sibuk, belum lagi kemarin android ane di reset, hilang deh datanya. Karena ane lupa belum di back up. Maunya sih 1x seminggu ane, update, tp berhubung ane lumayan sibuk jadi ane minta maaf lahh, tp ane tetap usahain cepet update kok.**

 **Harem sejauh ini.**

 **Mikoto**

 **Anko**

 **Kurenai**

 **Hana**

 **Tsume**

 **Tsunade**

 **Jika kalian heran kenapa Tsunami gak masuk dalam haremnya Naruto, karena itu hanya sesaat saja. Jadi kedepan gak ada hubungan lagi, mungkin. Ya sudah itu ajah, bila ada kata-kata yg kurang pas, mohon maaf, ja ne.**

 **Read & review**


End file.
